Demain, il fera beau
by Elmacada
Summary: Bella n'est pas très a l'aise avec la gente masculine... Jacob en serait-il responsable? Edouard va-t-il réussir à faire tomber les barrières qu'elle a érigées pour se protéger?... /!\\ Il y aura du Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains

Voici ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>C'est un samedi de la fin du mois de mai, il est presque minuit et la soirée chez les Black bat son plein: Jacob, le fils unique de la maison, fête ses vingt ans... C'est un jeune homme séduisant, au teint mate, aux cheveux courts et noirs, aux yeux bruns et au sourire ravageur! Son père, Billy, et sa belle-mère, Marie, lui ont laissé la maison pour le week-end... Avant de partir pour leur escapade en amoureux, ils l'ont aidé dans les préparatifs. La bâtisse, une typique maison gasconne rénovée, a ainsi revêtu pour l'occasion des guirlandes multicolores. Pour aménager une « piste de danse », ils ont poussé les meubles de la grande pièce à vivre mettant d'un coté les deux canapés et de l'autre la table où ils ont dressé le buffet et les boissons... La pièce est chaleureuse et les lumières louées pour la soirée lui donnent un air de boite de nuit... Ce soir, Jacob a réuni une vingtaine de ses amis... Certains sont en train de danser sur <em>Love Is Gone<em> de David Guetta, pendant que d'autres discutent près du bar... Jacob, adossé à la baie vitrée donnant sur la campagne gersoise, les observe... Alcool aidant, il a un peu l'impression de flotter... Il est vraiment heureux... Pourtant, quand son père et sa femme ont décidé de quitter Bordeaux pour s'installer à Auch, il n'était pas super content car il avait alors dix-sept ans et il laissait derrière lui de très bons potes... Mais, depuis, trois ans ont passé et les choses ont bien changé...

Son regard s'accroche à Bella, sa « cousine », enfin la fille de Charlie Swan, le frère de Marie. Quand Sarah Black est morte dans un accident de la route, Jacob avait alors quatre ans, son père l'a élevé seul durant presque cinq ans jusqu'au jour où il a rencontré Marie. Bella est ainsi entrée dans sa vie, il y a un peu plus de dix ans. Billy et Charlie se sont, de suite, bien entendus. Souvent le week-end, les hommes partaient ensemble à la pêche laissant Marie et Renée, la mère de Bella, avec les enfants. Parfois Harry, le frère de Charlie et Marie se joignait à eux et emmenait son fils, Seth, pour jouer avec ses cousins... Bella et Seth étaient très proches et à l'époque Jacob était un peu jaloux de cette complicité...

Puis un jour, Bella était alors âgée de douze ans, Renée a quitté Charlie pour suivre un dénommé Phil sur Nice... La jeune fille a choisi de rester vivre avec son père, complètement anéanti par le départ de sa femme. Marie a voulu « secouer » son frère mais celui-ci l'a mal pris et a coupé les ponts avec la famille Black... Durant deux ans, il n'a rien voulu entendre... Bella voyait bien qu'il souffrait de la situation et, ayant hérité du gène « tête de mule » des Swan, elle réussira à arranger les choses; il faut dire, aussi, qu'il ne peut rien refuser à sa fille chérie! Et c'est ainsi que Billy, Harry et Charlie ont repris leurs parties de pêche... Seth était du voyage mais Jacob, du haut de ses seize ans, avait d'autres priorités et préfèrerait rester sur Bordeaux...

La décision des Black de venir s'installer sur Auch fut prise quelques mois plus tard. A ce moment là, Marie était professeur dans un collège à Lormont et ça ne se passait pas très bien... Billy, de son coté, avait l'opportunité de racheter un magasin de pêche et de chasse au cœur de la capitale gersoise... Ils avaient envie de tranquillité... Elle a demandé sa mutation, il a signé, ils ont eu un coup de cœur pour cette jolie ferme aux portes de la ville tout en étant au milieu des champs et des bois... Et Jacob n'a eu d'autre choix que de suivre...

C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé au Lycée _Le_ _Garros, _avec Bella: lui en terminale_**S**__ciences et __**T**__echnologies __**I**__ndustrielles_ _génie mécanique_ et elle en seconde **_**S**_****_ciences _****_**M**_****_édico-_****_**S**_****_ociales_****... **Cela faisait presque quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle allait sur ses seize ans et elle était magnifique... Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les hommes... Elle trainait toujours avec son amie d'enfance, Angéla et un copain, Ben... Elle avait été contente de leur présenter son cousin...

Son cousin! Il aimerait tant qu'elle le voie différemment... Vêtue de cette finie robe bleue nuit, elle est carrément à tomber! La coupe fluide laisse apparaître ses jolies jambes et la naissance de ses seins. Elle a relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon désordonné et a légèrement maquillé ses superbes yeux chocolats... Elle est assise en face de lui, sur un des canapé et discute avec Alice Cullen, la petite sœur d'Edward et d'Emmett. Les Cullen ont quitté Strasbourg pour s'installer sur Auch l'été dernier. Carlisle, le père, a été nommé chef de clinique du service de pédiatrie, sa femme Esmée s'est installée comme décoratrice d'intérieur. Emmett, leur fils ainé, s'est retrouvé dans la classe de Jacob, en deuxième année de BTS _Maintenance et après-vente automobile_ et entre les deux passionnés de belles cylindrées, le courant est très vite passé! Rosalie la seule fille de la classe s'est très vite jointe aux deux nouveaux amis... Edward Cullen est en terminale **S**cientifique à _Pardailhan_, l'autre lycée, avec Alice, la petite dernière de la famille qui, elle, est en première **STI** _arts appliqués_. Dès que Emmett a su que Jacob jouait de la batterie, il a voulu lui présenter Edward... La passion de la musique a rapidement fait effet et ils ont décidé de monter un groupe avec Edward à la guitare et au chant, Jasper, un copain de classe d'Edward, à la basse et Alice en groupie...

Bella et Alice semblent s'entendre à merveille... Cette dernière, une jolie petite brune aux yeux verts, vient d'éclater de rire et Bella, d'un teint généralement plutôt pale, a les joues d'un rouge soutenu et baisse rapidement son regard. Elle le relève en direction du « bar » et ébauche un merveilleux sourire... Jacob regarde alors vers l'opposé de la pièce et aperçoit Seth, Jasper et Edward; ils semblent être en grande discussion sauf que le regard d'Edward est encré dans celui de Bella et qu'il lui rend son sourire... Son pote guitariste est un véritable Apollon qui à toute la gente féminine à ses pieds! Et là, il semblerait qu'il est jeté son dévolu sur sa Bella! Quand il revient à elle, c'est pour voir que les magnifiques yeux de sa belle ont une lueur qu'il ne leur a jamais vu... Jacob ne peut lutter contre la jalousie qui s'empare de lui... Il doit lui parler... Lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour elle... Qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier entre eux... Il se dirige vers elle, bousculant, au passage, Emmett et Rosalie qui dansent collé-serré sur le_ Supermassive black hole_ de Muse... Il n'y prête pas attention et s'arrête près des deux jeunes filles. Alice lui sourit:

- Tiens, Jacob! C'est une super soirée...

- Ouais, ouais... Dis Bella, j'ai retrouvé la photo que tu me demandais...

- Celle avec Seth? Où on est tous les trois sur le transat avec les lunettes de soleil qu'on avait piqué à nos mères?

- Oui, je l'ai à la chambre

- C'est pas vrai! je veux la voir!

- Et bien, viens... J'en profiterais pour te passer le CD que tu m'as demandé...

- Cool! Je reviens Alice, tu ne vas rien faire pendant que je ne suis pas là: j'en ai pour quelque minutes...

Alice lui lance son plus beau sourire, celui qui ne présage rien de bon...

- Bien-sûr, je vais juste aller papoter avec les garçons...

- AAAALICEEEE!

- Mais non, c'est bon, je vais aller me faire inviter à danser par Jasper et dire à mon frère qu'il se prépare...

Elle s'éloigne d'eux en sautillant sans laisser le temps à Bella de répondre...

Bella suit Jacob au premier étage où se situe le coin nuit et dont l'accès est interdit pour la soirée... Cela fait partie des quelques conditions émises par les parents: personnes dans les chambres, pas de cigarettes à l'intérieur, maison rangée pour leur retour...

Il laisse entrer Bella dans sa chambre avant d'en refermer la porte. La musique n'arrive plus qu'étouffée...

Jacob se dirige vers son bureau, près de la fenêtre et y attrape le dernier album de Jamiroquai qu'il lance sur le lit derrière lui. Bella le récupère et en sort le livret qu'elle commence à feuilleter. Pendant ce temps Jacob prend la photo qu'il avait posé sur l'étagère et il s'approche d'elle. Elle lui tourne le dos. Il en profite pour observer ses courbes si parfaites. Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir, il remonte la bretelle de sa fine robe qui avait légèrement glisser... A ce simple contact, il sent son sexe se tendre. Elle se retourne, surprise. Il regarde ses lèvres qui l'attirent tant depuis presque trois ans! L'alcool l'empêchant de raisonner de façon correcte, il se jète dessus pour les gouter, faisant reculer Bella d'un pas. Elle bute contre le lit et perd ainsi son équilibre, les faisant tomber tout les deux sur le matelas. Il l'a maintient dans cette position. Elle s'agite sous lui. Elle sent son souffle chaud et imbibé d'alcool sur sa joue.

- S'il te plait, Jacob arrêtes!

Ravagé pas le désir et complètement désinhibé par ce qu'il a bu, il ne l'entend pas et interprète ses mouvements comme une invitation à continuer. Il replonge sur sa bouche si fine, forçant le passage de ses lèvres. Elle essaye de résister mais lorsqu'il attrape ses boucles brunes pour approfondir ce baiser, elle laisse échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur, il introduit violemment sa langue en elle dans un long gémissement. L'intrusion et l'odeur lui soulèvent le cœur. Elle ne retient plus ses larmes... Il lui murmure contre ses lèvres:

- Oh ma Bella, ça faisait si longtemps que j'espérais que tu partages mes sentiments!

- Jacob! Non!

Il lui attrape les mains, les bloquant au dessus de sa tête avec sa main gauche pendant que sa main droite part à la découverte des seins de la jeune fille. Dans un seul mouvement, il fait glisser les bretelles de sa robe et de son soutien-gorge... Il sort un sein de son carcan et se met à le masser doucement. La caresse devient plus ferme et il lui pince le téton. Il quitte alors ses lèvres pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Il lui suce le mamelon presque vierge de tous ces contacts. Bella est tétanisée, des images lui reviennent à l'esprit: _elle doit avoir une douzaine d'années, elle est dans le jardin de l'ancienne maison de Jacob, elle est caché derrière un gros buisson, au fond du jardin, Jacob vient de la rejoindre, Seth, leur cousin, est près de la maison et il leur crie: « 50! J'arrive! » en partant à l'opposé de leur cachette... Bella rigole... mais son rire s'arrête net quand elle sent une main passer sous son tee-shirt. Elle est pétrifiée. Le torse de Jacob est collé à son dos et sa main monte jusqu'à son sein nu « Hum! mais c'est que ça pousse! ». L'autre main de son « cousin » part plus bas et se glisse dans son pantalon puis dans sa culotte caressant sa toison naissante « mais là aussi, dis donc! »... Elle n'ose pas bouger... Soudain, elle entend la voix de Seth, qui se dirige maintenant vers eux « je vais bien finir par vous trouver! » Jacob retire rapidement ses mains et quelques secondes plus tard Seth arrive, victorieux du haut de ses 11 ans: « Trouvés! » Bella s'est levée d'un bond et s'est précipité dans la maison... Alors que Seth la regarde s'éloigner sans comprendre, il lui lance « ben quoi? t'arrêtes de jouer? ». _

Bella n'en a jamais parlé à personne; elle avait enfoui ce souvenir au fond de sa mémoire... Peu de temps après cet incident, son père s'est brouillé avec les parents de Jacob... Elle ne le voyait plus... Ça a dû favoriser l'oubli... Et quand ils se sont retrouvés dans le même lycée, presque quatre ans plus tard, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé: elle était heureuse de retrouver son cousin... Ils s'entendaient bien et passaient pas mal de temps avec Angéla et B...

Un bruit de fermeture éclaire la ramène à la réalité... Elle se rend compte que la main lui caresse maintenant les cuisses. Il la remonte de plus en plus haut et brusquement, il lui arrache son string... Il lui écarte les jambes afin de se glisser aux portes de son intimité.

- Tu es si chaude, Bella...

- Jacob lâche moi...

Elle sent qu'il frotte son gland contre son clitoris...

- ohhhh Bellaaaa!

- Jacob, s'il te plait, lâche moi... Je t'en supplie...

Elle réunit toutes ses forces pour le repousser mais il lui tient toujours ses poignets et il est si fort! Dans un cri de douleur, elle réussit à reculer son bassin, rompant ainsi le contact entre leurs deux sexes.

- Non, Jacob, arrêtes! Je ne veux pas! Tu me fais mal!

A ce moment là, il croise son regard et il y voit toute la peur et la tristesse qui a envahi la jeune fille.

- Mon Dieu, Bella...

Il lui lâche les poignets et se laisse tomber sur le coté... Elle se relève, tant bien que mal. De ses mains tremblantes, elle essaye de réajuster sa robe... Elle se dirige vers la porte... Partir, loin, vite...

- Mon Dieu, Bella, je suis désolé... Pardon...

Il s'est recroquevillé et semble sangloter...

La nausée est toujours présente, elle s'amplifie. Bella ouvre la porte et se précipite dans l'escalier...

* * *

><p>Voilà...<p>

Alors, ça vous a plu? Dans tous les cas, vous pouvez me laisser une petite review ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains**

**Merci à vous qui me suivez! Et merci aussi pour vos review! (J'espère avoir répondu à toutes car je débute dans l'écriture et sur FF...)**

**Voici un chapitre plus court...**

**Début sur les chapeaux de roues, mais la suite est plus « calme »... L'histoire s'installe petit à petit... J'espère que vous aimerez...**

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La musique est si forte que personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Encore une fois!...<p>

Elle étouffe! Il lui faut de l'air! Il faut qu'elle sorte de cette maison! Elle se retrouve dehors et se penche sur le premier buisson pour vomir tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur...

- Hé bien ma belle, t'en tiens une couche!

Alice lance un regard noir à son frère et lui rétorque:

- Emmett, j'étais avec elle toute la soirée et elle n'a bu que du jus de fruit!

Bella se redresse et les regarde. Les Cullen sont assis dans l'herbe de l'autre coté de l'allée, en compagnie de Jasper et de Rosalie.

- Je... Je crois... je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Sa voix est tremblante et son teint est encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Alice remarque que ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés.

- Bella, qu'est ce que tu as?

- Rien, Alice... Ça va aller... J'ai quelque chose qui n'a pas du descendre...

Les larmes ont, à nouveau, envahi ses yeux. Elle lance un regard inquiet vers la porte d'entrée. Alice le remarque, elle la rejoint rapidement et passe son bras autour de ses épaules:

- Hey! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Bella secoue la tête:

- Est ce que quelqu'un à vu Angéla et Ben?

- Et bien, ils se sont éclipsés il y a dix minutes... Ils sont partis vers le petit bois et, à mon avis, Angéla va surement y rencontrer le grand loup !

- EMMETT!

Alice et Rosalie se sont exprimées en même temps.

- C'est pas grave, je vais rentrer à pied...

Edward se lève:

- Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner...

Ces paroles, elle les espérait vraiment mais pas dans ces conditions là... Sa gorge se serre...

- Euh...

Alice qui est toujours à ses cotés, lui souffle à l'oreille

- Tu peux y aller, c'est un gentleman, il ne va pas te sauter dessus...

A ces mots, tout le corps de Bella se crispe... Son amie la regarde, inquiète:

- Bella?

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien...

Edward remarque, lui aussi, la réaction de Bella et interprète mal sa réaction; il pense qu'elle ne souhaite pas être seule en sa présence. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec Jacob, lorsqu'il a croisé son regard, il lui semblait y avoir décelé tout autre chose. D'ailleurs, Alice lui a confirmé que Bella était « tomber sous son charme ». Il se disait qu'il allait, peut-être, pouvoir la raccompagner et que, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait gouter à ses lèvres qui l'attirent tant depuis leur première rencontre...

Mais là, il ne voit dans ses yeux que tristesse et peur...

- Alors, je te ramène? Alice, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous...

Sa sœur acquiesce. Bella le regarde et hoche la tête:

- D'accord...

Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers la Volvo argentée d'Edward. Il lui ouvre la portière. Lorsqu'elle se glisse à l'intérieur de la voiture son épaule frôle la main du jeune homme et, à ce contact, tout son corps se crispe. Edward est dérouté par cette réaction et il claque la portière plus violemment qu'il n'aurait voulu. Sa sœur lui lance un regard interrogateur auquel il répond d'un haussement d'épaule avant de monter à son tour dans le véhicule et de mettre le moteur en route...

Même si la maison est en pleine campagne, elle n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de la ville... Bella ne parle que pour indiquer le chemin à son chauffeur. Et moins de dix minutes plus tard, il se gare devant le petit pavillon des Swan. Le quartier semble paisible...

- Voilà...

- Merci...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, elle semble au bord des larmes...

Alice est déjà descendu de voiture et lui tient la portière. Son regard est chargé d'inquiétude.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller...

- Oui, oui...

- Je t'appelle demain pour voir comment tu vas...

Bella hoche la tête et s'engouffre rapidement dans la maison. Alice monte à coté de son frère. Il fait demi tour et roule en direction de la maison des Black.

- Alice? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

- Je n'en sais rien... Tu sais, je la connais à peine mais je l'apprécie déjà beaucoup... J'adore comment elle remet notre balourd de frangin en place!

- C'est vrai qu'elle a un sacré sens de la repartie!

- Il y a à peine demie heure, je nous voyais déjà faire les boutiques en tant que belle-sœur et là, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui...

Il est perdu dans ses pensées et n'entend plus sa sœur... Bella...

_Emmett lui a présenté Jacob pendant les vacances de Noël. Son frère n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de ce fabuleux batteur et de Rosalie, sa « magnifique » copine blonde! Effectivement la jeune fille était superbe et elle dévorait, littéralement, des yeux son grand ours de frère. Ils se sont embrassés le jour de l'an et depuis ils ne se quittent plus! _

_Son frère lui parlait aussi souvent de l'autre trio de leur bande: Ben, sa petite amie, Angéla et Bella, la cousine de Jacob, étaient tous les trois en terminale ST2S... Il a fait leur connaissance quelques semaines plus tard, lors de la soirée organisée par Rosalie, la veille des vacances de printemps. Angéla, c'est le style de fille qui se préoccupe constamment du bien-être de ceux à qui elle tient. Ben, c'est « la force tranquille ». Et Bella, c'est Bella! Sa beauté naturelle lui a, littéralement, coupé le souffle. Un visage magnifique et un corps si parfait... Malheureusement, elle n'était pas restée longtemps car elle avait un train à prendre à vingt-deux heures pour se rendre chez sa mère... Il avait pensé à elle pendant toutes les vacances... Une véritable obsession... Quand les cours ont repris début mars, et, dès que son emploi du temps lui permettait, il prenait sa voiture pour rejoindre la bande... Il les trouvait allongés dans l'herbe, en train de refaire le monde... Lorsqu'il voyait Bella, son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort et plus vite... Mais elle semblait plutôt mal à l'aise avec lui... Et quand leurs regards se croisaient, elle détournait ses yeux en rougissant... Et, Dieu si c'est possible, elle en était encore plus attirante! S'il frôlait son corps, il sentait comme une décharge électrique qui descendait jusqu'à son entrejambe ... Cette fille lui faisait un tel effet!..._

_A son grand dam, il ne l'a pas vu aussi souvent qu'il l'espérait car, dans un premier temps, avec Angéla, elles se préparaient pour passer les concours d'infirmière... Puis y a eu les écrits...Puis, les vacances de Pâques, où elle est repartie à Nice... Puis les oraux la semaine dernière..._

- Hey! Edward! Tu ne m'écoutes pas!

Ils sont arrivés devant chez Jacob...

- Je ne comprend rien, moi non plus, Alice... Je croyais que je ne la laissais pas indifférent...

- C'est le cas Edward! Quand je lui parlais de toi, tout à l'heure, elle a piqué un fard! Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible que tu t'intéresses à elle, qu'elle était insignifiante... Même Angéla lui a dit que ça crevait les yeux que tu en pinçais pour elle... Tu l'aurais vu: elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient! Quand Angéla nous a abandonnées pour suivre son chevalier servant, j'ai vu que tu la regardais avec insistance. Je le lui ai fait remarquer et là, elle a, carrément, viré au cramoisie! Je lui ai même dit que je ne pensais pas que tu souriais aussi naïvement à la nature morte au dessus de sa tête!

- Alors, j'ai du faire quelque chose de mal...

- Ne sois pas stupide Edward! Tu ne lui as même pas adressé la parole.

- Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas eu le temps!

Alice aperçoit Angela et Ben qui reviennent main dans la main. Elle les rejoint en courant.

- Angéla! On vient de ramener Bella chez elle, elle n'était pas au top de sa forme!

- Ah bon? Pourtant quand je vous ai laissée tout à l'heure, elle avait plutôt l'air d'aller bien!... Il m'avait même semblé qu'elle avait d'autres projets pour la soirée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Elle lance un regard en direction d'Edward qui s'avance vers eux...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Edward?

Alice secoue la tête:

- Non, il ne lui a même pas adressé la parole. Après que tu sois partie, elle a suivi Jacob, elle devait récupérer une photo et un CD... Nous, on est sorti car Jasper et Rosalie avait besoin de leur dose de nicotine... Il faisait bon, donc on s'est installé dans l'herbe et puis, je ne sais pas, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Bella est sortie et a vomi tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac!... Pourtant, elle n'a rien bu de la soirée... Mon Dieu, Angéla! Tu l'aurais vu, elle était cadavérique! Elle vous cherchait, elle voulait que vous la rameniez... Edward lui a proposé de la raccompagner... Elle a hésité avant d'accepter... Dans la voiture, elle n'a pas décroché un mot si ce n'est pour indiquer la route...

Ils sont maintenant devant la porte. Angéla ne comprend pas se qui a bien pu arriver à son amie:

- Je dois trouver Jacob...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis****clamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains**

**Merci à vous qui me lisez!**

* * *

><p>Bella rentre chez elle. Son père, avachi dans le canapé, se redresse brusquement:<p>

- Déjà là?

Sans un regard, elle monte au premier étage et lui lance:

- Je ne me sentais pas bien...

- Tu n'as pas bu j'espère?

- Papa! Bien sur que non!

Il retourne à son émission télévisée en grommelant:

- Parce que sinon, je vais en toucher deux mots à ton cher cousin!

A ces mots, la nausée la reprend, elle se précipite vers les toilettes... Elle est prise de tremblements qu'elle ne peut réfréner. Il lui faut sortir cette odeur que les mains de Jacob ont laissé sur son corps. Chancelante, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle enlève sa robe puis son soutien-gorge, la sensation de la bouche de Jacob sur son sein la brule. Elle se glisse sous la douche et l'eau chaude se mêle à ses larmes...

- Bella, ça va? Ça fait une demie heure que tu es sous la douche!

Elle sort de sa léthargie et se rend compte que l'eau est à présent glacée. De nouveaux frissons s'emparent d'elle...

- C'est bon papa! Vas te coucher...

- Ok! Demain, je dois aller pêcher avec Harry... Tu es sûre que ça va aller? Je peux annuler, si tu n'es pas bien...

- Non, vas-y!

- Bien, comme tu veux... Bonne nuit ma chérie!

- Bonne nuit papa...

Elle sort de la douche et se sèche rapide. Elle se lave les dents mais le goût amer de ces violents baisers ne veut pas se dissiper... Quand elle sort de la salle de bain, son père ronfle déjà. Elle se couche en chien de fusil et les sanglots secouent à nouveau son corps... Les images avec Jacob se succèdent dans son esprit: celles de leurs enfances innocentes , puis celle de la partie de cache-cache puis les retrouvailles d'un « cousin » au même titre que Seth et puis celle de ce soir... Elles tournent en boucle. Au bout de quelques heures, elle sombre enfin dans un sommeil agité...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter... Il est presque 10 heures, Bella est dans la même position depuis des heures... Elle ne veut pas se lever... Son corps entier est meurtri.

- BELLLAAA! Si tu ne m'ouvres pas cette porte, j'appelle Emmett ou les pompiers pour qu'ils l'enfoncent!

Angéla! Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Péniblement elle se redresse et s'approche de la fenêtre.

- Ah quand même! Désolée, mais tu ne répondais à aucun des téléphones... et comme Seth m'a dit que ton père et le sien devait aller à la pêche, j'avais peur que tu aies fait un malaise!

- Non, Angela, je dormais...

- Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu viens m'ouvrir...

- Écoute, Angela, je...

- Ah non! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je poireaute devant ta porte, je veux voir dans quel état tu es...

Son amie d'enfance est plus que têtue, elle ne partira pas avant d'avoir eu gain de cause; c'est donc bon gré, mal gré qu'elle descend lui ouvrir la porte.

- Eh bien! Tu fais peur à voir!

- Merci !

- Désolée ma belle! Mais depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état!

Bella se dirige vers la cuisine et se sert un verre d'eau. Dès la première gorgée, les nausées refont surface et cela n'échappe pas à l'œil de son amie.

- Bella? qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Rien, rien, ça va passer...

- Arrêtes Bella! Je vois bien que ce n'est pas rien! Hier soir, quand je suis revenue de mon « escapade » avec Ben, j'ai croisé Alice et Edward qui descendaient de leur voiture. Alice m'a dit qu'ils venaient de te raccompagner et que tu n'étais que l'ombre de toi même alors que quand je me suis échappée tu étais rayonnante!

- Je... il... je...

- Hey! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire!

Un silence pesant s'installe... Bella fixe ses pieds...

- Toute la bande était inquiète... Edward était dépité... Je voulais voir Jacob, lui demander s'il savait ce qui s'était passé...

Tout le corps de Bella se tend, elle sert les poings et lutte contre les larmes qui menacent de s'échapper...

Mais Angela a remarqué la réaction de son amie

- Bella? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Angy, s'il te plait, je voudrais rester seule...

- Non, Bella! Dis moi ce qu'il y a! Pourquoi le nom de Jacob te met aussi mal?

Bella ne peut plus rien retenir: elle s'effondre sur le sol et se met à pleurer. Angéla s'accroupit à son niveau et la prend dans ses bras.

- Putain, Bella! Parles moi!

Elle se sent démunie face à la détresse de son amie... Son téléphone sonne, c'est Alice qui vient aux nouvelles

- Alors, tu l'as trouvée?

- Oui, je suis avec elle...

- Ça fait demi heure que j'essaye de la joindre sur son fixe ou sur son portable... Où est-ce qu'elle est?

- Chez elle, elle a mis dix bonnes minutes avant de m'ouvrir! Son état est pire que je me l'imaginais!

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

- Écoute, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus... Je l'ai dans les bras et elle ne me décroche pas un mot!

- C'est elle que j'entends?

- Oui

- Ok, je te laisse... Donnes nous des nouvelles... On est super inquiet... Surtout Edward qui se demande s'il n'a pas fait quelque chose de travers...

- Je te rappelle...

Elle raccroche et ressert son étreinte autour du corps de son amie toujours secoué par les sanglots... De longues minutes s'écoulent avant qu'elle ne commence à s'apaiser. Elle l'aide à se relever; la prenant par la main, elle la guide jusqu'au canapé du salon... Elles s'y asseyent sans rompre le contact des mains; Bella remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les maintient par son bras libre...

- Bella, s'il te plait...

- Oh Angy! Pourquoi moi?

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé? Dis moi!

- Jacob... Il... Je ne...

Les mots ne veulent pas sortir mais par contre les larmes recommencent à affluer.

- Quoi, Jacob?

- Il avait trop bu...

- C'est vrai qu'il était bien amoché hier soir... Quand j'ai réussi à le trouver, il était au dessus des toilettes, incapable d'aligner deux mots... On ne l'a pas revu de la soirée! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois dans un état aussi minable... L'alcool ne lui a pas réussi! Il va avoir une belle gueule de bois! Il voudrait mieux qu'il aie décuvé avant le retour de ses par...

- Ses mains... Je lui ai dit... Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas... Quand on était derrière le buisson, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait... Je n'avais que douze ans... Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire d'arrêter... Seth ne s'est rendu compte de rien... Mais là, je l'ai supplié...

- Je ne comprends pas Bella, que s'est-il passé?

- C'est ma faute... Je n'aurais pas dû...

- Qu'est ce qui est ta faute? Bella, expliques moi!

- Jacob, il voulait me donner cette photo que je cherchais tant... Je l'ai suivi dans sa chambre, il m'a embrassée et m'a fait tomber sur son lit... Il m'a maintenu d'une main pendant que l'autre me touchait partout... Je lui ai dit d'arrêter... Je te jure que je lui dit... Mais il ne m'entendait pas...

Angéla est stupéfaite et horrifiée:

- Le salop!

- Ces mains, sa bouche, sa langue... Tout me brûlait... C'était horrible... Plus je bougeait, plus ça l'excitait... J'ai en tendu le bruit de sa braguette puis j'ai senti sa... sa... contre mon...

La nausée recommence à secouer son corps

- Mon Dieu! Non! Bella, il t'a vi...

Bella secoue la tête

- Non! Il s'est arrêté... Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a laissée partir...

Lorsque le portable de Bella se met à sonner, Angéla sent son amie se tendre... Personne ne bouge...

- C'est lui... Qu'est ce que je vais faire?...

- Il est allé beaucoup trop loin... Tu vas devoir en parler à ton père...

- NON! Il ne m'a pas violée! Il avait trop bu, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait...

- Mais Bella, c'est grave...

- C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas...

- Stop Bella! Rien n'est de ta faute! C'est lui qui ne tourne pas rond!

- C'est mon cousin...

- Et alors? Ça n'excuse rien!

Un bruit de voiture qui se gare dans l'allée les interrompe.

- C'est mon père! Angy, promets moi de n'en parler à PERSONNE! Même pas à Ben!

- Bella! Je ne...

- Promets le moi!

Le regard de son amie est rempli d'une telle détresse, qu'Angéla ne peut qu'aller dans son sens:

- Ok!

La porte s'ouvre.

- Tiens! Salut Angéla! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien Charlie, merci...

- Et toi ma chérie? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux!

- Non pas vraiment, je n'ai pas très bien dormi...

- Angéla, tu manges avec nous?

Angéla regarde la pendule qui affiche midi et demi. Déjà!

- Non, merci... Ma mère m'attend...

Elle se lève et se tourne vers son amie.

- On avait dit que l'on se rejoignait au parc avec Alice et les autres...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai! J'ai pas très envie de sortir... Je vais plutôt rester pour me reposer...

- Comme tu veux... Je t'appelle ce soir... Si tu as besoin tu sais que je ne suis qu'à trois pâtés de maisons!

Bella s'est levée à son tour et elle la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Elle jète un coup d'œil à son père qui est occupé à ranger ses affaires de pêche:

- Oui Angéla! Je le sais! Merci d'être là! Et s'il te plait, appelle Alice... Dis lui... Dis lui que j'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle! Que ma mère m'a appelée... Que sa meilleure amie et sa fille, qui est de mon age, sont mortes dans un grave accident... Que je les connaissait bien... Mais surtout, surtout, tu ne lui dis rien par rapport à Jacob!

- D'accord ma belle! Mais ça va être dur... Tu sais que je n'aime pas mentir!

- Je sais... Pardon...

- Arrêtes! Ce n'est pas à toi de demander pardon!

Bella sert son amie dans ses bras. Le téléphone de la maison sonne.

- Merci Angy!

- Je préfèrerais pouvoir faire plus...

- Tu es là... et c'est déjà beaucoup...

- J't'appelle ce soir

- Ok!

- Bella! Téléphone, c'est pour toi...

- A plus, Angy!

Elle referme la porte et se dirige vers le combiné que son père lui tend.

- C'est Jacob...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Toujours envie de me suivre? <strong>

**Pensez à me laisser une petite review ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains**

**Merci à vous lecteurs!**

**Et merci pour les reviews... **

* * *

><p>D'une main tremblante, elle prend le téléphone... Elle hésite... Son père est retourné à la cuisine pour s'occuper de son poisson... Elle monte vers sa chambre...<p>

- Al... Allo...

- Bella?

- Oui...

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle...

- Oh ma Bella, je suis désolé...

- Stop, Jacob... je ne veux rien entendre...

- Je...

- STOP!

Elle raccroche et se laisse tomber sur son lit... Elle ne peut empêcher les tremblements qui s'emparent de tout son être... De longues minutes se sont écoulées quand elle entend son père monter. Elle tourne le dos à la porte qu'il entrouvre.

- Bella?

Elle fait comme si elle dormait... Il s'approche d'elle, récupère le téléphone et ressort de la chambre sans un bruit... Elle n'en peu plus... Finalement, la fatigue à raison d'elle...

En sortant de chez Bella, Angéla attrape son téléphone.

- Alice?

- Alors? Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

- En fait, quand elle était avec Jacob, sa... sa mère l'a appelée... Elle lui a annoncé que sa meilleure amie et sa fille ont été tuées... dans un accident de voiture... Quand elle allait en vacances chez sa mère, elles se retrouvaient souvent toutes les quatre... Bref... Je crois que... c'est un chauffard ivre mort qui les a percutées...

- C'est terrible!... C'est pour ça qu'elle hésitait à accepter la proposition d'Edward... Elle devait avoir peur qu'il ai trop bu...

- Oui... surement...

- On se voit toujours tout à l'heure?

- Bella ne viendra pas...

- Edward va être déçu!

- Il va falloir qu'il soit patient...

- C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça avec une fille... Du coup, je ne pense pas qu'il vienne, vu qu'il va être le seul célibataire car, à priori, Jacob va comater toute la journée...

- Et c'est pas plus mal!

Angéla n'a pu retenir sa réflexion. Mais Alice l'interprète différemment:

- C'est clair! Vu dans l'état où on l'a quitter ce matin... Je pense que demain, il en aura encore des traces... Mais bon, on a pas tous les jours 20 ans!

- Ouais, ouais...

- Bon sinon, on avait dit quinze heures, c'est ça?

- Oui, mam'selle...

- On amène le « gouter »

- Ok! A tout à l'heure...

Comme convenu, les trois couples se retrouvent au bord du lac... Ils parlent, bien entendu, de Bella et de ce « terrible accident »... Tous sont tristes et en colère contre ce chauffard... Angéla n'est pas fier de devoir mentir à ses amis... Mais bon, a-t-elle le choix? Par contre pour ce qui est des sentiments, elle n'a aucun mal, car elle éprouve une véritable tristesse pour son amie et une colère grandissante pour celui qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à regarder en face... Puis l'atmosphère se détend et ils passent le reste de l'après-midi à parler de la fête d'hier soir, des futurs répétitions du groupe qu'Alice attend avec impatience, du bac qui approche à grand pas, des vacances d'été...

Quand le téléphone tire Bella de son sommeil, il est presque dix-neuf heures... Elle se redresse brusquement, la tête lui tourne... Elle entend son père dans l'escalier:

- Je vais voir, Angéla... Non, elle dort depuis que tu es partie...

La porte s'ouvre.

- Bella? Tu es réveillée? Tiens, c'est Angéla... Elle a déjà appelé plusieurs fois... Mais tu dormais...

Il lui tend le téléphone et lorsqu'elle croise son regard elle y voit toute l'inquiétude d'un père.

- Merci, papa... Je vais mieux...

Il tourne les talons et quitte la chambre.

- Bella? Comment ça va?

- Je suis comme dans un brouillard...

- Ton père m'a dit que Jacob a appelé et que tu lui a parlé...

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement... Il m'a demandé pardon... Mais j'ai raccroché... Rien que d'entendre sa voix...

- Tu veux que je passe?

- Non... Ça va aller... Merci...

- Bella qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

- Oh Angy, je n'en sais rien...

- Peut-être que tu devrais aller passer quelques jours chez ta mère?

- Non, on a les épreuves dans deux semaines...

- Bella! Tu viens de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant! Et puis... demain tu vas le croiser... Il fait parti de la bande; si tu ne leur en parles pas, tu vas devoir faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé!

- C'est vrai... Mais je ne serais pas seule... Tu seras avec moi...

- Bien-sur! Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle...

- Merci...

- Je vais m'occuper de toi!... Au fait, cet après-midi, on s'est retrouvé au parc et je leur ai raconté ta « version » de l'incident... Que tu avais appris la mort de ton amie et de sa mère, tuées par un chauffard ivre... Ils étaient tous très tristes pour toi... Enfin... Edward n'est pas venu. Cela dit je le comprend, seul au milieu de trois couples... Sinon, pour demain, on fait comme d'habitude? Avec Ben, on passe te prendre vers huit heures?

- D'accord...

- Bella, ton père m'a dit que tu n'as rien mangé... Il faut que tu prennes quelque chose...

- Je vais essayer...

- Essayes aussi de dormir un peu... Si t'as besoin de parler, et cela à n'importe quelle heure, tu m'appelles! OK?

- Oui Angy! A demain...

- A demain...

Elle prend son courage à deux mains et descend rejoindre son père qui est devant un match de rugby.

- Tu vas mieux?

- Oui papa, ça va...

- J'ai fait livrer des pizzas... J'ai pris ta préférée, celle avec des champignons...

- Merci...

Elle va jusqu'à la cuisine et s'en sert une part... Elle mord dedans et l'avale péniblement... Elle se force à finir le morceau... Elle ne se sent pas prête à affronter le regard de son père... Elle préfère monter dans sa chambre pour aller lire... Elle se prend un verre de lait.

- Papa, je monte...

- Tu ne veux rien voir à la TV?

- Non, merci... J'ai un livre à finir...

- Comme tu veux, ma grande. Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi. A demain...

Elle passe par la salle de bain pour se laver les dents puis rejoint sa chambre. Elle attrape _les hauts du Hurlevent; _elle l'ouvre et tombe sur la photo qui lui sert de marque-page... Elle a été prise par Billy, l'été dernier. Il y a Ben, Angy, Seth, Jacob et elle... Les visages sont radieux... Jacob a son bras autour ses épaules et il la regarde avec... avec envie... Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque là... Elle prend la photo et la déchire avant de la jeter dans la corbeille... Elle se jette sur son lit et se remet à pleurer. Encore...

Une main lui caresse l'épaule:

- Bella? c'est l'heure...

- Mmmhhhh...

- Si tu n'es pas bien, tu peux manquer les cours... Pour une fois!

- Non, non... Ça va aller... Je vais prendre un douche...

- Ok... Je descend et je te sors ton yaourt et puis j'y vais

- Merci... A ce soir...

Elle appréhende cette journée mais bon, il faudra bien qu'elle se retrouve en face de LUI un jour ou l'autre! Elle enfile un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt large. Le reflet du miroir lui renvoie l'image de « l'ado en mal de vivre » qu'elle était il y a quelques années, quand elle ne voulait pas que les garçons s'intéressent à elle... D'ailleurs ça a bien marché! Elle n'a eu que deux petits amis, Mike et Tyler, et vu qu'elle n'acceptait pas les mains « baladeuses », ces relation s'étaient très vite essoufflées!...

Et puis Edward a débarqué! Ce mec est un Dieu! Avec ses indomptables cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés, ses yeux verts émeraudes, son sourire en coin éblouissant et son corps de rêve, il attire tous les regards sur son passage! Quand il vient au _Garros _pour voir son frère, elle sent son corps réagir de façon nouvelle... Elle lui adresse très peu la parole de peur de bafouiller et dès qu'elle croise son regard, elle sent ses joues se colorer... En bref, il doit la prendre pour une véritable godiche! Elle soupir... De toute façons, comment cet Apollon pourrait-il s'intéresser à elle?

Elle est en train de finir son yaourt quand elle entend un bref coup de klaxon. Elle attrape son sac de cours et sa veste, ferme la porte et rejoins ses deux amis.

- Salut vous deux...

- Bonjour ma belle!

- Bonjour Bella... Je voulais te dire... enfin... je suis désolé pour ton amie et sa mère... C'est dur...

- Merci Ben... C'est dur...mais bon... Moi, j'ai la chance d'être en vie... Alors je vais avancer... avec l'aide de mes amis...

En disant cela, elle regarde son amie à travers le rétroviseur.

- Bien-sur... On va s'occuper de toi...

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée dure moins d'un quart d'heure. Emmett et Rosalie les attendent sous le platane. Rosalie s'avance vers eux.

- Bella! Comment ça va? Angéla nous a raconté... On est vraiment désolé...

- Putain de chauffard bourré!

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Emmett... Il ne s'est pas arrêté à un stop... Elles sont mortes sur le coup...

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour samedi soir, j'ai été un peu lourdingue... Je croyais que tu avais pris un verre de trop... Hey! Salut mec! Waouw la gueule!

Bella se retourne et se retrouve face à Jacob.

- Bella...

Elle frissonne... Le regard du jeune homme semble rempli de tristesse... Angéla ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, elle lui attrape le bras et l'amène vers le bâtiment où elles ont cours.

- Nous, on y va...

- Déjà?

- Oui, Rose... La prof de français veut nous faire voir le film _Les hauts de Hurlevent _qu'on vient de finir d'étudier... On veut pas se retrouver derrière car sinon, avec leur super matos, on va rien entendre! Mon cœur on te garde une place!

- OK... A tout à l'heure...

Elles s'éloignent...

- Merci Angy...

- De rien, Bella... Je t'ai dis que je serai toujours là pour toi... Mais je dois aussi te dire que j'ai des envies de meurtre et que je vais avoir du mal à rester souriante et amicale avec lui!

- Angy, les autres ne doivent pas savoir... S'il te plait...

- Je vais faire de mon mieux...

Les filles ont beaucoup apprécié le film réalisé par Peter Kosminsky... Ben un peu moins...

La matinée est assez vite passée... En sortant des cours, Angéla prend le jeune homme par la taille:

- Hey, mon cœur! On va faire les boutiques avec Bella... On mangera une pizza au _Palerme_...

- Ah bon? C'était prévu?

- Pas vraiment... Je t'expliquerai... Tu le diras aux autres, s'il te plait...

- Oui, ma puce...

Ils échangent un long baiser... Puis les filles prennent la direction de l'arrêt de bus...

- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme amie...

- Je sais, je sais... Je suis géniale!

Bella lui sourit, c'est le premier depuis l'incident... Elle secoue la tête: il ne faut pas qu'elle pense à ça maintenant...

Le reste de la journée passe sans qu'elle ne le croise... A Dix-huit heures, Ben dépose les filles chez Bella... Son père ne rentrant pas avant vingt heures, elles ont pris l'habitude de se retrouver après les cours et de faire leurs devoirs ensemble. En général, Ben se joint à elles sauf le lundi où il a entrainement de basket...

- A demain mon chéri...

- Ciao les filles!

Bella lui fait un petit signe de la main...

Comme à chaque fois, elle sert deux grands verres jus d'orange. Elle en tend un à son amie...

- Merci...

Elles s'asseyent et boivent en silence. Bella se lève pour dépose son verre vide dans l'évier.

- Bella?

- Oui?

- Je voudrais te poser une question... Après je n'aborderai plus le sujet...

- Vas-y, je t'écoute...

- Hier, tu as dit quelque chose, je n'ai pas compris, tu parlais d'un buisson, de tes douze ans, de Seth...

Bella laisse tomber son verre... Il s'éclate en touchant le sol...

- Merde! Bella je suis désolée...

Son amie est figée, seules des larmes coulent en silence sur ses joues.

- Je vais ramasser...

- Comment on peut oublier ça? C'était comme si ça ne c'était jamais passé... Tout a ressurgi quand il a commencer à me toucher...

Bella parle d'une voix monotone, le regard dans le vide...

- On jouait à cache-cache dans le jardin de l'ancienne maison de Jacob, c'était Seth qui comptait... Avec Jacob, on s'est retrouvé cachés derrière le même buisson... Il a passé ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et dans ma culotte... Il murmurait à mon oreille _« Hum! mais c'est que ça pousse! »... _Putain,je n'avais que douze ans! Ça a duré moins d'une minute car Seth est arrivé, il ne sait rendu compte de rien... Je n'ai presque plus vu Jacob car nos parents se sont pris la tête... Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, j'avais trop honte... Et puis j'ai oublié... Enfin presque! Ça explique surement la distance que j'ai toujours pu mettre avec le peu de mec que j'ai eu...

Angéla a ramassé tous les morceaux qu'elle jète à la poubelle.

- Putain mais quel salop ce mec!

- Angéla! C'est mon cousin!

- Tu vas quand même pas prendre sa défense! Pour moi, c'est un gros con avec un sérieux problème... Je crois que tu l'obsèdes... J'ai repensé aux regards qu'il te lance, la façon dont il parle de toi... Je n'ai pas l'impression que, lui, il te considère vraiment comme sa cousine... Et tu ne lui rends pas service en gardant tout ça pour toi...

- Non, je ne suis pas prête à en parler!

- Mais Bella, tu dev...

- Stop! On arrête là...

- Très bien! Comme tu veux!

Bella attrape son sac de cours et sort son livre de biologie. Le sujet « Jacob » est clos... Au programme, ce soir: l'organisation de l'appareil respiratoire ... Elles se plongent dans leurs révisions...

Angéla regarde sa montre:

- Waouw, dix-neuf heures! Il faut que je rentre...

Le téléphone sonne... Elle regarde le numéro qui s'affiche:

- C'est mon père.

- Je te laisse répondre... A demain

- Bye!

Elle décroche le téléphone:

- Bella? C'est papa, c'était juste pour te dire que je ne vais pas rentrer de bonne heure... Une salle affaire... C'est les joies d'être dans la police...

- Pas de soucis papa... Bon courage...

- Merci, va y en avoir besoin...

Elle s'attrape un fromage blanc, c'est la seule chose qui lui fasse envie...

Quand elle se laisse tomber sur le lit, elle frisonne: elle revoit Jacob au dessus d'elle, les yeux embués par l'alcool et ses mains qui la caressent partout... Elle se redresse et attrape son lecteur MP3, elle glisse les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et sélectionne la B.O de Twilight. Elle se glisse dans les draps, se roule en boule et laisse ses larmes couler... Quand _Never think _se termine, elle s'est endormie...

* * *

><p><strong>On avance tranquillement dans l'histoire... Les choses se mettent en place...<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez toujours envie de me suivre!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains**

**Toujours un grand merci à vous qui me lisez! **

**Ça y est, il arrive ;)... **

**Mais place à la lecture...**

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivent au lycée le lendemain, Emmett et Rosalie les attendent sous le tilleul, leur « point de ralliement »:<p>

- Salut vous trois! Alors les filles, on vous a pas vu hier...

Angéla prend la parole:

- Non... Il fallait qu'on commande une gerbe pour les obsèques... Ça pas été un moment facile...

- Tu m'étonnes... Au fait, Jacob m'a envoyé un texto: il est malade... On ne le verra pas aujourd'hui, voir même demain... Faut dire qu'il n'était pas top forme hier... Par contre jeudi, il a pas le choix, faut qu'il soit là, on a une interro en méca...

Personne ne fait de commentaire...

En attendant le début des cours, le sujet de conversation tourne autour de salle de répétitions que les garçons ont fini d'aménager dimanche soir dans le garage de la maison des Cullen... La journée se passe dans une ambiance plutôt détendue... Il en va de même pour la soirée en compagnie de son père. Mais pour ce qui est de la nuit, c'est une autre histoire. Bella a beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil et quand celui-ci daigne enfin arriver, il est peuplé de cauchemars où Jacob ne s'arrête pas... Son père alerté par ses gémissements et ses cris, trouve sa fille sanglotant dans son sommeil. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant qu'il est là, qu'il veille sur elle... Il réussit à l'apaiser... La nuit s'écoule, plus calme...

Le lendemain après leur matinée de cours, Bella et Angéla se retrouvent chez cette dernière afin de réviser. Ben vient les chercher vers seize heures. Le jeune couple est bénévole à l'association _Alojeg _qui s'occupe de jeunes en difficultés... Sur le chemin, il dépose Bella à son cours de modern-jazz. Avant que celle-ci ne descende de voiture, Angéla lui demande:

- Ça te dit qu'on aille voir Alice demain à la pause déjeuner? On en a parlé dimanche avec elle et puis, tu sais, elle s'inquiète à ton sujet...

- D'accord...

- Bien, je doit l'appeler en rentrant ce soir pour lui donner de tes nouvelles; j'en profiterai pour lui dire de nous attendre devant _Pardailhan_...

Durant ses deux heures de danse, Bella va se donner à fond essayant ainsi de se vider la tête... Puis, comme tous les mercredi, Charlie la récupère en sortant de son boulot et l'amène manger dans le restau de son ami Riley... Et c'est épuisée, qu'elle trouve rapidement le sommeil...

Le jeudi matin, elle a cours qu'à dix heures. Donc quand le trio arrivent au lycée, Rosalie, Emmett et Jacob sont déjà en train de plancher sur leur examen de méca...

La fin de matinée se déroule tranquillement... A onze heures et demi, elle suit Ben et Angéla jusqu'à la voiture. Les deux tourtereaux marchent main dans la main. Elle soupire... Cela fait maintenant un an que ses deux amis sortent ensembles... Pourquoi elle ne peut pas trouver un gentil garçon comme Ben? Ou un gros nounours comme Emmett? Elle repense à ce que lui a dit Alice à propos d'Edward samedi dernier: « _Je connais mon frère, il est raide dingue de toi! Mais si! J'en suis sure! Quand il passe vous voir entre midi et deux, c'est pour toi! Et là, regardes comme il te dévore des yeux! » _Elle avait bien sur viré au cramoisi! Satanées rougeurs! Même Angéla s'y était mis: « M_ais bien-sur qu'il en pince pour toi! » _Mais comment croire que cet apollon puisse être attiré par la jeune fille fade qu'elle est... Elle est loin d'avoir les attributs de Rosalie... Et puis elle se rend bien compte que les tenues qu'elle a adoptées depuis le début de la semaine ne vont pas l'aider à...

- Bella, quand tu veux!

Ils sont arrivés devant la voiture... Elle y monte... Durant le trajet, les discussions tournent autour des résultats des concours et des épreuves du bac à venir... Ils espèrent bien se retrouver sur Toulouse à la rentée prochaine: les filles à l'I.F. Soins Infirmiers de Rangeuil et Ben à l'I.F. Psychomotricien...

Dix minutes plus tard, ils aperçoivent Alice qui les attend, assise, devant les portes du lycée, elle se lève et leur fait des grands signes...

- Hey! Salut!

- Salut Alice! Tu vas bien?

- Oui, Angy... Et vous?

- Ma foi pas trop mal, on a eu les résultats du bac blanc et on s'en est plutôt bien sorti...

- Cool... Moi je les ai demain... Dites, ça vous dérange si on attend Edward et Jasper? Ils finissent à midi...

- Non, pas de soucis...

- Au fait Bella, je suis désolée pour ton amie et sa maman... C'est vraiment terrible... Je parle aussi au nom d'Edward et de Jasper... Je pense qu'ils préfèreront ne pas évoquer le sujet...

- Merci... C'est dur... Mais je dois avancer... C'est pas facile...

- Tu m'étonnes! Bon je ne veux pas t'y faire penser plus, je voulais juste te faire savoir que je suis là si tu en as besoin...

- Merci... T'es adorable...

- Sinon, c'est toujours ok pour samedi? La salle de répèt. est terminée. Elle superbe! Papa n'a pas lésiné sur l'argent qu'il a investi pour son artiste de fils! On va pouvoir assister à leur première répétition dedans! Il me tarde de voir mon Jazzy à l'œuvre!

- Ton Jazzy? Alors, ça y est?

- Il n'a pas pu résister à mon déhancher sur le_ Heavy cross_ de Gossip… J'arrive toujours à mes fins...

Elle illustre ses paroles par un superbe mouvement du bassin accompagné d'un clin d'œil...

- Tu l'aurais vu, il avait la mâchoire qui tombait! C'était trop mignon...

- Qu'est ce qui était trop mignon?

Elle se retourne vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Toi, mon chéri quand tu t'es enfin décidé à m'embrasser!

Elle se jète sur lui et l'embrasse langoureusement... Edward salut Ben et Angéla et se retourne vers Bella:

- Bonjour Bella...

- Bonjour Edward... Jasper...

Ce dernier lui répond d'un signe de la main car Alice ne semble pas vouloir lâcher ses lèvres...

Bella sent son corps réagir à la proximité d'Edward...

- Ça vous dit un kébab?

La proposition d'Angéla la ramène sur terre... Tout le monde acquiesce...

Ils choisissent une table à l'extérieur; les deux couples s'installent laissant deux places libres côte à côte... Edward tire une des chaise à Bella qui sent la chaleur lui monter aux joues... Elle s'assied. Mais lorsqu'il s'installe à ses cotés, sa main lui frôle la cuisse et elle sent comme une décharge électrique dans son bas ventre. Elle frissonne... La serveuse interrompe le malaise qui s'empare d'elle.

- Bonjour! Qu'est ce que je vous sert?

Bella remarque que la jeune femme regarde Edward avec insistance. Ça lui fait un pincement au cœur...

- Six formule kébab avec une bouteille de coca...

- Ok je vous amène ça...

Elle lance un sourire aguicheur à l'attention d'Edward que celui-ci ne remarque pas, trop occupé à dévorer, littéralement, Bella du regard. Son sourire se fane et elle repart avec sa commande.

Le repas est très agréable... Alice est, comme d'accoutumé, très volubile... Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, Edward et Bella décrochent et ne l'écoutent plus, ils sont un peu comme dans une bulle:

- Emmett m'a dit que ton oral à Rangeuil s'est bien passé?

- En tout cas je l'espère car, avec Angéla, c'est vraiment l'IFSI que l'on voudrait intégrer...

- On sera pas loin, je vais en fac de médecine...

- C'est ce que m'a dit Emmett...

- Et que t'a-t-il dit d'autre?

- Que tu passais ton temps à jouer du « Dubessy » sur ton piano... J'ai supposé qu'il voulait parler de Debussy...

- Tu connais?

- J'ai son _Clair de lune _sur mon lecteur MP3...

- C'est ma préférée...

- Il a aussi parlé de ta Ducati et de tes longues balades en solitaire...

- J'ai malheureusement personne avec qui partir à la découverte des villages gersois...

- Moto et campagne, moi je suis partante...

Les mots sont sortis sans qu'elle y réfléchisse vraiment... Ses joues s'empourprent...

- C'est quand tu veux...

- Je... Je n'ai pas de casque...

- je t'en prêterai un... Ma mère doit faire ta taille...

Angéla et Ben se lèvent:

- Bella, faut y aller...

- Déjà?...

Angéla sourit à son amie. Elle est heureuse qu'Edward ai réussi à lui changer les idées...

- Bon ben, de toutes façons, on se voit après demain...

- Yes! Il me tarde! Ça va être trop cool!

Cette fille est une véritable pile électrique.

- Alice! On est loin d'être au point!

- Arrêtes bébé! D'une, je sais comment mon frère joue et de deux, je vous est entendu sur Radiohead: c'était d'enfer! Vous allez voir ça samedi...

- A quelle heure on vient?

- Vers quatorze heures... Emmenez vos maillots, on ferra un plouf... Et puis le soir, on se disait qu'on pourrait aller jusqu'à la patinoire de Blagnac!

Bella blêmit:

- Waouw, Alice, la patinoire! Je... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, avec ma maladresse légendaire...

Angéla ne la laisse pas finir:

- Arrêtes Bella! La dernière fois, qu'on y est allé avec Ben, tu t'es trouvé une excuse bidon! Cette fois-ci tu ne t'échapperas pas!

- Alors, c'est décidé! Ça va être trop cool!

Alice a parlé: il en serait donc ainsi!

De retour en cours de géographie, Angéla ne peut s'empêcher de demander:

- Alors, Edward?

- Quoi Edward?

- Et bien, il est plus que craquant! Et toi, Isabella Swan, tu lui plais!

- Je... J'en sais rien...

- Bella! Je vous ai vu! Vous étiez comme dans une bulle!

- Il est... il est tellement... Je voudrais...

- Mesdemoiselles Swan et Weber, serait-ce trop vous demander que d'écouter mon cours?

Le sujet Edward est donc clos pour le moment...

La fin de journée passe tranquillement...

Et le soir, son père est encore retenu au boulot... Lorsqu'elle s'endort, Jacob apparaît encore et toujours dans ses rêves mais Edward est là aussi et il arrive à temps pour la sortir des griffes de son agresseur...

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Ben devait parler au professeur de mathématique et Angéla devait passer voir la CPE en vue du prochain conseil de classe... Bella les attend à l'ombre du tilleul quand elle sent une présence derrière elle.

- Bella?

Son corps se tend au son de cette voix mais elle se retourne pour lui faire face.

- Bella... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Je t'ai fait tant de mal... Mais, tu es si belle... J'aurais tant voulu que tu partages mes sentiments...

- Jacob... Nous... nous sommes cousins

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... En tous cas, moi, je n'arrive plus à te considérer comme telle...

- Tu m'as fait revivre un enfer! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça!

Elle sert les poings mais n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes... Les quelques lycéens qui se rendent au self, ne semblent pas leur prêter attention...

- Bella, j'avais trop bu et...

- Ça n'excuse rien!

- Je voudrais tant que tout redeviennent comme avant...

- Ça n'arrivera pas! Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas oublier... Ça fait trop mal!

- Oh ma Bella...

- Je ne suis pas ta Bella!

Le ton est en train de monter... Angéla arrive:

- Jacob! Tu lui fous la paix!

- …

- Bella m'a dit ce que tu lui as fait! Tu n'es qu'un salop! Si j'étais un mec, je t'aurais fracasser la gueule!

- Je...

- Tu la fermes! Elle ne veut en parler à personne d'autre! C'est son choix et je le respecte, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec! Par contre, ça veut dire qu'elle est obligée de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors tu vas lui faciliter la vie et faire en sorte de la croiser le moins possible!

Jacob baisse les yeux...

Ben les rejoint et met, ainsi, fin à la discussion:

- On va manger, j'ai trop faim!

- Chéri... Emmett commence à déteindre sur toi!

- On parle de moi?

- Je disais juste à Ben que l'ogre qui est en toi est en train de s'emparer de lui!

Le grand brun éclate de rire... Rosalie regarde Bella:

- Ça va? tu n'as pas l'air bien?

- Non, non... Ça va... Merci...

Angéla prend la direction du self:

- Bon, on y va? Il ne faudrait pas que mon chéri nous fasse une hypo!...

Le soir, Bella s'occupe l'esprit en faisant des lasagnes pour le diner... C'est un des plat préféré de son père et quand celui-ci rentre, il hume la délicieuse odeur qui a remplit la maison.

- Toi, tu as fait des lasagnes à ton vieux père chéri!

- Je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas contre...

- Merci Bella, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi...

A la fin du repas, Bella demande à son père:

- Papa? Tu te rappelles que, demain après midi, je vais chez les Cullen?... Pour voir les garçons répéter...

- Oui, tu m'en a parler la semaine dernière...

- On a prévu d'aller à la patinoire le soir... Mais on ne rentrera pas trop tard... Ben me ramènera...

- C'est samedi, tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas que tu sortes, au vu tes résultats! Et de toute façon, il y a Jacob?

- Oui...

- Bien! Tant que ton cousin est avec toi, tu ne risque rien...

Bella tressaillit...

- Et puis, demain matin, on part à six heures pour notre week-end « pêche dans les Pyrénées »... Comme ça, je sais que tu ne seras pas toute seule. Bon, il faut que je me sauve, j'ai rendez vous avec Billy, chez Riley... On doit fignoler les derniers détails... Je ne rentrerai pas tard...

- Ok... Je monte... Je vais lire... Bonne soirée papa et bon week-end...

- A toi aussi ma chérie...

La nuit ressemble aux précédentes, agitée avec un Jacob toujours omniprésent...

* * *

><p><strong>Pensez à ma petite review...<strong>

**;D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains**

**Toujours un grand merci à vous qui suivez ma fiction...**

* * *

><p>Quand elle ouvre les yeux, il est presque huit heures, son père est déjà parti... Elle enfile un jogging et des baskets et, après avoir mangé un yaourt, part courir sur les berges du Gers avec son MP3 dans les oreilles... Elle adopte un rythme soutenu... Ça lui fait du bien... De retour chez elle, elle file sous la douche. Sous l'eau chaude qui délasse ses muscles, une question la taraude: comment va-t-elle s'habiller? Il y aura Jacob mais il y aura aussi Edward... Edward... Son choix s'arrête sur un pantacourt en jean et un top avec encolure V de couleur noire. Elle décide de laisser ses cheveux lâches. Une fois habillée, elle jète un coup d'œil au miroir. Ça ira...<p>

Il est midi et demi et il fait déjà chaud... La piscine va être appréciée cet après-midi... Sauf que ça sous- entend qu'il va falloir se mettre en maillot devant les garçons... Et ça, Bella n'est pas sûre d'en être capable... Même si elle espère bien trouver une excuse pour ne pas se baigner, elle choisit quand même un maillot avec le plus de tissu possible. Elle le glisse dans son sac de plage avec une serviette, son paréo, sa crème solaire et un jean pour ce soir...

Elle a rendez-vous vers treize heures chez Angéla. Elle mange un morceau, prend son sac, ses lunettes de soleil, une veste et part rejoindre son amie.

- Salut Bella!

- Salut Angy... Tes parents ne sont pas là?

- Ils viennent de partir chez ma grand-mère... Ça tombe bien, on va pouvoir papoter en attendant Ben...

- Angy! Je ne veux pas parler de Jacob!

- Pas de soucis, on va parler d'Edward...

- Y a rien à dire!

- Je ne suis pas d'accord... Dis moi ce que tu ressens pour lui?

- Je... Il... Il est parfait mais pas pour moi! Comment veux-tu qu'il s'intéresse à moi?

- Putain, mais y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre! Edward tient le même discours à sa sœur!

- ...

- Répond à ma question! Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui?

- Tu le sais bien! Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai succombé à son charme! Mais tu sais aussi comment je suis à l'aise avec les mecs!

- En attendant, jeudi dernier, vous étiez sur votre nuage...

- C'est vrai, j'étais bien...

- Ça se voyait! Bella... Je crois que tu devrais lui parler...

- Ça va pas bien! Lui parler de quoi?

- Crois-tu que tu vas réussir à le laisser t'approcher? Que tu vas accepter des contacts physiques avec lui? Comment va-t-il interpréter si tu te contractes à chaque frôlement de bras?...

- Oh Angy... Je ne sais plus...

- Vous allez super bien ensemble... Bella ne le laisse pas passer!... Jacob t'a fait beaucoup de mal... Mais, il faut que tu laisses Edward t'apporter ce que tu mérites...

- Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ce qui c'est passé le week-end dernier!

- Ne cites pas de dates, ni de noms... Mais permet lui de t'aider à aller mieux...

- Je ne sais pas...

- Non, Bella! Ne pleures pas...

Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte que des larmes se sont mises à couler... Elle les essuie d'un revers de la main.

- C'est la première fois que je ressens ça... Je sens comme une boule dans mon ventre à chaque fois que je le vois...

- Je crois que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse...

Ben sonne à la porte, mettant fin à la discussion. Angéla lui ouvre:

- Salut mon cœur!

- Salut ma puce!

Il l'embrasse passionnément puis se tourne vers Bella:

- Bonjour Bella...

- Hello...

- Vous êtes prêtes?

- Oui, on t'attendait...

Ils prennent la direction de chez les Cullen, suivant les indications qu'Emmett leur a donné la veille... La maison est située à l'écart de la ville, au bout d'un chemin de crête. Ben ne peut retenir un sifflement admiratif.

Effectivement le cadre est superbe. La maison au style contemporain domine la vallée... Ses murs blancs ressortent au milieu de la verdure qui l'entoure... Le coupé de Rosalie et la KTM de Jacob sont garés dans la cour. Sur le perron, Alice les attend avec impatience semble-t-il...

- Vous voilà enfin!

Bella regarde sa montre, il est deux heure passées d'une minute.

- On avait pas dit quatorze heures?

Une superbe femme à la chevelure caramel s'approche d'eux:

- Si, si... Mais Alice est sur le pas de la porte depuis demie heure!

- Maman!

Un homme blond, aux allures de mannequin, les rejoint:

- Ne laisse pas tes amis sur le pas de la porte! Et, peut-être pourrais-tu faire les présentations?

- Papa, Maman, voici Ben, son amie Angéla et Bella...

Cette dernière est surprise par le regard brillant que lui adresse les parents Cullen.

- Voici ma mère, Esmée et mon père, Carlisle...

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen et...

- Ah non! Appelez nous par nos prénoms, s'il vous plait... Nous sommes heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Bella sent encore le regard persistant d'Esmée lorsqu'elle prononce ces paroles...

- Bon, les garçons nous attendent! Je vous montre le chemin... Papa, maman, à tout à l'heure?

- Nous ne serons pas de retour avant vingt heures. Vous serez sûrement partis...

- Oui, je pense...

- Et bien, bonne soirée... Amusez-vous bien...

- Merci...

Ils sortent main dans la main comme deux jeunes amoureux et se dirigent vers la Mercédes garée dans l'allée...

- Waouw Alice! Ta maison est superbe!

- Merci, Angy! Ma mère a tout refait à l'intérieur...

La pièce à vivre est, en effet, aménagé avec beaucoup de goût. Les murs, de couleur taupe, font ressortir les meubles modernes blancs... Et la poêle en faïence rajoute une touche encore plus chaleureuse... Les grandes baies vitrées qui s'ouvrent sur un magnifique parc arboré baignent cette pièce de lumière...

- On vous fera voir le reste de la maison un peu plus tard...

Alice ouvre une porte sur la gauche de la pièce et laisse passer ses amis. Ils entrent dans l'ancien garage, réaménagé en « mini salle de concert ». Les murs sont blanc avec le mot « musique » taggé en gris et noir derrière la scène où sont installés les garçons. Trois tables rondes de bistrot et une dizaine de chaises assorties ont été disposées face à la scène... Ce style bistrot donne un coté convivial et intemporel à la pièce.

Bella pose son regard sur Edward et ressent à nouveau cette envolée de papillons au niveau de son ventre. Il la regarde et lui fait son magnifique sourire en coin... Elle fond... Il est si... si parfait!.. Son tee-shirt blanc moule son torse et laisse apparaître ses pectoraux saillants quand à son jean noir...

- Bella? Veux-tu un café, oui ou non?

Alice la sort de sa contemplation et elle sent ses joues se colorer...

- Heu... Oui, je veux bien... Merci...

- Installez-vous... Je vous amène ça de suite...

Edward et Jasper les rejoignent. Seul Jacob reste sur la scène et s'affaire autour de sa batterie... Mais Bella décide de ne pas y prêter attention... Elle doit avancer...

- Un petit café et on s'y met...

Edward s'approche d'elle et lui demande avec un sourire taquin:

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Pour savoir si tu avais trouvé une excuse pour ne pas venir ce soir à la patinoire...

Angéla et Ben éclatent de rire

- Bella sur des patins! Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour!

- Bon ben ça va, Angy! Et merci Edward de me rappeler ce calvaire à venir!

La moue boudeuse de la belle brune a raison de son sérieux et il se met à rire...

- C'est ça, foutez vous de moi!

Alice arrive avec les cafés, suivie d'Emmett et de Rosalie.

- Mais vous avez pas fini de vous moquer d'elle! Parce que si tu veux jouer à ça, mon cher frère, je vais ressortir des vieux dossiers avec photos à l'appui...

- Ok, Alice, j'arrête! Tu ne sors rien du tout!

- Oh oui petite sœur! Tu as la fois où il...

- Emmett! Tu la fermes!

Bella a retrouvé le sourire:

- Et bien quoi, Edward, tu rigoles moins là!

Tout le monde éclate de rire... Tous, sauf Jacob. Il a de plus en plus de mal à gérer les sentiments qui se sont emparés de lui: tristesse d'avoir perdu Bella, colère de ce qu'il lui à fait vivre, peur de la réaction des autres si ça venait à se savoir, jalousie de ce qui se passe entre elle et Edward...

- Hey, Jacob? tu fais la gueule?

- Non Emmett! Je finis d'ajuster ma batterie...

Edward se tourne vers Jasper:

- Bon, Jazz on s'y met?

- Yes, man!

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de sa chérie, il suit Edward et attrape sa basse.

Édward s'approche du micro:

- Bon, on va attaquer par _Spotlight _de Mutemath puis on fera _Creep _pour Alice...

Celle-ci fait un clin d'œil à son frère et lui murmure un merci... Le « public » a pris place autour des tables. Jacob ne semble pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce choix musical...

Angy est assise entre Ben et Bella... Elle se penche vers cette dernière et lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Bella! Tu baves! Remarque, Edward en rock star, ça le fait grave!

Bella pique, bien évidemment, un fard et se lance dans l'observation poussée de sa tasse à café! Mais lorsqu'Edward se met à chanter, elle lève ses yeux et croise son regard émeraude...

- Putain, je le crois pas! il a la voix de Rob Pattinson!

Elle ne peux qu'acquiescer à ce que vient de dire son amie... Elle se liquéfie sur place...

Quand le morceau se finit, les applaudissement fusent...

- Merci!... Nickel, Jazz pour les cœurs! Ça le fait bien...

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi! Mon Jazzy, tu as été génial!

Jasper fait un merveilleux sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil à sa chérie. Puis il se tourne vers Edward:

- Faudra peut-être revoir le deuxième couplet...

- Mais d'abord vous nous faites_ Creep _

- Ok, Alice! C'est parti!

Bella qui se débrouille pourtant pas mal en anglais n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention aux paroles de la chanson. Mais là, elle se laisse emporter par la voix envoutante d'Édward...

-_ When you were here before... Quand tu étais là, autrefois  
>Couldn't look you in the eye... Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux<br>You're just like an angel... Tu es comme un ange  
>Your skin makes me cry... Ta peau me fait pleurer<br>You float like a feather... Tu flottes comme une plume  
>In a beautiful world... Dans un monde merveilleux<br>I wish I was special... Je souhaiterais être spécial  
>You're so very special... Tu es si spéciale<br>But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo... Mais je suis un minable, je suis un cinglé  
>What the hell am I doing here?... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?<br>I don't belong here... Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde_

Elle sent une boule naitre au fond de sa gorge. Elle a du mal à respirer...

- _I don't care if it hurts... Peu importe si ça blesse  
>I want to have control... Je veux avoir le contrôle<br>I want a perfect body... Je veux un corps parfait  
>I want a perfect soul... Je veux une âme parfaite<br>I want you to notice... Je veux que tu remarques  
>When I'm not around... Quand je ne suis pas là<br>You're so very special... Tu es si spéciale  
>I wish I was special... Je souhaiterais être spécial<br>But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo... Mais je suis un minable, je suis un cinglé  
>What the hell am I doing her?... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?<br>I don't belong here... Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde_

Ses efforts pour prendre le contrôle du malaise naissant sont vains...

- _ She's running out again... ___Elle s'enfuit encore,___  
>She's running out... <em>__Elle s'enfuit___  
>She run run run ruun ruuun ... <em>__Elle court...__

Elle croise le regard de Jacob. Il est rempli de larmes et tristesse. Il la fixe puis ferme les yeux, continuant de taper sur son instrument avec rage... Elle est furieuse... Sa sensation d'étouffement s'amplifie...

- _ Whatever makes you happy... Peu importe ce qui te rend heureuse  
>Whatever you wan... Peu importe ce que tu veux<br>You're so very special... Tu es si spéciale  
>I wish I was special... Je souhaiterais être spécial<br>But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo... Mais je suis un minable, je suis un cinglé  
>What the hell am I doing here?... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?<br>I don't belong here... Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde  
>I don't belong here... Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde<em>

Bella se lève brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise, et sort de la maison en courant sous les regards inquiets de ses amis... Elle s'arrête près d'un chêne, s'appuie d'une main sur l'arbre et porte l'autre sur sa poitrine. Elle respire bruyamment... Elle ferme les yeux... La tête lui tourne... Elle n'a plus de force dans les jambes. Elle se sent partir en arrière... Deux bras l'empêchent de toucher violemment le sol... Puis c'est le trou noir...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

**Dans tous les cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains**

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

><p>- Bella?<p>

Elle entend bien la voix mais ses paupières ne veulent pas s'ouvrir. Elle sent quelque chose de frais sur son visage... Ça fait du bien...

- Bon! J'appelle mon père!

Il faut qu'elle réagisse:

- Non, Alice...

- Bella? Putain! tu nous as fait une de ses peurs! Edward t'a rattrapée de justesse!

A ce nom, elle ouvre lentement les yeux... La lumière l'éblouit. Elle est allongée sur l'un des canapé du salon. Angéla est assise près d'elle et lui passe un gant humide sur le front:

- Hey, ma belle!

- Hey...

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Vaseuse...

Elle se rend compte qu'ils sont presque tous autour d'elle, visages inquiets...

- Je suis désolée... J'ai interrompu vos répétitions...

- De toutes façons, Jacob n'est pas au mieux de sa forme non plus. Il est sorti prendre l'air...

Angéla marmonne entre ses dents:

- Pauvre chou! Il doit avoir quelque chose sur la consc...

Bella lui lance un regard noir et lui murmure:

- Angy! Stop!

Edward les observe mais ne dit rien. Alice, qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien, s'approche d'elle:

- Bella? Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Je veux bien un jus de fruit, s'il te plait...

- J't'amène ça...

Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand verre de multi-fruits.

- Merci, Alice!

- On va te laisser reprendre tes esprits... On va se mettre en maillots et faire un plouf... Tu nous rejoins quand tu veux...

- Je vais rester avec toi...

- Non, Angy! Vas y... Ça va déjà mieux... Je vous rejoins dans un moment...

Alice, avant de sortir de la pièce, lui montre les baies vitrées:

- Tu passes par là... Tu pourras te changer dans le pull-house, j'y porte ton sac...

- Ok... Merci...

Elle se retrouve seule... Enfin presque... Elle sent qu'on l'observe avec insistance... Elle regarde vers la porte d'entrée et sent tous les muscles de son corps se crisper:

- Jacob...

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais mieux...

En disant cela, il s'est rapproché d'elle. Trop près car elle sent son parfum. Elle recommence à se sentir oppressée... Il s'en rend compte:

- Je suis désolé... Je m'en vais...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entend le moteur de sa moto vrombir et s'éloigner. Sa respiration semble revenir à la normale... Elle s'assied doucement... Ça semble aller... Elle se lève... Ça va toujours... Elle se dirige vers la piscine. Ils sont tous dans l'eau... L'endroit est paradisiaque. La grande piscine est entourée d'une terrasse en platelage bois exotique, quelques marches disparaissent dans l'eau turquoise... La vue est splendide! Sur la droite de la terrasse, on peut voir le fameux pull-house... Alice l'aperçoit:

- Hey! Ça va?

- Oui, je crois...

- Tu as manqué Jacob... Il vient de partir... Il doit donner un coup de main au magasin de son père... Il ne pourra pas venir avec nous ce soir...

- Ah...

Elle ne trouve rien de mieux à dire... Elle croise, alors le regard d'Édouard et y note comme une lueur interrogatrice... Alice ne lui laisse pas le temps d'approfondir la question:

- Bon, tu nous rejoins?

- Je sais pas...

- Mais si! Ça va te rafraichir! Vas te changer... Tes affaires sont dans la chambre...

Il faut qu'elle se fasse une idée: elle ne va pas trouver d'excuses valables... Elle se dirige donc vers la petite maison aux murs blancs. La terrasse couverte donne sur une cuisine d'été aux allures provençales. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance est très chaleureuse. Une guitare sèche orne le coin du salon. Elle va jusqu'à la chambre. Et là encore, tout est aménagé avec goût... Elle prend ses affaires et va se changer dans la salle d'eau attenante...

Elle revient auprès de ses amis, vêtue de son paréo et s'assoie dans les marches de la piscine.

- Tu as de la chance de ne pas être en grande forme car mon cher frère, ici présent, avait dans l'idée de te jeter à l'eau toute habillée!

En disant cela, elle désigne Emmett qui prend son air des plus innocent:

- Qui moi? C'est pas du tout mon style!

Bella ébauche un sourire... Le grand gaillard s'approche doucement d'elle:

- Bon maintenant, si tu nous rejoins pas de suite, je pourrais peut-être venir te chercher!

- Non! C'est bon Emmett! Je vais m'y mettre seule!

Elle ôte son paréo et se laisse glisser dans l'eau.

- T'es même pas drôle! Rose chérie? Bella, elle est pas gentille! Elle a même pas voulu que je l'aide à se mouiller...

Et il plonge vers sa belle qui disparaît, tirée violemment sous l'eau... Tout le monde éclate de rire...

L'ambiance est légère. Angéla se dirige vers son amie et lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Ça va?

Bella hoche la tête et rencontre le regard noirci d'Édouard; la chevelure désordonnée du bel adonis goute sur son torse musclé... Elle déglutit difficilement...

- Il te dévore des yeux...

La réflexion de son amie a, bien sûr, pour résultat de lui faire monter le rouge aux joues...

De son coté, Edward se félicite d'avoir opté pour un bermuda de bain et d'être dans l'eau car la vue de Bella dans son maillot deux pièces marrons se répercute droit sur son entre-jambe... Il ne rêve que d'une chose: la prendre dans ses bras et la porter jusqu'au lit du pull-house... Emmett le sort de son fantasme débutant:

- Youhou! Eddy! Ça te dit un volley?

- Ouaip!

- Bella et toi vous avez qu'à vous mettre avec Ben et Angéla...

- Ok...

Il rejoint donc son équipe.

Au bout de quelques parties endiablées, les filles décident de laisser jouer les garçons entre eux et d'aller faire bronzette. Bella tend la crème solaire à son amie:

- Tiens, Angy! S'il te plait... Avec ma peau blanche, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me protéger!

- C'est clair!

Angéla applique la crème sur le dos et sur les épaules de son amie. Alice met un coup de coude à Angéla et désigne la piscine:

- J'en connais un qui voudrait bien être à ta place!

Belle s'empourpre aussitôt. Edward qui n'a rien manqué du spectacle lance un regard assassin à sa sœur. En réponse, elle lui tire la langue. Réaction puérile mais tellement « Alice »! Puis elle s'adresse à Bella:

- Angéla m'a dit que tu étais toute seule pour le week-end... Si ça te dit, tu peux rester dormir... On s'installera dans le pull-house...

- Non, Alice, je te remercie...

- Allez! Bella... Je suis tellement contente d'avoir des nanas autour de moi qui ne sont pas « copines » par intérêt! A _Pardailhan_, quand tu vois ces pétasses de Lauren et de Jessica qui ne pensent qu'à mettre le grappin sur Ed!...

- Je ne suis pas sûre que...

- S'il te plait! S'il te plait! S'il te plait!

Comment résister à Alice et sa moue devenue légendaire?

- Ok!

- YES! Trop cool!

Les filles s'installent sur les transats et se prélassent au soleil... les garçons squattent toujours l'eau...

Alice regarde la pendule de la terrasse:

- Waouw! Il est presque dix-huit heures: je vais aller me doucher; Rose tu connais le chemin de la salle d'eau d'Emmett?

- Je crois que je devrais m'en souvenir...

- Les filles vous pouvez utiliser celle du pull-house... Il y a tout ce qu'il faut...

Elle se tourne vers les garçons, toujours dans la piscine:

- Hey les mecs! On va se doucher...

Emmett sort de l'eau rapidement

- Attends moi, bébé! Je vais te frotter le dos...

- Emmett!

Rose a viré au rouge! Bella sourit, pour une fois que ce n'est pas elle!

Une fois prêtes, les filles rejoignent le reste du groupe à l'intérieur de la maison. Ben s'éclipse afin de se doucher à son tour... Alice leur explique:

- Ben prend sa voiture et Edward monte avec vous. Et nous trois, on va avec Emmett... On avait bien envie, si vous êtes d'accord, d'essayer le _Wok31, _c'est un restau chinois où tu composes ton plat cru dans une assiette, tu la donnes au chef et il te la cuit devant toi...

- Ça à l'air sympa...

- Bon, j'appelle pour réserver une table... En plus, il est juste à coté de la patinoire...

Bella monte dans la jeep de Ben... Lorsqu'Edward prend place à ses cotés, elle sent son cœur s'emballer;

Il la regarde, inquiet:

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui, ça va merci... Je... Je n'ai pas trop mangé à midi...

- Si ce n'est que ça...

Il ne semble pas convaincu par son explication... Angéla rompt le silence qui s'est installé:

- Et dire que dans quinze jours, on sera en plein bac!

- Quoi ma puce? Tu vas pas me dire que t'es inquiète?

Elle hausse les épaules... Edward se tourne vers Bella:

- Et toi? Prête?

- On a bien bossé avec Angéla et Ben tout au long de l'année, donc ça devrait bien se passer... Et toi?

- Avec Jasper, on se dispute la première place... Donc ça devrait le faire aussi...

Angéla attrape un CD, le glisse dans le lecteur et force le son. Elle se tourne vers Bella et lui fait un clin d'œil. Les premières notes de _You're The One That I Want _dufilm_ Grease _résonnent dans la voiture. Ben sourit à Angéla et commence à chanter en même temps que John Travolta:

-_ I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power. You're supplyin'. It's electrifyin' ! _

Les deux amies continuent:_  
><em>

- _You better shape up, 'Cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you. You better shape up, You better understand. To my heart I must be true._

- _Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.  
><em>

Et les trois reprennent en cœur,sous l'œil médusé d'Edward:

- _You're the one that I want. (You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh, honey.  
><em>

Edward éclate de rire et les rejoint dans leur délire:

- _The one that I want. (You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh, honey.  
>The one that I want. (You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh,<br>The one I need. Oh, yes indeed. _

Bella et Angéla, reproduisent le petit mouvement d'épaule d'Olivia Newton-John et enchainent:

- _If you're filled. With affection. You're too shy to convey, Meditate in my direction. Feel your way. _

-_ I better shape up. 'Cause you need a man.  
><em>

- _I need a man. Who can keep me satisfied.  
><em>

- _I better shape up. If I'm gonna prove.  
><em>

-_ You better prove. That my faith is justified.  
><em>

- _Are you sure?  
><em>

Et tous ensemble:

- _Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.  
><em>

Bella la joue très Sandy Olsson, l'héroïne du film, et bat des cils en direction d'Edward._  
><em>

- _You're the one that I want. (You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh, honey.  
>The one that I want. (You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh, honey.<br>The one that I want. (You are the one I want want), oo, oo, ooh,  
>The one I need. Oh, yes indeed.<em>

Quand la chanson finit, Bella lance un regard navré à Edward:

- Désolée, c'est notre « petit délire entre amis »

- Ne le sois pas! Nous, c'est notre délire entre Cullen...

- C'est pas vrai!

- Si! Alice adore et comme on est très famille, on peut pas la laisser se dépatouiller seule...

- Quel bel esprit fraternel!

- Par contre, si on cherche des choristes, on pourra faire appelle à vous...

Bella remarque bien la pointe taquine qu'Edward a employée. Elle lui tire la langue, il lui fait son sourire en coin:

- Ça aussi! C'est très Alice!

Et ils éclatent tous de rire... Le reste du trajet passe rapidement. Ben se gare devant le Wok31, à coté du 4*4 d'Emmett.

Une hôtesse les accompagne à leur table et leur donne les modalités du repas...Le principe est très sympa la cuisine est délicieuse et chacun semble apprécie la soirée...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Une petite review, svp...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains**

**Merci pour vos reviews anonymes et signées!**

* * *

><p>A vingt et une heures, ils chaussent leurs patins. La musique et les lumières donnent un air de boite de nuit à la patinoire. Il y a beaucoup de monde. L'ambiance est électrique...<p>

Sur la moquette des vestiaires, Bella arrive, à peu près, à tenir en équilibre, mais lorsqu'elle s'approche de la glace, elle sent ses jambes trembler:

- Putain, je vais jamais tenir là dessus!

Angéla lui prend la main:

- Mais, si! Tu vas voir, ça glisse tout seul!

- Ouais, c'est toi qui le dit!

Ben lui attrape l'autre main et, entre ses deux amis, elle fait ses « premiers pas » sur la glace. Elle ne prête pas attention aux cinq paires d'yeux braqués sur elle. Elle se concentre sur les conseils que lui prodigue son ami. Et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle se lance seule. Sur ce coup là, elle est assez fière d'elle: elle réussit à avancer sans que son fessier ne rencontre la glace. Elle évolue au rythme du _Alors on danse_ de Stromae... Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle s'arrête et s'appuie à la rambarde.

- Allez y les amoureux! Je vais faire une petite pause!

Ben et Angéla s'éloignent main dans la main. Elle va s'assoir sur un des bancs qui borde la patinoire. Elle scrute la foule et n'a pas de mal à trouver Edward qui évolue avec facilité sur ses patins en compagnie d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Elle est subjuguée par son élégance et sa beauté. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas la seule: plusieurs midinettes se retournent sur son passage et ne se gênent pas pour lui mater ses fesses. Elle se perd dans sa contemplation et ne remarque pas Alice et Jasper qui se dirigent vers elle:

- Hey! Tu te débrouilles pas mal!

- Ouais, c'est ça! On va dire que j'arrive à peu près à tenir debout, mais comparée à vous...

- En même temps, on a de l'entrainement car, quand on était sur Strasbourg, on allait à la patinoire une fois par semaine... En plus, l'été, on fait souvent des ballades en roller... Ça aide!... Allez! Viens faire un tour avec nous!

- Ok! Mais on y va tranquille!

Il y a moins de monde. Bella se lance. Elle se tient à la rambarde puis, au bout de quelques mètres, elle se lâche et prend un peu de vitesse... Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que deux mains lui empoignent la taille, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle bascule en arrière... Son dos rencontre un torse musclé et les deux mains glissent vers son ventre renforçant ainsi l'étreinte. Elle reconnaît ce parfum masculin... Un frisson lui parcourt la colonne vertébrale... Il approche ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmure:

- Oups... Désolé... Ou pas...

Elle se sent rougir... Il l'aide à se redresser et lui saisit la main. Elle ne la retire pas mais n'ose pas le regarder. Alice fait un clin d'œil à son frère et elle s'adresse à Bella:

- Bon, ben on te laisse entre de bonnes mains...

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigne avec son Jazzy pour rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie. Bella prend son plus bel air boudeur:

- Moi, je trouve qu'elles sont un peu traitres ces mains...

Edward éclate de rire, il glisse ses doigts entre ceux de Bella et resserre l'étreinte...

- C'est bien la première fois que l'on parle de mes mains en terme de traitresse!

Elle sent le feu de son visage se raviver.

- J'adore quand tu rougis...

Bella ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle choisit de se concentrer sur ses patins... Ils évoluent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'Angéla les rejoigne:

- Hey! Vous deux! On va pas tarder à y aller...

Bella regarde sa montre

- Waouw! Il est déjà vingt trois heures!

Angéla lance un regard aux deux mains toujours liées:

- Comme quoi, pour quelqu'un qui voulait pas venir! On a bien fait d'insister...

- J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée...

Ils quittent la glace et quand Edward lui lâche la main, elle ressent comme un manque... Ils se changent rapidement...

Comme à l'aller, Edward et Bella montent à l'arrière de la voiture de Ben. Elle ne peut retenir un bâillement:

- Je suis lessivée... Je ne sens plus mes jambes...

- Ça le fait en général la première fois. Tu risques d'avoir quelques courbatures lundi...

Elle a du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes. Elle lutte mais entre le ronron de la voiture et la musique qui passe à la radio, elle sombre dans le sommeil.

Elle est bien... Une main caresse avec douceur sa joue:

- Bella? On est arrivé...

Cette voix est si douce... Elle ouvre les yeux doucement. Durant le trajet, Edward s'est rapproché d'elle, lui offrant son épaule comme confortable oreiller. Elle se redresse, les joues en feu:

- Désolée...

- Ne le sois pas, c'était un plaisir...

Il lui adresse un merveilleux sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Elle sent son trouble qui se manifeste au niveau de son shorty. Gênée par cette réaction, elle sort rapidement de la voiture... Edward s'adresse à Ben et Angéla:

- Vous venez boire quelque chose?

- Non, merci... Je suis crevée...

- Comme vous voulez...

Angéla se tourne vers son amie:

- Bella, on mange toujours ensemble demain midi?

- Oui, bien sur...

- A plus! Tout le monde...

Emmett attrape Rosalie par la taille et la rapproche de lui:

- Bien! Une bonne douche est la bienvenue! Et puis, chérie, c'est à ton tour de me frotter le dos...

- Emmett!

- Quoi, ma puce?

Ils se dirigent vers la maison... Alice leur lance:

- Bonne douche et bonne nuit vous deux... Jazzy, tu prends un café avec nous?

- Ouaip et après je me rentre...

Ils se retrouvent tous les quatre au pull-house... Edward fait couler les cafés pendant qu'Alice met le dernier album de Muse dans la chaine et va s'assoir sur les genoux de Jasper sur le canapé. Bella prend place à leurs cotés. Edward les rejoint et s'assied sur le fauteuil près d'elle...

Lorsque la musique s'arrête, Jasper se lève et s'étire:

- Bon, ben moi, je vais y aller.

Alice se lève à sont tour:

- Je te raccompagne... Bella, je vais me doucher et récupérer des affaires pour la nuit...

- Pas de soucis... Bye Jasper!

- Bye...

Alice lui emboite le pas mais, avant de quitter la pièce, se retourne vers son frère avec son beau sourire plein de sous entendu:

- Edward, tu t'occupes de notre invitée...

Et elle repart en sautillant...

- Mon lutin de sœur est incorrigible!

- C'est clair qu'elle a un sacré tempérament...

Bella regarde la guitare et lui demande:

- Tu me joues un morceau?

- Si tu veux...

Il se lève attrape l'instrument et se rassied à coté d'elle sur le canapé.

- Je vais te jouer _Bang Bang _de Nancy Sinatra

- Cool...

Durant son interprétation, Edward ne la quitte pas des yeux et elle se noie dans l'émeraude de ses yeux... Elle ressent des frissons le long de ses bras... Quand les dernières notes résonnent dans la pièce, elle est encore sous le charme... Edward tend le bras et il lui caresse la joue et, de son pousse, il essuie une larme qui a roulé sur sa joue sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle lui sourit.

- Waouw!

Il pose sa guitare sur la table basse et se penche vers elle. Leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle a la boule au ventre... Il ne détache pas son regard du sien... Elle déglutit... Il s'approche jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres... Elle sent son souffle chaud qui balaye le sien... La boule est prête à exploser... Il remonte sa main sur son visage, glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, saisit sa nuque dans un geste plein de douceur et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes...

Un frisson les parcours tous les deux. Il recule, la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur... Il la trouve si sexy... Il refond sur sa bouche si fine et si douce... Il resserre son étreinte sur sa nuque, pendant que son autre main part à la rencontre de sa taille... Elle sent que son cœur a des ratés... Mais quand la langue d'Edward quémande l'accès à sa bouche, le visage de Jacob lui apparaît devant ses yeux. Tout son corps se crispe. Edward se recule, surpris par sa réaction. Elle se met à haleter...

- Je suis désolé... Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais...

Elle se recule dans l'angle du canapé, remonte ses genoux sur sa poitrine et ferme ses yeux. Edward se lève prend sa guitare et la repose sur son socle.

- Je pensais que je ne te laissais pas indifférente.

Il lui tourne le dos. Elle essaye de chasser les images qui lui arrivent en pleine figure. Edward n'est pas comme Jacob, elle le sait. Elle se rend bien compte que, si elle ne dit rien, il va partir. Jamais elle n'a ressenti ce qu'il éveille en elle... Mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir contrairement aux larmes qui inondent ses joues à travers ses paupières closes. Il se dirige vers la porte.

- Je te laisse...

Elle éclate en sanglot. Déconcerté, il se retourne. Elle a la tête dans ses bras, le front appuyé sur ses genoux.

- Bella? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

Elle secoue la tête. Il se rapproche d'elle, s'assied sur la table basse, face à elle. Il n'ose pas la toucher.

- Bella?

- Je suis désolée...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

- Je ne comprends pas Bella... De quoi tu t'excuses?

- …

- Bella, regardes moi, s'il te plait.

Elle relève son visage strié de larmes:

- Ce... Ce n'est pas toi... C'est moi...

Elle sait au fond d'elle qu'Angéla a raison... Que si elle veut que ça marche, il va falloir qu'elle s'exorcise... Mais comment lui en parler...

- Quoi, c'est toi?

- Je... Il... Je ne... Je ne voulais pas...

Elle baisse les yeux... Comment lui dire?

- Il m'a forcée...

Edward sert les poings, mais ne dit rien préférant la laisser continuer à son rythme. Il ferme les yeux...

- C'était horrible... J'avais l'impression que ses mains étaient partout... Sa bouche...

Elle a du mal à respirer... Elle se lève brusquement et se dirige vers la porte fenêtre qui donne sur la piscine. Elle sort, s'appuie contre le mur et essaye de retrouver son souffle. Edward la suit. Il l'observe et repense à la semaine qui vient de s'écouler... Petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place; se pourrait-il qu'il se trompe? Il l'observe... Il voudrait tant la prendre dans ses bras...

- Bella?

Elle le regarde. Il lui tend la main... Elle la saisit, fait un pas vers lui puis un deuxième et se blottit contre son torse... Les minutes s'égrainent...

- Est-ce que je le connais?

Il la sent se raidir...

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Jacob?

Les sanglots agitent à nouveau le corps de Bella...

- Putain, je vais le tuer!

Elle le repousse:

- Non! S'il te plait...

Elle secoue la tête:

- Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler...

- Ne dis pas ça, Bella! Je suis content que tu m'aies fait confiance...

- Alors tu ne feras rien et tu n'en parleras à personne...

Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux suppliants.

- Edward, promets le moi!

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire semblant, vis à vis des autres ou quand je l'aurais en face!

- S'il te plait... Je me suis confiée à toi car je veux nous donner une chance...

Il enlace sa fine taille, resserre son étreinte et murmure contre son oreille:

- Et j'en suis très heureux... Je ne dirai rien aux autres... De toutes façon, ce n'est pas à moi de leur en parler... Par contre, pour ce qui est de ce connard... Bella, c'est un malade, il a un gros problème...

- Angéla m'a dit la même chose...

- Alors, c'est peut-être qu'on a raison!... Bella, je voudrais tellement t'aider...

- Il va falloir que tu sois patient avec moi...

Il lui prend son visage entre ses deux mains et plonge dans son regard chocolat:

- C'est mon deuxième prénom...

Elle ébauche un sourire

- Et puis avec Alice, j'ai de l'entrainement!

- On parle de moi?

- Tiens ma sœur préférée!

Avec les faibles luminaires qui entourent la piscine, Alice ne remarque pas les yeux rougis de son amie. Elle sourit au jeune couple encore enlacé:

- Et bien, je vois que tu t'es bien occupé de notre invitée... Je t'ai piqué un tee-shirt pour lui prêter...

- Pas de soucis...

- Bella? Tu voudras te doucher?

- Oui, je veux bien...

Edward regarde sa montre. Il est presque deux heures:

- Bon, les filles, je vais vous laisser...

- Bien, bonne nuit frangin...

Elle s'approche de lui et lui fait claquer une bise sur la joue. Elle montre le tee-shirt à Bella:

- Je te le pose à la salle de bain...

Et elle les laisse seuls...

- On avait parler d'un tour en moto... Je voudrais te montrer un endroit que j'ai découvert l'automne dernier... On pourrait y aller demain...

- Ok...

- Cool... Bon, ben, je te souhaite une bonne nuit...

Il dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et, à regret, se détache d'elle.

- A demain, Bella...

- Bonne nuit, Edward... A demain...

Elle s'éloigne de lui et, avant de rentrer, lui fait un signe de la main. Puis, elle file sous la douche...

L'eau chaude lui fait du bien. Elle sent encore la douceur de sa bouche sur la sienne... Elle se focalise sur ce baiser et chasse les autres images qui l'assaillent. Une fois sèche, elle enfile le tee-shirt d'Edward imprégné de son odeur. Ce parfum lui déclenche un frisson. Elle prend une grande inspiration dans le col... Elle se sent apaisée... Elle rejoint Alice dans la chambre. Cette dernière est allongée dans le lit et semble déjà endormie. Quand Bella se couche à coté d'elle, elle lui dit d'une voix ensommeillée:

- J'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça avec une fille... Tu lui plait vraiment...

Elle baille:

- Bonne nuit Bella...

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, ben on a bien avancé dans ce chapitre, non? <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains**

**Merci à vous qui suivez ma fiction! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review... **

**Car ça fait vraiment super plaisir de lire vos commentaires!...**

* * *

><p>Quand Bella ouvre les yeux, le radio réveil affiche à peine huit heures. La nuit a été douce: Edward a peuplé ses rêves... Alice dort à poings fermés. Elle se lève et va jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.<p>

Edward assis les pieds dans la piscine, l'observe à travers la baie vitrée de la cuisine. La jeune fille vêtue uniquement de son tee-shirt est incroyablement sexy. La réaction se fait rapidement sentir au niveau de son membre. Il pose le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur le transat près de lui et pique un tête dans la piscine encore fraiche en ce début de matinée du mois de juin. Ses ardeurs sont ainsi rapidement calmées. Au bruit du plongeon, Bella se retourne. Elle se rend compte que la tenue qu'elle porte lui couvre tout juste les fesses... Elle s'empourpre, va jusqu'à la chambre sans faire de bruit, enfile son jean et son top et rejoint Edward au bord de la piscine.

- Je suis désolé, Bella... Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais si tôt...

- Je ne suis pas pas une grosse dormeuse...

- Pas comme Alice... On ne l'a voit pas avant midi! Tu veux un café?

- Je veux bien...

Il sort de la piscine. A la vue de « son » Apollon ainsi peu vêtu, Bella sent son corps réagir... Il s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement... Il attrape sa serviette, s'essuie et va faire couler les deux cafés pendant que Bella s'installe sur une des chaises du salon de jardin. Elle joue avec les petites mosaïques orangées qui recouvre la table... Quand il la rejoint, Bella lui demande:

- Il n'y a que nous debout?

- Non, mes parents viennent de partir courir. Par contre Emmett et Rosalie sont encore couchés... Tu veux piquer une tête?

Le fait de se retrouver en « petite tenue » et seule avec lui l'effraye... Elle secoue la tête:

- Non, merci... Je préfère opter pour le tour de moto...

- Ok, comme tu veux... Tu en as déjà fait, je suppose?

Bella se crispe:

- Je ne suis montée que derrière... derrière Jacob...

- Ça va aller?

Elle lui sourit

- Oui... J'ai très envie de faire un tour de Ducati en ta compagnie.

En réponse, il se lève lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse avec douceur.

- Bien, j'en suis heureux... Je vais me changer. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Tu bois ton café et tu me rejoins. Je te pose sur la table le casque de ma mère et son blouson. Vous devez faire à peu près la même taille.

- D'accord...

Elle le regarde s'éloigner en soupirant. Elle se sent toute émoustillée à la vue de ce corps si parfait. Elle n'a jamais ressenti une telle attirance... Elle a encore du mal à croire qu'il puisse s'intéresser à sa petite personne... Elle finit sa tasse, récupère discrètement son sac et va jusqu'à la maison. Elle enfile le blouson de cuir noir que lui a laissé Edward.

- Il te va nickel!

Elle se retourne et découvre Edward qui finit de descendre l'escalier. Il est vêtu de jean et d'un tee-shirt noirs. Son cœur loupe un battement... Il s'avance vers elle, lui enlace la taille et s'approche de ses lèvres. Il la sent frisonner sous ses doigts. Il s'immobilise:

- Ça va?

- Oui... Tout va bien...

- Tu dois me dire si je fais quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.

- Tout va bien, Edward...

Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et attrape sa nuque l'invitant ainsi à l'embrasser... Edward retient un soupir d'aise. Jamais un simple baiser ne lui a procuré un tel sentiment de bien-être! Bella se détache et le regarde droit dans les yeux:

- Tout va très bien...

Il lui prend la main et la guide vers le garage. Il saisit son casque et son blouson qu'il enfile. Quand Bella aperçoit la Ducati noire, elle ne cache pas son admiration:

- Waouw, j'adore!

Edward lui sourit. Il démarre l'engin, commande l'ouverture de la porte de garage et monte dessus. Elle est subjuguée par la vision qui s'offre à elle: Edward dans une tenue incroyablement sexy sur une moto de rêve...

- Bella?

Elle sort de ses pensées en rougissant, enfile son casque et le rejoint. Une fois montée, elle pose délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de son pilote. Il les lui attrape et ressert l'étreinte autour de sa taille la faisant ainsi se coller littéralement à lui:

- Ça sera mieux comme ça...

Cette proximité leur déclenche le même frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Prête?

- Prête!

Il enclenche la première et s'engage doucement dans l'allée de la maison. Puis il empreinte une petite départementale qui serpente dans la campagne... Bella est grisée par la vitesse et le contact de leurs deux corps... Un véritable sentiment de liberté... Après une vingtaine de minutes, il ralentit et s'engage sur un chemin plus étroit. Il s'arrête à l'orée d'un bois. Bella descend et enlève son casque et il en fait de même. Ils ôtent aussi leurs blousons.

- Alors?

- C'était génial...

- On continu à pied...

- D'accord.

Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils s'enfoncent dans le bois. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, il la regarde:

- On y est presque...

Ils arrivent alors dans une clairière magnifique parsemés de glaïeuls sauvages et de marguerites.

- C'est magnifique!

- Oui... Et c'est calme et reposant... J'aime bien y venir quand j'ai besoin d'être seul...

Bella pose son casque à coté de sien, s'approche de lui et lui enlace la taille. Il se penche vers elle et effleure délicatement du bout de ses lèvres celles de la jeune fille. Elle ferme les yeux de plaisir... Elle veut lui offrir plus... Elle incline légèrement la tête, entrouvre ses lèvres et caresse de sa langue la bouche d'Edward... Il l'entrouvre et la laisse entrer... Commence alors une rencontre sensuelle, douce et humide entre leurs deux langues... Elles adoptent ensuite des mouvements langoureux. A bout de souffle, ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre... Bella laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être. Jamais un baiser ne lui a provoqué de telles sensations! Tout son corps est en émoi... Ils s'asseyent en tailleur face à face. Il passe une main sur sa joue et lui caresse les lèvres du bout de son pouce. Elle ferme les yeux... Chacun semble profiter de l'instant présent...

- Tu as raison, c'est calme et reposant... Je comprend que tu aimes venir ici ...

- Mais c'est encore mieux quand tu es à mes cotés...

Elle lui sourit. Il se déplace et se positionne derrière elle, elle appuie son dos contre son torse... De sa main, il déplace ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche et se penche pour lui embrasser le cou. Bella ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois avec moi dans cet endroit...

Du bout de ses doigts, il effleure ses bras nus... Elle frémit... Il suspend le mouvement... Elle se retourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux:

- Hey, Edward... Tout va bien!

- Je suis désolé, Bella... J'ai tellement peur de faire un geste déplacé, de te faire du mal...

- Je te fais confiance! Je suis sûre que tu ne me feras pas de mal... Tu n'es pas comme LUI!

- Je suis désolé de te faire penser à ça... J'y ai pensé toute la nuit... Et j'ai l'impression que si je ne t'en parles pas, ça va me ronger de l'intérieur... Savoir qu'il a osé poser ses mains sur toi, qu'il... qu'il t'a violé, je...

Bella secoue la tête:

- Non, il ne m'a pas violée... Il s'est arrêté juste avant...

Elle revoit le visage de Jacob au dessus du sien et ressent le contact de son sexe contre le sien... Elle ressent le besoin de se confier:

- Mon Dieu, Edward... c'était horrible... Le sentir à l'entrée de mon... de mon...

Elle se met à trembler. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir...

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû t'en reparler...

- S'il te plait, prends moi dans tes bras.

Elle pose sa tête sur son torse et il l'entoure de ses bras.

- Tu sais, quand je te disais hier soir que tu allais devoir être patient avec moi...

- Oui..

- Hé bien... En fait, je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans mes relations... J'ai eu très peu de petits amis... Je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que les baisers... Ça les a fait fuir... Personnes ne m'a touché... Personne, sauf...

Elle se raidit. Il se recule légèrement, lui soulève le menton et plonge son regard émeraude dans le sien:

- Bella... Je suis bien avec toi... On ira à ton rythme...

- Moi aussi, je suis bien avec toi...

Elle décide de lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressent:

- Mon corps réagit de façon nouvelle à ton toucher ou en ta présence... Mais ce ne sont que des choses agréables...

- Si ça change, tu dois me le dire...

- Ok...

Pour sceller leur « pacte », elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse passionnément... Elle se recule, se retourne et reprend sa place initiale dos contre son torse... Elle lui saisit la main et la place sur son avant bras:

- Tu peux continuer...

Il sourit et reprend sa caresse du bout des doigts lui procurant ainsi un nouveau frisson.

- Mmmhhhh...

Le gémissement et la proximité du corps de la jeune fille mettent son self-contrôle à rude épreuve.

Le téléphone d'Edward se met à sonner, il l'attrape:

- Waouw! Alice! Déjà debout?

- Très drôle! Dis, Bella est avec toi?

- Oui... On est parti faire un tour de moto...

- Humhum!... Cool...

- Oui, ça l'est...

- Bon, tu me la ramènes quand?

- Alice!

- Ben quoi? Je m'ennuie, moi!

- On va pas tarder...

- Bien, je vous attend...

Il raccroche. Bella se redresse et lui fait face:

- Si j'ai bien compris, il faut rentrer...

- On n'est pas non plus aux pièces...

Il glisse ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et l'embrasse fougueusement. Elle pose ses mains sur son torse et le caresse du bout des doigts. Elle découvre ses muscles à travers le tee-shirt et ce contact lui déclenche une véritable décharge électrique dans le bas ventre. Elle gémit... Il se détache d'elle:

- Bella... Stop... S'il te plait... Ce n'est pas que je trouve ça désagréable... Mais tu sais, je suis quand même un mec avec ses réactions physiologiques à la con...

Elle retire ses mains en rougissant...

- On va y aller doucement, ma belle...

- Merci...

- On rentre?

- Ok...

Il lui fait un dernier doux baiser, lui tend la main et l'aide à se relever. Ils récupèrent leurs affaires et rejoignent la moto...

Le retour est aussi agréable que l'aller...

Sitôt garé, Alice vient à leur rencontre:

- Alors? C'était comment?

- Génial! J'adore cette moto!

- Et le pilote?

- Alice!

- Quoi, Ed? Je m'inquiète du bien-être de MON invitée!

- J'ai passé un très bon moment...

- Ça à l'air: je te trouve meilleure mine que ces derniers jours... Au fait, tu manges avec nous?

- Je ne peux pas, je dois manger avec Angy... On a prévu une après-midi révisions...

- Tu as le temps pour un café?

Elle regarde sa montre, il est a peine onze heures:

- Oui! J'ai une heure devant moi

Puis elle se tourne vers Edward:

- Tu pourras me raccompagner?

- Bien sur! Voiture ou moto?

- Moto?

- Ok! Tu me dis quand tu veux y aller...

- Pour l'instant café! On va s'installer au bord de la piscine...

Edward saisit la main de Bella et ils suivent Alice...

Ils s'installent autour de la table aux mosaïques oranges. Edward a entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Bella. Alice revient avec les cafés et, à peine assise, la questionne:

- Il t'a amené dans SA clairière?

- Oui, c'est magnifique!

- Je n'en sais rien! Il n'a jamais voulu m'y emmener!

- Ah!

Bella est surprise et heureuse d'avoir eu le privilège de partager cet endroit avec lui. Elle le regarde. Il lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle lui sourit.

Emmett et Rosalie les rejoignent. Emmett fixe les mains enlacées:

- Non! Mon petit frère et Bella! Qui l'aurait cru!

Rosalie lui lance un regard, navrée:

- Tu dois bien être le seul à n'avoir rien vu!

- Mais c'est que je suis tellement subjugué par toi, ma chérie, que je ne vois rien d'autre autour...

- N'en fais pas trop quand même!

Alice se lève:

- Petit café, les amoureux?

- Ouaip...

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour d'Esmée et de Carlisle de se joindre à eux... Esmée remarque, elle aussi, les mains et l'étincelle dans les yeux de son fils. Elle ne dit rien mais lui fait un sourire plein d'amour.

- Alors votre soirée?

C'est Alice qui répond:

- Très bien! Bella a fait ses débuts sur des patins et elle n'est même pas tombée.

- Je n'ai pas pris trop de risque non plus...

Alice continue le récit de la soirée, Emmett apportant quelques commentaires par ci, par là, surtout à propos du restaurant... Esmée se tourne vers Bella:

- Bella? Tu manges avec nous?

- Non, merci. Angéla m'attend pour midi...

Et cela l'arrange bien, car elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion, jusqu'ici, de rencontrer les parents de l'un de ses petits amis et elle ne se sent pas des plus à l'aise!

- Alors, une autre fois peut-être?

Voyant la gêne de Bella, Edward ressert l'étreinte de ses doigts:

- Maman, chaque chose en son temps...

- Oui, bien-sûr... En tout cas, tu es la bienvenue dans cette maison...

Bella lui fait un timide sourire en remerciement...

- D'ailleurs, il est midi, faudrait que j'y ailles...

- Ok, je te raccompagne...

Elle va récupérer son sac et le casque et, après avoir saluer tout le monde, ils rejoignent la moto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garent devant le pavillon des Weber.

- Merci.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi... Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit?

- Mon emploi du temps en début de semaine est plutôt chargé.

- Pour moi, c'est pareil... Je n'ai qu'une heure de pose... On peut peut-être manger ensemble mercredi midi?

- Oui, ça serait bien...

- Je passe te prendre au _Garros_, en moto?

- D'accord... Je finis à onze heures trente...

- Et moi à onze, donc je t'attendrai sur le parking...

Angéla, alertée par le bruit du moteur, les rejoint:

- Waouw! Une Ducati! J'en connais une qui a du prendre son pied!

- C'est clair! On est allé se balader... C'était vraiment génial...

- Cool! Heureuse que tu t'es changé les idées... Edward? Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Non, merci, j'y vais...

Il attrape Bella par la taille, la ramène contre lui et lui dépose un tendre baiser:

- Salut ma belle... A mercredi...

- A mercredi...

- Salut Angéla...

- Bye!

Il récupère le casque que lui tend Bella, enjambe sa moto et s'éloigne...

Angéla se tourne vers son amie:

- Toi, tu as des choses à me raconter!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi? <strong>

**Ce chapitre apporte quelques réponses... Mais pas toutes, je suis d'accord... **

**C'est pour vous donnez envie de revenir! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Toujours merci pour vos reviews! **

**Je sais, je me répète! Mais il y en certaines où je n'ai pas la possibilité de répondre...**

**/!\ Lemon /!\**

**Et oui, on y est! Ça va être un peu chaud... **

**Lectrices vous voilà averties ;)**

Angéla sert deux grands verres de jus d'orange et elles s'installent dehors, sur la terrasse:

- Alors? Vas-y, je t'écoute!

Et Bella lui raconte sa fin de soirée, comment, quand elle s'est retrouvée seule avec lui, il a failli partir sur de mauvaises interprétations et que du coup, elle lui a « presque » tout avoué pour ne pas le perdre. Sa compréhension, sa colère contre Jacob, sa douceur dans ses gestes... Tout y passe, elle dépeint l'homme parfait qui fait chavirer son cœur!

- Je suis si contente pour toi Bella!

- Oh Angy! Je suis tellement bien avec lui! Je... Je...

Elle rougit.

- Quoi Bella?

- Je ne reconnais pas mon corps! Il me déclenche des frissons partout rien que par un simple baiser! J'ai... J'ai envie d'aller plus loin... Et pourtant, ça ne fait que quelques heures que l'on est ensemble... Ça va trop vite... Je ne me reconnais pas... Et puis, je suis morte de trouille...

Angéla lui entoure les épaules de son bras:

- Sincèrement, je trouve que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre! Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il est à ton écoute! Laisse faire les choses Bella! Concentres toi sur ce qu'il t'apporte! Tu te rappelles de notre devise?

Et c'est en cœur qu'elles la disent:

- Carpe Diem!

- Merci Angy! Heureusement que je t'ai!

Angéla lui fait un grand sourire:

- Chacun son tour! Les amis, c'est fait pour ça! Juste une petite question technique: tu prends bien la pilule?

- Oui, à notre dernier rendez-vous, la gynéco m'a conseillé de la prendre...

- Bien! Ça c'est fait... On mange un morceau? Ben ne va pas tarder...

- Ok!

Le lendemain matin, Bella ouvre les yeux avant que son réveil ne sonne. Elle se sent un peu endolorie et découvre des muscles dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence! Edward l'a bien prévenue qu'elle aurait des courbatures... Elle sourit en pensant à lui... Elle descend, prend du paracétamol et prépare le petit-déjeuner... Quelques minutes plus tard son père la rejoint.

- Ça sent bon! Tu as bonne mine ma chérie... Ça fait plaisir! Tu as passé un bon week-end?

- Oui, très bon... Je me sens mieux... Je suis rester dormir chez les Cullen. Alice, la sœur d'Emmett, m'a invitée...

- Comme ça tu n'étais pas toute seule... Et la patinoire?

- Ça a été! Je me suis bien amusée! Mais maintenant, j'ai quelques courbatures...

- Qui l'eut cru! Ma petite fille maladroite sur des patins!

- Et bien, je ne suis même pas tomber!... Et ton week-end à toi?

Il attrape le journal que sa fille lui a déposé à coté de sa tasse à café:

- C'était une bonne pêche... Marie et Sue vont avoir du boulot! Sinon, comment était Jacob?

Elle se crispe. Son père qui feuillète _La Dépêche_ ne remarque pas la réaction de sa fille. Il continue:

- Billy est inquiet... Depuis une semaine, il ne reconnaît plus son fils...

- Tu sais avec les révisions et les examens je... Je ne le vois pas trop...

- C'est vrai que les épreuves du BTS ont débutées... C'est peut-être ça qui le travaille...

- Peut-être...

Il regarde sa montre:

- Bon, faut que j'y aille! A ce soir, ma chérie!

- Bonne journée papa...

Elle monte se préparer... Elle doit chasser Jacob de son esprit... Ne penser qu'à Edward...

Ben et Angéla passent la prendre vers huit heures... Ils arrivent au lycée en même temps que Jacob et Emmett. Ce dernier apostrophe Bella:

- Hey! Salut petite sœur!

- Emmett!

- Quoi? Maintenant que tu es avec mon frère, c'est tout comme!

Bella croise le regard de Jacob: il est rempli de colère. Elle en frissonne... Emmett met un coup de coude à son pote:

- C'est pas cool ça? Notre petite Bella et mon petit frère! Il manque plus que toi et...

- Ouais, c'est bon! C'est pas la peine de me rappeler que je suis seul!

Et il plante le groupe, sous l'œil ébahi de Ben et d'Emmett qui ne comprennent pas ce qui arrive à leur ami. Emmett le regarde s'éloigner:

- Putain, mais quelle mouche l'a piqué à celui là?

Angéla hausse les épaules:

- C'est bon! Ça lui passera!

Rosalie arrive, faisant ainsi diversion avec son top rouge au décolleté plongeant... Emmett en bave presque:

- Waouw! Chérie, tu es superbe!

Et il l'embrasse goulument...

Jacob fuyant la petite bande, le reste du début de semaine se passe tranquillement...

Le mercredi matin, Bella ne cesse de regarder sa montre. Angéla la taquine:

- Tu ne la feras pas avancer plus vite!

Bella soupire... Péniblement les minutes passent et enfin la sonnerie annonce la fin de matinée de cours. Elle se lève, tend son sac déjà prêt à son amie:

- Tu peux me le prendre?

- Bien sûr...

- Merci! A tout à l'heure... Vers quatorze heures...

- Prend ton temps... On t'attend à la maison...

Elle descend les escaliers en courant et rejoint le parking où Edward doit l'attendre. Elle croise deux pimbêches de terminale:

- Putain quel canon! T'as vu ce cul!

- En tout cas, moi, je voudrais bien qu'il me prenne sur sa moto!

- Irina! T'es incorrigible!

Et elles se mettent à glousser. Bella sourit. En passant près du tilleul, elle ne remarque pas Jacob. Il l'a suit des yeux. Quand il aperçoit Edward nonchalamment appuyé à sa Ducati, il sent cette satanée jalousie s'emparer de lui. Et lorsqu'il le voit enlacer « sa » Bella et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, il sert les poings de rage... Il ferme les yeux et prend de grandes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer...

Edward se détache d'elle et plonge dans son océan chocolat:

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi...

Il lui tend le casque qu'elle enfile et un sac à dos:

- Tu peux prendre ça?

Elle acquiesce.

- Où est ce qu'on va?

- Tu le découvriras bien assez vite...

Elle grimpe derrière lui et il démarre... Elle adore vraiment le bruit de ce moteur! Elle aperçoit la dénommée Irina et sa copine en mode « bavage ». Ça la fait sourire...

Elle reconnaît rapidement la route empruntée dimanche dernier. Elle « épouse » les mouvements de son pilote dans les courbes, anticipe les freinages... C'est grisant... Elle profite de l'instant présent!

Il se gare près du petit chemin qui les mène à la clairière. Ils ôtent leurs casques et il l'embrasse tendrement...

- Tu sais que tu es une passagère modèle?

- Merci... Je trouve que tu as une conduite très fluide, c'est super agréable...

Il saisit le sac et sa main. Il la guide vers « leur » petit éden. En y arrivant, elle est à nouveau subjuguée par la beauté de l'endroit. Il sort du sac une fine couverture et l'étale sur le sol:

- Vas-y, installe toi!

Elle s'exécute:

- Un pique-nique?

- Ça ne te plait pas?

- Tu plaisantes? C'est une super idée!

- En fait c'est un peu égoïste, j'avais envie d'être seul avec toi...

Elle lui sourit. Il s'assied face à elle et sort les victuailles qu'il dépose à coté d'eux: tomates cerises, sandwichs, chips, des fraises, de la chantilly.

- De la chantilly? C'est original pour un pique-nique!

- Ben, c'est la saison des fraises et j'adore la chantilly!

- C'est une bonne raison!

Et ils éclatent de rire...

- Qu'est ce qui te fait envie?

Toi! Mais elle se voit mal lui dire ça! Elle opte pour une tomate:

- Hummm! Elle est délicieuse.

- Elle vient du potager de ma mère... En fait, c'est elle qui as tout préparer enfin presque... Je n'ai fait que passer récupérer le sac avant de venir te chercher... J'y ai juste rajouté mon ingrédient...

- C'est très bien comme ça...

Elle lui tend une tomate et il la saisit mais garde son index entre ses dents. Elle déglutit... C'est d'une telle sensualité! Il desserre son étreinte et elle « récupère » son doigt.

- Tu as raison, c'est délicieux...

A cette phrase ambiguë, Bella sent réagir son corps... Pour se redonner un peu de contenance, elle décide de prendre un sandwich et croque dedans... Edward en fait de même et ouvre le paquet de chips. Il préfère changer de sujet:

- Sinon, comment c'est passé ton début de semaine?

- Très bien...

- J'avais très envie de t'appeler...

- Tu aurais pu...

- Je ne voudrais pas être le mec trop collant...

- Tu es parfait!

Trop tard, les mots sont allés plus vite que ses pensées... Elle vire au rouge... Il lui caresse la joue:

- Jusqu'à présent, tu t'es ouverte à moi... Tu as été plus qu'honnête... A mon tour de l'être... Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour une fille ce que j'éprouve pour toi! J'ai eu pas mal de nanas... Mais, malgré ce que peuvent dire certains, je ne suis jamais allé jusqu'au bout... Depuis qu'on est sur Auch, je n'ai eu personne... Et à partir du moment où je t'ai vu à la soirée de Rosalie, je n'espérais qu'une chose... TOI...

Leurs cœurs battent la chamade. Les papillons de Bella ont envahi son ventre et ils semblent de plus en plus nombreux! Dans un murmure, elle lui avoue:

- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi...

Il se penche vers elle et met tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour elle dans un baiser. Sa langue quémande l'entrée d'une douce caresse sur sa lèvre supérieure. Elle entrouvre sa bouche lui permettant ainsi l'accès. Le ballet de leurs langues embrase ce cocktail explosif de peur et de désir qu'elle ressent pour lui... A bout de souffle, elle se détache de lui. Le beau regard émeraude est noirci par l'envie. Il se recule et s'assied en tailleur:

- Je... Je crois qu'on devrait continuer le repas...

- Mmmhhhh...

Elle a du mal à redescendre sur terre... C'est le bruit de la chantilly qui la fait revenir à l'instant présent.

Il engouffre le fruit caché sous un monticule de crème.

- C'est de la chantilly à la fraise que tu manges!

- J't'ai dit que j'adorais ça...

Elle en attrape une et y croque dedans.

- Tu veux pas un peu de chantilly?

- Je ne voudrais pas te priver...

Il lui tend la bombe et elle en met un peu sur le morceau qui lui reste avant de le savourer:

- Tu as raison... C'est un délice.

Elle saisit une autre fraise qu'elle couvre de chantilly et la lui tend. Quand il enfourne le tout, un peu de crème perle au coin de sa bouche. Il la rattrape du bout de sa langue. Elle sent un frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine... Les papillons s'agitent et s'en est presque douloureux. Elle a besoin de le sentir contre elle. Elle repense à ce que lui à dit Angy: Carpe Diem! Alors elle s'approche de lui lentement. Il ne bouge pas. Elle s'assied sur lui et enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle plonge sur ses lèvres. Le goût est exquis: mélange d'Edward, de fraise et de chantilly... Elle y met autant de passion que lui... Elle agrippe sa chevelure cuivré pendant qu'il lui caresse doucement le creux des reins... Dans cette position du « lotus habillé », elle sent tout le désir de « son homme » qui s'exprime à travers son pantalon. Elle ressent comme un frémissement au niveau du clitoris...

- Bella...

Elle gémit et descend ses mains sur son torse. Elle caresse ses muscles saillant à travers le tee-shirt...

- Tu me rends fou...

Sa voix est roque. Elle est, à la fois, effrayée et très excité de savoir qu'ils vont découvrir « ça » ensemble.

- Bella? On n'est pas pressé...

Quand elle croise son regard, elle y voit une réelle inquiétude. Alors, pour toute réponse, elle se recule et retire doucement son débardeur... Il déglutit avec difficulté face au magnifique tableau qui s'offre à lui: ses yeux chocolats pétillent d'une lueur nouvelle, ses cheveux bruns tombent en cascade sur ses épaules nues, son corsage bleu nuit épouse à merveille les contours de sa poitrine et sa peau laiteuse semble d'une douceur exquise... Elle descend ses mains vers le bas de son tee-shirt et, lentement, elle le lui retire. Puis elle dirige ses mains dans son dos pour défaire l'attache de son soutien-gorge, ses mouvements créent une friction sur son sexe déjà très dur. Il ne peut retenir un râle de plaisir... Elle se jète sur ses lèvres, frottant ainsi ses pointes durcies sur le torse musclé d'Edward. Il enlace sa taille, le contact de ses mains sur sa peau nue la font frissonner. Il ose s'aventurer à la frontière de son pantalon et y rencontre l'élastique de son shorty... Elle gémit contre sa bouche... Il l'a fait basculer en arrière... Il dépose une multitude de baiser dans son cou. Elle promène ses mains dans son dos.

- Edward...

Sa voix est plaintive. Il s'arrête et roule sur le coté, cherchant son regard:

- Bella?

- J'ai envie de toi... Mais... Mais, je... Je suis morte de trouille!

- Si tu en as vraiment envie, on va y aller à ton rythme...

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de mon envie qu'en ce moment!

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle dirige ses mains vers le bouton de son jean qu'elle fait rapidement sauter; elle plie les jambes afin de soulever ses fesses et fait descendre son pantalon. La voici offerte, seulement vêtue de son shorty coordonné...

- Tu es magnifique...

Encouragée par ce compliment et ces prunelles emplies d'amour et de désir, elle réitère son effeuillage et se retrouve ainsi nue... La vision de ce corps parfait fait frétiller d'impatience le sexe d'Edward. Il est plus qu'à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Sans la quitter des yeux, il retire son pantalon et son boxer dans un même mouvement. Elle n'ose pas descendre son regard et préfère le laisser encré dans celui de son adonis. Il se glisse entre ses jambes prenant appuie sur ses genoux et sur ses mains. Quand son gland vient frotter le sexe humide de Bella, elle ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Bella?... On peut attendre...

Bien que dans l'état où il est, ça va être difficile...

Elle secoue la tête violemment, tant pour lui répondre que pour chasser le visage de Jacob. Elle murmure:

- Carpe Diem!

Elle descend ses mains sur ses fesses musclées et par un léger appui l'invite à continuer... Il s'introduit doucement en elle. Elle est si étroite... Rapidement il rencontre une barrière qu'il identifie comme étant son hymen, il s'arrête. Elle halete.

- Bella, inspire...

Il lui laisse prendre trois grandes inspirations et à la quatrième la pénètre un peu plus, déchirant au passage la fine membrane...

- Aaarrrgghh

- Je suis désolé ma chérie...

Il s'immobilise à nouveau, la laissant, ainsi, s'habituer à sa grosseur et il l'embrasse tendrement:

- Je t'aime...

Ces trois mots sont sortis tout seul mais il ne le regrette pas... C'est la première fois qu'il les dit... Il embrasse la larme qui perle sur sa joue.

- Ça va aller?

Elle hoche timidement la tête. Il continue sa progression jusqu'à butter en son fond. Elle commence à s'accoutumer à sa présence dans son antre. Il se retire plus rapidement. Puis il s'enfonce, à nouveau, en elle avec un sentiment de plénitude. Il débute alors des mouvements de va-et-vient... Elle se détend un peu... Il sent son plaisir qui grandit. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui permettant ainsi un accès plus profond... Il ne va pas tenir longtemps... De son coté, Bella lâche prise et se laisse aller au plaisir qu'elle exprime par de petits gémissements:

- Oh mon Dieu! Edward c'est trop bon!

Il ne veut pas atteindre la jouissance avant elle. Il plonge dans son cou et y promène sa langue, remontant lentement vers son lobe d'oreille qu'il se met à suçoter. Et bingo! Elle se cambre sous la décharge électrique de plaisir et gémit de plus belle... Quand il sent les parois de son vagin se contractées autour de sa verge, il atteint le maximum de l'excitation et se libère en elle en de longs jets saccadés...

- Edwaaaard...

- Bellaaaa...

Ils ont du mal à retrouver leur souffle. Ils restent enlacés ainsi de longues minutes. Puis, il se redresse et lui sourit tendrement:

- Tu vas bien?

- Mmmhhhh...

- Je suis désolé pour la douleur...

- Le plaisir que tu m'as porté à la suite me l'a fait vite oublier...

Il se laisse glisser sur sur son flanc droit, la tête en appui sur sa main et l'observe. Elle a vraiment un corps de déesse; ses seins dont les pointes sont encore durcies par le plaisir sont parfaits. Il ne les a pas encore touché mais ils les imaginent fermes et doux à la fois... Il n'ose pas promener ses mains dessus, de peur de lui rappeler les gestes déplacés de Jacob... Ce salop! Comment peut-on faire une chose pareil?... Il ne doit pas penser à ça maintenant... Bella est tout ce qui compte... Sa Bella...

- Tu le pensais?

Il lui lance un regard interrogatif.

- Tu l'as dis... Mais est-ce que tu le pensais?

Comprenant ce à quoi elle fait allusion, il lui caresse la joue:

- Je pensais chaque mot... Et surtout ceux-là: Je t'aime, Bella... Dès le premier regard, tu as été celle avec qui je voulais vivre CE moment...

Et il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse tendrement...

- Et je suis heureux qu'on est partagé notre première fois...

- C'était vraiment très bien...

- C'était même plus que ça!

- Je suis d'accord...

Elle se blottit contre son corps nu et soupir d'aise...

**Bon, ben, ça y est! Ils l'ont fait! **

**Alors?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews! **

**(MrsShaly, ****mekissa27,** **twilight0507 je ne peux vous remercier que comme ça!)**

**Bon, la suite va être moins douce que le chapitre précédant!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivent chez Angéla, Bella est toujours sur son petit nuage...<p>

- Salut vous deux!

- Salut Angéla...

Angéla observe l'air « béat » de son amie:

- Bella? Ça va?

- Très bien...

- Ça à l'air... Vous voulez boire quelques chose?

Edward acquiesce:

- Un petit café...

- Ben est sur la terrasse... Bella? Tu connais le chemin...

- Oui, mam'selle...

Angéla les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard avec les cafés...

- Alors où est-ce que vous avez mangé?

- On a pique-niqué!

- Cool...

- Ça l'était...

Bella lance un regard plein de sous-entendus à Edward. Angéla ne relève pas... Chaque chose en son temps...

Edward regarde l'heure:

- Je vais pas trop tardé... Jasper m'attend pour bosser...

Angéla demande:

- Ça vous dit qu'on fasse comme jeudi dernier?

Edward se lève:

- Ouais... Ça serait sympa...

- Vers onze heures trente devant _Pardailhan_?

- Ok...

Bella se lève à son tour:

- Je te raccompagne...

- Bye Ben, Angéla merci pour le café...

- Avec plaisir... A demain...

- A demain...

Les deux tourtereaux partent main dans la main. Arrivés près de la moto, il lui enlace la taille et la ramène sur son torse:

- Salut ma belle...

Elle se blottit contre lui.

- Pffff, ça va être long jusqu'à demain...

Il sourit:

- On dirait Alice!

Bella se recule et encre son regard dans le sien:

- Edward? Je...

- Quoi Bella?

- Je t'aime...

Le cœur du jeune homme a un raté. Ces trois mots qu'il entend pour la première fois, lui apportent un sentiment d'allégresse... Il se sent entier...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Bella...

Et poursceller cette déclaration, il lui attrape le visage entre ses deux mains et dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bella... Il faut que j'y aille... J'ai déjà presqu'une heure de retard...

- Ok...

Elle se « décolle » de lui à regret...

- On se voit demain, ma belle...

- Mmmhhh...

Il récupère les casques, enfile le sien et s'éloigne...

Quand elle rentre, elle croise Ben:

- Je vais jusqu'à chez moi chercher mes fiches...

- Ok... A plus...

Elle rejoint Angéla sur la terrasse.

- Toi! Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter...

Bella s'empourpre.

- Vous l'avez fait?

- …

- Vous l'avez fait! Alors, comment c'était?

- C'était parfait!

- Effectivement tu as le visage de celle qui a pris son pied!

- Angy!

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus! Je veux juste te dire que je suis très contente pour toi...

- Merci...

- Je sais que je me répète mais vous faites un joli couple...

- Je trouve que ça va un peu vite... Mais je ne regrette rien...

- C'est tout ce qui compte!

- Bon, on s'y met?

Et l'après midi s'écoule comme tous les autres mercredi: révisions, danse, restau chez Riley avec Charlie

Elle est en train de finir de se laver les dents quand son père l'appelle:

- Bella! C'est pour toi!

Elle regarde sa montre, il est vingt et une heure trente. Elle prend le téléphone que son père lui a monté.

- Merci papa...

Il redescend lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Allo?

- Bella, c'est moi...

Elle reconnaît son doux ténor:

- Bonsoir.

- Je t'ai appelée sur ton portable mais je suis tombé direct sur le répondeur...

- Oui, il n'est pas allumé... Le mercredi soir, je mange au restau avec mon père et je l'éteins... J'ai oublié de le rallumer...

- Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit et te dire que j'ai adoré notre pique-nique, même si je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme ça...

Bella sourit à cette allusion.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi... Et je dois t'avouer que je suis prête à en refaire un quand tu veux!

- J'en prend note...

- Sinon vous avez bien bossé avec Jasper?

- Ça a été dur de se concentrer... Mais bon, c'est plus des re-révisions! Et vous...

- Tout pareil...

- Bon, on se voit demain?

- Yes!

- Bonne nuit, ma bella...

- Bonne nuit, Edward...

- Fais de beaux rêves...

- Je pense qu'ils vont être agréables...

- Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime...

Et elle raccroche. Elle redescend le combiné.

- C'était qui?

- Edward Cullen, le frère d'Emmett et d'Alice.

- Ah?

- C'est un ami...

- Et pas plus?

- PAPA!

- Ok! Tu ne veux pas en parler!

- Bonne nuit, papa

- Bonne nuit, ma chérie...

La matinée du jeudi matin, Bella fait preuve de la même impatience que la veille...

Quand, enfin, ils rejoignent Rosalie et Emmett sur le parking, Ben leur demande:

- Jacob ne vient pas?

Emmett hausse les épaules:

- Non... Il est plus que casse-couille en ce moment!

Ben acquiesce:

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt morose ces derniers jours...

- On dirait que ça le fait chier que Bella et Edward sortent ensemble...

Bella ne dit rien et triture ses doigts. Rosalie l'observe:

- Bella? Ça va?

Angéla vient à son secours:

- Elle est juste pressée de retrouver son prince charmant!

Bella sourit à cette idée et Ben ouvre la voiture:

- Et bien, allons-y!

Jasper, Alice et Edward les attendent devant l'enceinte du lycée. Quand Bella aperçoit ce dernier, elle est complètement envoutée par son charisme. Il avance vers elle:

- Salut toi...

Et il l'embrasse tendrement...

- C'est bon! Laisses la respirer! Bonjour Bella!

Bella se retourne vers Alice:

- Salut Alice!

- Il faut que je t'embrasse moi aussi!

Et elle fait claquer une bise sur la joue d'une Bella déconcertée.

- C'est pour te remercier!

Bella ne comprend toujours pas...

- D'une part, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux! Et d'autre part, les têtes de Laurène et de Jessica qui sont en train de vous regarder valent leur pesant d'or!

Bella suit le regard d'Alice et tombe sur deux pauvres filles qui arborent un air « dégouté ». Edward lui saisit la nuque et plonge sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plus fougueux. Quand il abandonne ses lèvres, il lui fait son petit sourire en coin:

- C'était juste pour le bonheur d'Alice!

Et ils éclatent tous de rire...

Alice se tourne vers Emmett et lui demande:

- Jacob n'est pas avec vous?

- Non, il nous a sorti une excuse à la con...

- Ah Bon? Tant pis pour lui...

Edward lance un regard inquiet à Bella. Elle lui sourit timidement et il lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Je n'aime pas le savoir si près de toi...

Alice les interrompt:

- Tout le monde est ok pour une pizza? Bella?

- Ça me va...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre couples s'installent sur la terrasse du _Palerme_... Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur... Trop vite...

- Treize heures! Faut y aller...

Ils se lèvent. Edward prend la main de Bella et il la guide à l'écart du groupe:

- On se voit samedi?

- Bien-sûr...

- Ça te dit une ballade en moto?

- Pourquoi pas...

- A quelle heure je passe te prendre?

- Je serais prête pour dix heures...

- D'accord... J't'appelle ce soir...

- Oui, je n'éteindrai pas mon portable cette fois-ci...

- Bella? Faut vraiment y aller...

- J'arrive...

Et après un dernier baiser, elle suit ses amis...

Comme tous les samedi matin, Bella part faire son jogging sur les berges du Gers... Elle sort à peine de sa douche quand elle entend la sonnette retentir... Elle regarde la pendule de la salle de bain: il a un quart d'heure d'avance, l'impatient! Elle enfile son peignoir: de toute façon il l'a vu dans sa plus simple tenue... Elle descend les escaliers deux par deux et ouvre la porte le sourire aux lèvres:

- Tu es en av...

Son sourire se fane.

- Jacob...

- Bella, il faut que je te parle...

- Non, Jacob...

Elle essaye de refermer la porte, mais il est plus rapide qu'elle. Il entre et la referme derrière lui.

- Je veux juste te parler...

Elle recule en resserrant le col de son peignoir...

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Bella...

- Tu m'en as déjà assez fait comme ça... S'il te plait, va-t-en!

- Je suis tellement désolé...

- Arrêtes de répéter ça!

- Mais c'est la vérité! Je t'aime Bella...

- Tu n'en as pas le droit!

- Je n'y peux rien...

Il avance les yeux plein d'espoir:

- Peut-être qu'un jour, toi aussi...

- Stop! Jamais! Tu entends? On fait partie de la même famille!

Il serre les poings.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment ton cousin...

- Non, effectivement... Maintenant, tu n'es plus rien pour moi...

A ces mots, ses mâchoires se crispent...

- Ma Bella...

- Putain, je ne suis pas TA Bella!

Un éclair de colère traverse les yeux de Jacob

- Tu devrais te méfier de LUI...

- Pardon?

- Il les collectionne et quand il aura eu ce qu'il cherche, il te jètera...

- Ça ne te regarde pas!

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal!

- Tu te fous de moi, là? Non?

- Ne lui fait pas CE cadeau...

Bella sait très bien de quoi, il veut parler... Sa virginité n'était pas un secret pour lui:

- Trop tard...

Elle l'a laissé échapper dans un murmure, mais il l'a entendu. Il n'arrive plus à contrôler sa colère:

- Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça?

- …

Il lui attrape les poignets et la coince contre le mur

- Dis le moi, Bella!

Elle se débat, ne réussissant qu'à ouvrir son peignoir.

- JACOB! LACHES-MOI!

Il ne l'entend plus... La folie de la jalousie a pris le dessus sur la raison...

- Tu n'as pas pu le laisser souiller un corps si parfait!

Elle s'apprête à crier mais il se jète sur ses lèvres, étouffant ainsi tous sons qui pourraient sortir... Elle se débat, essaye de lui décrocher un coup de genoux dans les parties, mais il plaque son corps puissant contre le sien. Elle suffoque. Il abandonne ses lèvres et promène sa langue dans le creux de sa clavicule. Elle a du mal à respirer... Puis il descend jusqu'à son sein découvert et le prend dans sa bouche... Elle se met à hurler:

- NON!

La porte s'ouvre violemment et Jacob est projeté en arrière...

- Espèce de salop!

Elle se laisse glisser au sol et remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Edward, guidé par la rage, assène des coup de poings à Jacob qui n'en esquive aucun.

- Je vais te tuer!

Bella se met à crier:

- Non! Edward! S'il te plait!

A sa voix, il s'immobilise et lui lance un regard inquiet:

- Bella?

- S'il te plait, laisse le partir...

Edward agrippe le col de Jacob et le plaque contre le mur, faisant tomber au passage la tablette de l'entrée avec le téléphone fixe et celui de Bella:

- Écoutes bien, espèce de connard! Il va y avoir deux possibilités: soit Bella porte plainte et tu dégages de sa vie; soit elle choisit de ne rien dire et tu vas te débrouiller pour quitter la région le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible! Maintenant, tires-toi...

Réalisant ce qu'il vient de faire, Jacob ne bouge pas...

- Jacob! TIRES-TOI ou j'appelle son père!

Edward le pousse vers dehors. A l'évocation de Charlie, Jacob réagit... Il s'éloigne en titubant... Monte sur sa moto garée dans l'allée et part dans un crissement de pneu...

Edward ferme la porte et se retourne vers Bella. Il est complètement démuni. Il n'ose la prendre dans ses bras...

- J'appelle Angéla...

Aucune réaction, elle est dans un état cataleptique. Il ramasse le portable de Bella et trouve rapidement le numéro d'Angéla:

- Angéla?

- Oui?

- C'est Edward, je suis chez Bella...

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

- Faut que tu viennes tout de suite...

- Edward?

- Angéla, s'il te plait...

- Ok! J'arrive...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, Jacob le retour...<strong>

**Il a vraiment le sale rôle!**

**Pub: J'ai écrit un OS « Salsa et Cuisine », à l'occasion jeter y un coup d'œil... Merci...  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Merci à vous qui me lisez, qui me mettez en alerte ou en favori...**

**Et un grand merci à vous qui me laissez une petite ou grande reviews... ;) **

**J'essaye toujours de répondre à toutes! J'espère n'oublier personne...**

**PrincetonGirl818, mekissa27 je vous remercie par le biais de ce message **

**Bon, place à la lecture!**

* * *

><p>Edward tourne comme un lion en cage. Il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de l'image de Jacob contre le corps de sa belle... Entendre Bella raconter ce que ce salop lui a fait, il y a quinze jours, est une chose, mais le voir promener ses mains sur sa belle, est insoutenable! Il regarde Bella, si fragile... Elle a les yeux dans le vide... Il aurait dû appeler les flics! Ce mec est un malade, il ne mérite pas d'être en liberté! Mais il sait que s'il les appelle, Bella va lui en vouloir; il a trop peur de la perdre...<p>

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Angéla arrive devant la maison. Elle voit la moto d'Edward. Quand elle monte l'allée qui mène jusqu'à la porte, elle voit les deux casques et le blouson abandonnés dans l'herbe. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle se précipite à l'intérieur:

- Bella?

Elle voit d'abord la tablette renversée et le téléphone qui gît par terre. Puis son regard se pose sur Bella accroupie sur le sol dans un état cataleptique...

- Angéla, je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Elle se retourne et aperçoit Edward, le regard perdu...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- IL était là!

- Putain! Ne me dis pas qu'il a recommencé?

- Il était sur elle...

- J'appelle Charlie!

- NOOONNNN!

Bella éclate en sanglot...

- Bella, il faut l'enfermer!

Angéla attrape son téléphone.

- Angéla! Non! S'il te plait... Il n'a rien fait...

Elle suspend son geste:

- Il n'a rien fait? Tu ne vas pas recommencer Bella! Ça fait deux fois qu'il essaye! Putain! Mais c'est deux fois de trop! On doit l'enfermer!

- Je ne veux pas en parler à mon père! TU M'ENTENDS?

- Bella, il pourrait récidiver!

Elle secoue la tête violemment...

- Elle a raison Bella...

Elle lève le regard vers ces beaux yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes de rage et de tristesse... Il souffre tant par sa faute! Ça lui transperce son cœur déjà mis à rude épreuve... Mais elle ne peut pas... Charlie, Billy, Marie... Non, elle ne peut pas leur faire ça... Billy et Marie ne s'en relèveraient pas...

- Non! Je ne dirai rien... Et je ne porterai pas plainte!

Angéla redresse la tablette et repose le téléphone sur son socle:

- On ne peut pas t'obliger Bella... Par contre, moi, je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien était! Je ne veux plus le croiser!

Elle se baisse et attrape le bras de son amie pour l'aider à se relever:

- Viens sur le canapé...

Edward s'approche pour aider à la soutenir. Quand Bella réussit à se redresser, elle ressent une violente douleur dans le dos. Elle revoit Jacob la plaquant durement contre le mur... Elle sent ses jambes se dérober... Edward la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il la prend dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'au salon. Elle sent son doux parfum rassurant... Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse, essayant de chasser l'odeur de Jacob... Délicatement, il l'allonge sur le canapé. Elle s'agrippe à son tee-shirt:

- S'il te plait, reste...

Elle se soulève, grimaçant de douleur... Il s'assied en bout de canapé et elle dépose sa tête sur ses cuisses:

- Bella, tu as mal... Tu devrais voir un médecin...

- Non... Ça va passer...

- S'il te plait Bella...

- Je vais prendre du paracétamol...

- Ça ne va pas tout guérir...

Angéla part à la cuisine et récupère un comprimé. Elle lui tend avec un verre d'eau:

- Tu es une véritable tête de mule!

Le téléphone d'Angéla sonne:

- Merde! C'est Ben!

Elle décroche:

- Salut chéri!

- Hey! Mon cœur! Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Je suis chez toi et ta mère me dit que tu es partie précipitamment chez Bella...

- Rejoins-moi, je t'expliquerai...

- Ok! A tout de suite...

Elle raccroche et jète un coup d'œil à Bella. Elle s'est roulée en boule, son corps est secoué pas des sanglots, Edward lui caresse tendrement les cheveux en lui fredonnant une douce mélodie. Cela semble la calmer...

Elle sort attendre Ben qui arrive rapidement:

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- C'est Bella... Jacob a essayé de la violer...

Ben est sous le choc...

- Je suis désolée, elle ne voulait pas que j'en parle, même à toi... J'attendais qu'elle soit prête... Et puis ce salop à recommencer...

- QUOI?

- La première fois, c'était à sa fête...

La colère remplace rapidement le choc:

- Quel espèce d'enfoiré! Putain, c'est pour ça qu'il tirait la gueule!

- Et là, il s'en est repris à elle...

- Je vais le tuer!

- Edward est arrivé juste à temps...

- Vous avez appelé Charlie?

- Non! Elle ne veut pas... Elle ne dira rien...

- Attends! Tu plaisantes là? Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça?

Ben serre les poings de colère.

- Chéri, emmènes-moi chez lui! Edward veille sur elle...

- Angy? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

- Ça fait quinze jours que je rumine! Faut que ça sorte! Et il faut que LUI sorte de la vie de Bella!

Elle rentre. Bella semble s'être endormie...

- Edward? Ben m'emmène chez les Black... Je vais essayer de le trouver...

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais?

- Oh oui! Je n'aurais jamais dû me taire la première fois...

- Ok... Je ne bouge pas...

Il lance un regard plein d'amour et plein de tristesse vers sa belle...

- Edward, tu vas l'aider à aller mieux... Tu l'as déjà fait une fois...

Il lui sourit timidement:

- Je l'espère, Angéla... Je l'espère...

Dix minute plus tard, ils arrivent chez les Black. Le KTM de Jacob est garé devant le garage où il bricole ses bagnoles... Angéla avance d'une démarche assurée, Ben lui emboite le pas. Elle ouvre la porte sans ménagements. Radiohead hurle son _Creep_ dans les hauts parleurs de la chaine...

- JACOB BLACK! Où es-tu?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce spectacle: Jacob est couché en chien de fusil, à même le sol, et à le visage déchiré pas la douleur et les pleurs...

- Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé...

Angéla coupe le son:

- En effet, tu es un minable!

Il ne bouge pas...

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça?

- …

- Tu n'es qu'un salop d'obsédé!

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal...

- Tu te fous de moi, là? Non?

- Je l'aime...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure...

- Putain! J'hallucine! Tu l'aimes? Mais de quel droit! Tu es son cousin! Tu l'avais déjà bien abimée au début de son adolescence par tes gestes plus que déplacés...

Ben est effaré par ce qu'il entend... Il reste en retrait, laissant son Angy vider son sac...

- Et là, tu... tu... C'est dégueulasse ce que tu lui as fait...

- Je sais... J'ai... J'ai dégoupillé...

Angéla pleure de rage:

- Tu as un problème, Jacob! Tu dois te faire soigner!

- Je vais partir...

- Ça, c'est clair que tu va dégager loin d'ici! Elle ne veut pas porter plainte, pour l'instant... Alors, tu vas t'éloigner d'elle... Mais ça ne va pas suffire... Tu dois aller voir un psy...

La porte s'ouvre et Billy fait son entrée:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Angéla? Je t'entend hurler de la maison...

Il regarde son fils, toujours au sol:

- Jacob? Que t'arrive-t-il?

- On va vous laisser... Je crois que Jacob a des choses à vous dire...

Elle attrape la main de Ben et ils quittent les lieux sans un regard pour leur ancien ami...

Ils montent rapidement dans la voiture. Angéla respire fortement, Ben est inquiet:

- Chérie? Ça va aller?

- J'en sais rien... S'il te plait, ramènes-moi auprès d'elle...

Quand Angéla quitte la pièce, Edward regarde le beau visage de sa belle... Il aimerait tant pouvoir faire disparaître la souffrance qu'il y voit... Il se sent démuni... Il recommence à lui fredonner l'air qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis qu'il l'a rencontré... Cela semble l'apaiser...

Soudain, elle se met gémir et à s'agiter:

- Jacob... Non... S'il te plait... Non... Edwwwwaaaarrrrd!

Elle se redresse, son corps secoué par des spasmes... Elle se lève tant bien que mal... Edward la soutient... Elle va vers les toilettes et, à peine arrivée au dessus de la cuvette, elle vomit tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur...

Il lui tient les cheveux... Quand la nausée se calme, elle se remet à pleurer... Il se tourne vers le lave-main et prend de l'eau dans le creux de sa main pour lui en passer sur front, les tempes, la nuque...

- Merci...

Elle chancelle... Il l'a récupère dans ses bras, telle une jeune mariée, et la ramène sur le divan...

- Je vais te chercher un jus de fruit... Ça te changera le goût dans la bouche...

Elle le regarde s'éloigner... C'est homme est merveilleux... Elle n'est pas sûre de le mériter... Il revient, s'assied près d'elle et lui tend le verre.

- Je suis désolée...

Elle l'a dit dans un murmure mais il l'a, quand même, bien entendu:

- De quoi?

- De ce fiasco...

- Arrêtes, Bella!

Il s'en la colère l'envahir: enfoiré de Jacob!... Il arrive à se contenir... Il ne veut pas effrayer plus!

- Bella... Tu n'as pas à demander pardon... Tu n'as rien fait de mal...

Il encre son regard émeraude dans son océan de chocolat:

- Bella, je t'aime... Ce qui vient de se passer ne changera pas mes sentiments pour toi... Et si tu me le permets, je vais t'aider à aller mieux...

Elle s'approche de lui et pose son visage sur son torse... Il l'entoure de ses bras et lui embrasse le front...

Quand Angéla aperçoit son amie dans les bras d'Edward, elle est soulagée: Edward est vraiment ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux... Bella se redresse mais reste dans les bras réconfortant d'Edward:

- Angy? Tu étais où?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment d'en parler...

- Où. Étais. Tu?

- Je suis allée LE voir!

- T'as pas fait ça?

Ben entre dans le salon. Son visage traduit la tristesse qu'il ressent pour son amie. Bella interroge Angéla du regard:

- Oui je lui ai dit et oui je l'ai fait! Ecoutes, Bella! Tu m'as demander de me taire la première fois et regarde où ça nous a mener! « le pauvre Jacob est malade »,« le pauvre il est tout seul »... Je pense que la bande à le droit de savoir...

- Oh Angy! Non! Qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser?

- Mais tu t'en fous des autres! Ce qui est important c'est toi! Et puis ce n'est pas toi la méchante dans l'histoire!

Édouard sent le cœur de sa belle qui tape fort contre son torse; il resserre légèrement son étreinte:

- Elle a raison Bella... Ce qui compte c'est toi... Et j'aimerais bien que tu rencontres mon père...

Elle secoue la tête:

- Non!

- Ecoutes moi, s'il te plait. J'ai toujours parlé à mon père de mes problèmes... Il a toujours été de très bons conseils et d'une grande aide... C'est inné chez lui... Et puis, il sait être discret...

- Edward, je ne penses pas en avoir besoin...

- En es-tu sûre? Tu ne te sens pas du tout responsable de la situation?

Edward sait qu'il marque des points...

- Bella, il a raison... Tu me l'as dit: « c'est ma faute », « il n'a rien fait »... Tu LUI cherches des excuses...

Le téléphone fixe de la maison sonne:

- Angéla, tu veux bien répondre s'il te plait?

La jeune fille s'exécute:

- Allo?

- Bella?

Elle a reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur, même si celle-ci est enrouée par la peine...

- Non, c'est Angéla...

- C'est Billy Black... Comment va-t-elle?

- Pas très fort...

- Je suis désolé...

- C'est votre fils le responsable...

- Il en est très malheureux...

- Je l'espère bien!

- Il va partir sur Bordeaux... J'ai contacté la psychologue qui m'a suivit quand Sarah est morte... Elle va le prendre en charge...

- C'est une bonne chose...

- Tu voudras bien le dire à Bella?

- Oui, je le ferai...

- Merci...

Et elle raccroche.

- C'était Billy?

- Oui... Il voulait prendre de tes nouvelles...

- Oh mon Dieu! Il est au courant!

- C'est Jacob qui lui en a parlé... Il va partir sur Bordeaux... Billy lui a pris rendez-vous avec une psychologue qu'il avait là-bas...

Edward est soulagé de savoir qu'il va s'éloigner d'elle, même si Bordeaux n'est pas à l'autre bout du monde... Bella est, à nouveau, secoué par des sanglots.:

- Il va perdre son fils à cause de moi...

Sa voix n'est qu'une plainte... Angéla s'emporte:

- Tu vois! Tu recommences! Ce. N'est. Pas. Ta. Faute! C'est la sienne!

Ben attrape sa compagne par les épaules et lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Vas-y doucement... Ne la braques pas...

Edward prend le relais:

- Bella, s'il te plait... Donnes nous une chance...

Elle lève ses yeux plein de larmes et croise son beau regard émeraude rempli d'amour... Elle rend les armes...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? petit bouton vert svp!<strong>

**NB: Pour le chapitre 10, effectivement je n'ai pas parlé du préservatif... Ce n'est pas un oubli...**

** C'est leur première fois à tous les 2 mais je pense que je n'ai pas assez appuyé sur le fait qu'ils étaient « clean »... **

**Sinon, je suis d'accord: il faut sortir couvert ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte ou en favori...**

**J'espère toujours n'oublier personne...**

**Merci à twilight0507 **

**Et mekissa27, merci d'adorer ma fic! Et continue de radoter: c'est trop bon! ;)**

**Place à la lecture!**

* * *

><p>Angéla part vers l'escalier:<p>

- Je monte chercher de quoi t'habiller.

- Tu as tout sur mon lit...

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle redescend avec ses habits. Edward lui prend doucement la main et l'aide à se lever. Les garçons sortent pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Elle enfile son shorty. Quand elle laisse glisser le peignoir au sol, Angéla remarque la rougeur dans le haut du dos de son amie, mais elle ne dit rien... Elle l'aide à enfiler son débardeur et son jean. Puis elles rejoignent les garçons qui les attendent sur le pas de la porte. Edward demande à Ben:

- Tu peux l'amener jusqu'à chez moi? Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de monter sur la moto...

- Bien-sûr!

Quand ils arrivent à la villa Cullen, tout semble calme. Edward ouvre la portière à Bella. Elle ne bouge pas:

- Je ne suis pas sûre...

- Bella, s'il te plait...

Sa voix est douce et ferme à la fois. Elle se résigne à descendre de la voiture non sans grimacer de douleur. Elle s'accroche à Edward comme elle s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Hey! Ça va bien se passer...

- Si tu le dis...

Il se tourne vers leur couple d'amis:

- Angéla, Ben vous restez?

Angéla secoue la tête:

- Je pense qu'on va y aller...

Bella lui lance un regard désespéré:

- Non, Angy... Restez, s'il vous plait...

- Pas de soucis, Bella... Si tu veux qu'on reste, on reste...

La porte s'ouvre sur une Alice surprise:

- Edward qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous deviez pas partir en bala... Bella? Qu'est qui t'arrive?

La jeune fille se met à trembler. Edward demande à sa sœur:

- Papa est là?

- Oui, il est dans son bureau...

Emmett et Rosalie sortent du salon. Emmett qui aperçoit d'abord son frère, lui lance tout joyeux:

- Hey! Les amoureux! On vous manquait déjà?

Rosalie, déroutée par le visage accablé de son amie, lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes:

- Emmett! Stop! Bella?

A la vue de sa mine douloureuse, la bonne humeur du grand gaillard s'envole.

Bella a du mal à respirer... Le regard inquiet de ses amis lui est insupportable... Que vont-ils penser?... Le trop plein d'émotion a raison de ses forces.

- Edward, s'il te plait, c'est trop dur...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure plaintif. Ses jambes se dérobent sous elle. Edward la sent partir, il l'a prend dans ses bras, elle se laisse aller contre son torse. Edward se dirige vers le bureau de son père:

- Papa!

Son appel semble désespéré... Elle sombre...

Carlisle sort de son bureau:

- Edward? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Le visage de son fils est bouleversé. Il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça...

- Papa! S'il te plait...

Tous ont suivit le mouvement. Tous ont le même visage inquiet... Edward la dépose délicatement sur le canapé de cuir noir de son père et reste agenouillé près d'elle, il lui caresse les cheveux:

- Bella?

Pas de réactions.

- Bella? Mon amour?

_Que ces mots sont doux, que cette voix est belle... Et ce parfum! Ce rêve est vraiment très agréable... _

- Papa! Il faut que tu l'aides!

_Papa? Que vient faire le père d'Edward dans ce rêve? Pourquoi la voix d'Edward s'est elle brisée?_

- Bella? Tu m'entends?

_Oui, c'est bien Carlisle qui est là... Sa voix est douce à lui aussi... _

Il lui met un brassard pour lui prendre la tension:

- 8/4...

_Oups, ça fait pas beaucoup ça... Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression que sa tête est prise dans un étau?_

- Edward? Il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé...

_Oui! C'est vrai ça: qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi a-t-elle cette douleur dans le dos?_

- Je veux que ce soit elle qui t'en parle...

_Jacob! Il l'a pousse contre le mur! Et ses mains, sa bouche..._

- NON!

Edward recule:

- Bella?

Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux et fait le tour de la pièce, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Edward répond à sa question muette:

- Tu es chez moi... C'est le bureau de mon père...

Les visages de ses amis sont crispés d'inquiétude.

- On va te laisser avec lui... Parles-lui...

Il lui caresse doucement la joue, se relève et quitte la pièce... Elle a l'impression d'être sur l'échafaud...

- Bella?

Mais son bourreau a une voix douce...

- Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe?

Elle ose un regard vers lui. Ses yeux sont remplis d'inquiétude et de... et de bonté... Il lui fait un sourire encourageant:

- Tu sais, si Edward t'a amenée ici, c'est qu'il pense que je dois pouvoir t'aider...

_Donnes-nous une chance..._ Les mots résonnent dans sa tête... Elle doit le faire pour lui...

Elle se redresse doucement mais les lancements dans son dos la font grimacer.

- Tu as mal quelque part?

- C'est mon dos...

- Je peux regarder?

Elle se tourne et soulève son haut. Il observe l'hématome naissant:

- Tu as une belle contusion... Tu vas avoir mal quelques jours... Tu devrais y passer de l'Hémoclardessus...

Elle hoche la tête et redescend son débardeur. Carlisle tire une chaise et s'assied face à elle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Non, merci...

_Par où commencer?_

_- _Veux tu me dire comment tu t'es fait ça?

Elle ferme le yeux et prend une grande inspiration:

- C'est Jacob...

Ça y est elle l'a lâché. Elle ne peut plus reculer...

- Jacob, ton cousin?

Bella se crispe. Elle acquiesce:

- Il a... Il a des sentiments pour moi...

Carlisle est déconcerté mais il ne dit rien. Elle continue:

- Je n'en savais rien... Enfin si, je le savais mais j'avais oublié...

Elle se revoit derrière le buisson, Jacob contre son dos promenant ses mains sur ses rondeurs naissantes. Elle frissonne.

- C'est ma faute... Il avait ses mains sur mon corps... Je ne lui ai pas dit d'arrêter... J'étais tétanisée...

Carlisle sent son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

- Je n'avais que douze ans... Et si Seth n'était pas arrivé... Dans les premiers temps, je me suis dis que j'avais imaginé tout ça... Puis j'ai carrément oublié...

Elle ouvre les yeux... Carlisle a le même regard réconfortant que son fils:

- C'est un mécanisme de défense...

- Et bien ça n'a pas super bien marché!

Il l'a regarde, surpris.

- Si je n'avais pas oublié, je m'en serais méfié! Je l'aurais tenu à distance! Mais là, c'est tout le contraire! Quand il a débarqué sur Auch_,_ ça faisait quatre ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et j'étais contente de le retrouver! Putain mais qu'elle conne!

Il l'a laisse déverser sa colère...

- Je l'ai encouragé!

Elle le revoit replacer une mèche derrière son oreille, lui sortir un sois-disant petit insecte de sur sa cuisse, lui masser les épaules...

- Quand il avait des gestes tendres, je ne l'ai pas remis à sa place!

Elle serre les poings à s'en faire mal.

- Bella? Tu te sens responsable?

- Si j'avais été claire, il n'aurait peut-être pas essayer de me...

Elle cache son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Carlisle bout intérieurement, mais ne laisse rien paraître.

- de me... violer...

Ça y est! Elle l'a sorti... Il emmagasine l'information. Il n'est pas partisan de la violence mais là, s'il l'avait devant lui, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau! Il se re-concentre sur Bella. Pour le moment, elle seule compte...

Elle se sent en confiance... Alors, elle lui raconte:

- C'était lors de sa fête... Il a prétexté d'avoir retrouver une photo que je lui avais demandé... On en avait pour deux minutes... Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à sa chambre... Quelle gourde! Il avait trop bu... Ses yeux n'étaient pas comme d'habitude... Il y avait l'alcool... Mais il y avait autre chose... Du désir...

Elle le sait maintenant qu'elle a vu la même noirceur dans l'émeraude d'Edward... Gênée d'avoir suscitée ce sentiment à son cousin, elle baisse les yeux...

- Tu as honte?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Bella, c'est lui qui a un soucis... Pas toi...

- J'aurais du voir qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi! J'aurais dû l'en dissuader!

- Crois-tu réellement que ça aurait changer quelque chose?

_Non, puisqu'il a recommencé! _Ça lui apparaît maintenant comme une évidence...

- Non... Je lui ai dit non... Mais il ne m'entendait pas... Quand je l'ai senti contre moi, je l'ai supplié... Oh mon Dieu! C'était la première fois qu'un garçon me touchait là, comme ça! Et c'était mon propre cousin! C'était horrible! Il s'est arrêté, je ne sais par quel miracle... Il s'est excusé... Plusieurs fois... Mais il m'a fait tant de mal! Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir... Angéla m'a épaulée... Et puis Edward aussi... Et aujourd'hui, heureusement qu'il est arrivé...

- Il s'en est repris à toi?

Elle acquiesce.

- Il avait bu?

- Non, je ne pense pas... Mais il était très en colère... Il ne supporte pas ma relation avec Edward...

- Tu essayes encore de l'excuser...

Elle hausse les épaules.

- En mettant de coté que c'est ton cousin, crois-tu qu'il ait le droit de prendre ce que tu lui refuses?

- Non!

- Et bien voilà! C'est donc lui qui a un problème... Bella, c'est très bien que tu m'en ais parlé... Mais je penses que ton père doit-être mis au courant.

- Non! Je ne veux pas!

- Bella, on ne te forcera pas... Mais il pourrait recommencer...

- Son père est au courant... Il envoie Jacob sur Bordeaux et va le faire se soigner... Pffff! A cause de moi, il va perdre son unique fils...

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est à cause de toi?

- …

- Billy est une personne intègre... Il va aider son fils... C'est bien... Et je ne pense pas qu'il va le perdre... Par contre, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que le seul responsable de tout ça, c'est JACOB!

- Merci...

- Je suis heureux que tu te sois ouvert à moi...

- Ça m'a fait du bien...

- Tant mieux... Je voudrais juste te dire une dernière chose: Edward tient beaucoup à toi et c'est quelqu'un de bien...

- Je m'en étais rendu compte... Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être la personne qui lui faut...

- Ne crois-tu pas que c'est à lui d'en décider?

_Donnes nous une chance... _

- Il peut t'aider à te reconstruire...

Carlisle se lève et va vers une de ses armoires. Il y attrape un tube de crème et de l'arnica.

- Tiens... Ça va soulager ton dos...

- Merci...

- On les rejoint?

Elle hoche timidement la tête...

De leur coté, ses amis se sont dirigés vers la terrasse. Alice trépigne d'impatience:

- Putain! Mais vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe?

Edward s'arrête, Angéla le regarde. Il semble à bout. Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Il se laisse choir sur la marche qui descend vers la piscine. Alice est désemparé à face l'état de son frère.

- Hey! Edward!

Elle ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état. Elle s'agenouille à ses cotés et le prend dans ses bras. Il sanglote dans ses bras. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant qu'Angéla ne se décide:

- C'est Jacob! Il a essayé d'abuser d'elle...

Ils sont abasourdis par la révélation. Emmett est le premier à ouvrir la bouche:

- Oh, putain de merde! Quand?

Et c'est Rosalie qui prend la parole:

- A la soirée de ses vingts ans? C'est ça?

Angéla acquiesce:

- Je suis navrée de vous avoir menti... Elle ne voulait pas que j'en parle... Même à Ben...

Rosalie continue:

- Mais il s'est passé autre chose depuis? Parce qu'elle avait l'air d'aller mieux...

- Il a recommencé tout à l'heure... C'est Edward qui l'a arrêté... Juste à temps...

Emmett s' éloigne du groupe, d'un pas décidé. Rosalie l'interpèle:

- Emmett? Où tu vas?

- Je vais le crever en l'étouffant avec son service trois pièces!

Connaissant le caractère fougueux et la force de son homme, Rosalie le rattrape rapidement:

- Bébé! Stop!

- Quoi! Ce salop ne mérite pas de vivre!

- Je suis d'accord avec toi! C'est un salop! Mais faire justice soit même ne pas vraiment aider Bella!

Angéla reprend la parole:

- Rose a raison! On est allé le voir avec Ben... J'avais plus ou moins les même intentions que toi! Mais je dois dire qu'il n'était que l'ombre de lui même! Une véritable loque! Et puis apparemment, Edward lui a mis une sérieuse raclée!

Emmett sourit à cette idée... Angéla continue:

- Billy est au courant... Il a pris les choses en mains. Il envoie son fils sur Bordeaux... Il lui a pris rendez-vous chez une psy...

Là, c'est Rosalie qui s'énerve:

- Quoi? Elle ne porte pas plainte? Mais putain, c'est en tôle qu'il devrait aller!

Alice n'a rien dit jusqu'à présent. Elle caresse tendrement le dos de son frère:

- Edward... Bella est forte... Elle va surmonter cette épreuve et tu vas l'y aider...

- Je ne suis pas sûr Alice...

- Maintenant que l'on est au courant... On va tous s'y mettre... Et puis, elle parle à papa! Je pense que c'est une bonne chose... Tu sais les miracles qu'il fait!

Emmett n'est pas vraiment calmé. Il fait les cent pas en ruminant:

- Putain! Je comprend mieux maintenant les réactions de chacun... Mais quel enfoiré! Quel enfoiré!

J'espère pour lui qu'on ne pas le croiser! Sinon, je l'éclate...

Il frappe violemment son poing dans sa paume de main. Les images de Jacob sur le corps de celle qu'il aime tournent en boucle dans l'esprit d'Edward.

Bella et Carlisle se dirigent vers la terrasse. En arrivant aux portes vitrées, Bella marque un temps d'arrêt. La bande est là... Ils ont tous un visage affligé et elle en est la cause... Edward pleure dans les bras de sa sœur... C'en est trop!

- Monsieur Cullen?

- Carlisle, s'il te plait...

- Carlisle, pourriez vous dire à Angéla de venir... Je ne veux pas affronter leurs regards maintenant... Je ne suis pas prête...

- Comme tu veux, Bella... Mais gardes surtout à l'esprit que ceux sont tes amis et qu'ils sont inquiets pour toi...

- Je le sais... Mais c'est trop dur...

Elle se sent sale... Elle se recule afin que les autres ne puissent pas la voir. Angéla arrive en courant:

- Bella?

- Angy, je veux rentrer...

- Mais les autres... Edward...

- S'il te plait, Angy... Vas chercher Ben... Je vous attend à la voiture...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben, ça, c'est fait!...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews! **

**Vanina: Ah la culpabilité! C'est pas facile de sans débarrasser!**

**Mekissa27: Je ne suis pas sûre que la fin de ce chapitre te plaise plus que l'autre! Lol**

**twilight0507**** :**** merci à toi ;) **

**Bonne lecture!**

Quand Angéla retourne auprès de ses amis, elle voit inquiétude et interrogation dans leurs yeux excepté dans ceux d'Edward qu'elle n'ose pas regarder...

- Ben, Bella voudrait qu'on la ramène...

- Je l'ai perdu...

La voix d'Edward est brisée par la douleur. Son père le prend affectueusement dans ses bras:

- Laisses-lui du temps Edward...

Angéla a mal pour lui:

- Je suis désolée, Edward...

- Vas t'occuper d'elle, Angéla... Elle a besoin de toi...

Elle ébauche un pale sourire. Puis elle rejoint son amie...

Le retour se passe dans un silence pesant...

Quand Ben tourne dans la rue de Bella, celle-ci aperçoit la voiture de son père et le pick-up de Billy:

- Oh, mon Dieu! Non! C'est pas vrai!

Elle ne laisse pas le temps à Ben de se garer et saute de la voiture. Les hurlements de son père lui parviennent:

- DIS-MOI OU IL EST? PUTAIN COMMENT A-T-IL OSÉ POSER SES MAINS SUR MA FILLE?

- Je suis désolé Charlie...

- TU ES DÉSOLÉ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI?

Elle entre en courant dans la maison:

- Papa!

En voyant sa fille, Charlie se calme instantanément:

- Ma chérie...

Il ouvre ses bras, elle s'y jète dedans et se met à pleurer. Billy est désarmé devant le chagrin de son ami et de sa nièce.

- Bella? J'étais juste passé pour voir comment tu allais... Ton père est arrivé au même moment...

- Je suis... Je suis allée voir Carlisle Cullen...

Charlie cherche le regard de sa fille, mais elle baisse les yeux. Il lui demande d'une voix douce:

- Ma chérie? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir?

- Je... Je... ne pouvais pas...

Billy triture sa casquette:

- Bella, je voulais aussi te dire qu'il est parti...

Charlie perd à nouveau son sang-froid:

- IL ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça! On va porter plainte!

- Non, papa...

Billy semble exténué:

- Ça serait ton droit, Bella...

- Je ne veux pas porter plainte!

- Billy, laisse nous s'il plait...

- Je suis tellement dés...

- LAISSES-NOUS!

Bella regarde tristement son oncle... Et c'est un homme abattu qui quitte la maison où ils ont passé de si bons moments « en famille ». La douleur se réveille et la culpabilité avec...

- Bella, je ne suis pas sû...

- Stop! Je vais me doucher!

Angéla est sur le pas de la porte:

- Bella?

- Angéla... Pardon... Je t'ai oubliée...

- On va te laisser... Il est midi et demi... Je repasse vers quatorze heures...

- Ce n'est pas la peine...

- Mais en fait, je ne te laisse pas le choix... On discutera, ou pas... On buchera, ou pas... Mais je ne te laisserai pas seule...

- De toute façon, je ne te ferai pas changé d'avis...

- Non...

Résignée, Bella monte. Charlie s'adosse au mur et se laisse glisser au sol. Il se remémore ces derniers quinze jours, le retour de Bella de la fête de ce... de ce salop, l'état de sa fille, son mal-être...

- Comment ça a pu arriver... Comment est-ce que je n'ai rien vu... Ma petite fille...

Il ne retient plus ses larmes. C'est dur pour Angéla de voir cet homme qu'elle connait depuis si longtemps aussi mal. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Ben qui est resté en retrait jusqu'à présent, s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

- Mon cœur, je pense que Charlie a besoin d'être seul...

Elle hoche la tête

- Charlie? On va vous laissez...

- Oui, Angéla... Merci d'être là pour elle... Alors que moi...

Il ne peut finir sa phrase...

- On va tous s'y mettre... Et on va l'aider...

Bella laisse couler l'eau sur son corps meurtri. Les mains de Jacob, le visage tourmenté de ses amis, les pleurs d'Edward, l'abattement de Billy... Le désespoir de son père... Les images passent en boucles... La plaie de son cœur qui commençait à cicatriser avec l'aide d'Edward vient de se ré-ouvrir... Elle repense à sa discussion avec Carlisle... _Le seul responsable est Jacob_... Elle se martèle la tête avec cette phrase...

Elle se sèche et regarde dans le miroir la marque que Jacob lui a laisser « en cadeau ». Elle s'y passe la crème que Carlisle lui a donné... Elle va jusqu'à sa chambre. La tête lui tourne. Elle se couche sur son lit... Le poème de Verlaine, étudié l'année passée, lui revient en mémoire:

_Un grand sommeil noir  
>Tombe sur ma vie :<br>Dormez, tout espoir,  
>Dormez, toute envie !<em>

_Je ne vois plus rien,  
>Je perds la mémoire<br>Du mal et du bien…  
>Ô la triste histoire !<em>

_Je suis un berceau  
>Qu'une main balance<br>Au creux d'un caveau :  
>Silence, silence ! <em>

Le fait qu'elle n'ait rien mangé depuis la veille, associé au footing du matin et à ce trop plein d'émotion ont raison d'elle! Elle sombre dans ce « sommeil noir »...

A la villa Cullen, la tristesse et la colère sont de mise... Alice s'éloigne de sa famille pour appeler Jasper. Elle tombe sur sa messagerie:

- Jasper... Est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre chez moi... J'ai... On a besoin de toi...

Carlisle se tourne vers Edward:

- Edward, suis moi dans mon bureau...

Ce dernier s'exécute comme un automate.

- Parles-moi Edward...

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire...

- Je suis loin d'être d'accord avec toi!

- Je l'ai perdue, papa...

- Non je ne le crois pas, fils... Elle va avoir besoin de temps pour se reconstruire... Ce que Jacob lui a fait subir à trois repr...

- TROIS? Putain! Je le crois pas!

- Je suis désolé... Je croyais que tu étais au courant...

- Je savais pour la fête... Mais elle ne m'a rien dit pour la troisième... J'aurais dû le tuer!

- Edward!

- Quoi? Ce mec est branque! Il faut l'empêcher de lui nuire encore une fois!

- Billy va s'en occuper...

- Crois-tu que ça va suffire?

- Je ne peux pas te l'assurer... Mais tous ses amis sont au courant, et c'est une bonne chose... Il faudrait juste qu'elle arrive à en parler à son père...

Edward se passe les mains sur le visage, il revoit Bella bloquée contre le mur:

- Tu l'aurais vu! On aurait dit une bête! Il était plaqué sur elle, sa bouche sur son sein... Elle hurlait... Elle avait les yeux emplit de terreur...

Carlisle est affligé par ce qu'a dû endurer son fils... S'il était arrivé la même chose à son Esmée, il aurait sûrement les même idées de meurtres que lui... Pour Edward, entendre le récit était une quelque chose mais y assister est pire... Même s'il a pu l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aillent plus loin, cette image va le hanter un long moment...

- Edward, tu es arrivé à temps...

- NO N! Quand j'ai vu sa moto garer devant chez elle, mon sang s'est glacé... J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt!

- Stop! Edward! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a fait du mal!

- J'aurais du lui foutre une bonne raclée quand elle m'a dit ce qu'il lui avait fait! Mais elle ne voulait pas!

- Tu as respecté son choix... Et sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'aurait pas recommencé... Il était jaloux de toi... Si tu lui avait cassé la gueule, il t'en aurait, sûrement, encore plus voulu... Maintenant, il en a parlé à son père qui a pris les choses en main... Il l'éloigne et il va le faire suivre... Je peux prendre contact avec lui pour être sur qu'il se fait soigner...

- Je veux bien...

Quand ils rejoignent les autres, Jasper et Esmée sont arrivés... Esmée prend son fils dans ses bras:

- Mon chéri... Je suis navrée d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à Bella...

Le téléphone de Rosalie sonne:

- Allo?

- Rose? C'est Angéla..

- Attends, je met le haut parleur... C'est bon...

- Je voulais juste vous dire que je pars de chez Bella. Quand on est arrivé, Billy était là avec Charlie... Il lui a raconté... Charlie était très en colère... L'arrivée de Bella l'a calmé... Mais maintenant, il accuse le coup...

- Au moins, il est au courant comme ça... Car je ne suis pas sûre que Bella lui aurait dit!

- Je ne le crois pas non plus...

- Peut-être qu'il va réussir à lui faire porter plainte?

- Ça non plus, je ne le crois pas! Je reviens la voire à quatorze heures... Je vous tiens au courant...

- Merci, Angy...

- A plus...

Quand Bella ouvre les yeux, il est presque quinze heure. Angéla est assise à son bureau, en train de lire ses fiches de révision.

- Hey! ma belle! Comment te sens-tu?

- J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'est passé sur le corps... Où est mon père?

- Il est reparti au boulot...

- Comment allait-il?

- Il a réussit à se ressaisir un peu... Il culpabilise de ne pas avoir vu que tu étais si mal...

- Il ne doit pas! J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien...

- C'est ton père... Il ne peut que se sentir affecté par ce qui t'es arrivé... C'est comme tes amis... Tu dois nous laisser t'aider...

Bella se redresse dans son lit, mais la tête lui tourne toujours... Voyant la faiblesse de son amie, Angéla se lève:

- Je descend te chercher quelque chose à manger...

Elle revient avec des yaourt, du pain et du chocolat... Après s'être sustentée, Bella se sent un peu mieux...

- Que veux tu faire? T'aérer? Bucher? Discuter? Appeler Edward?

Edward! Bella pousse un grand soupir...

- Il tient énormément à toi... Ne le repousse pas...

- Je ne suis pas prête...

- Écoutes, Bella... Je ne sais pas si, après ce que Jacob t'a fait revivre, tu seras prête un jour! Edward t'as aidée une fois... Laisses-le t'aider une deuxième...

- Je vais me concentrer d'abord sur le bac...

- Comme tu veux... Mais dis-toi quand même qu'il est mal lui aussi... Peut-être pourrais-tu l'appeler...

- Je... Je verrai...

- Alors tu veux réviser?

- Oui...

Pour avoir de la place, elles descendent s'installer sur la table de la salle à manger...

Quand Charlie rentre le soir, il les trouve plongées dans leur fiches... Angéla regarde l'heure:

- Bon, moi, il faut que j'y aille...

Elle se lève et range ses affaires.

- Merci... Angy

- Avec plaisir ma belle... Je t'appelle vers dix heures demain...

- OK...

- Bonsoir, Charlie!

- Bonsoir, Angy...

Puis il se tourne vers sa fille:

- Comment vas-tu?

- Ça va...

- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler?

- Non... Pas maintenant...

- D'accord, je ne veux pas te forcer... Si tu as besoin, saches que ton vieux père est là!

- Merci, papa...

Elle se lève et lui embrasse tendrement la joue.

Ce geste le réconforte un peu... Sa Bella est forte... Elle va s'en sortir... Il lui demande:

- Je commande des pizzas?

- Je veux bien... Je n'ai pas très envie de faire de la cuisine...

Le repas se passe en silence...

- Tu veux regarder quelque chose à la télé?

- Non, merci... Je vais monter...

- Bella?

Le visage de son père est inquiet:

- Ça va aller papa... Je suis fatiguée... Avec le bac la semaine prochaine, il faut que je me repose...

- D'accord...

Et elle monte à sa chambre. Elle pense à Edward...

_Donnes nous une chance... _Mais en est-elle capable? Ne serait-il pas mieux sans elle? Dans tous les cas, Angéla a raison: elle se doit de l'appeler. Elle souffle un bon coup et compose le numéro:

- Edward?

**Oui je sais c'est dur! **

**Mais bon! Je planche sur la suite...**

**Et comme d'hab, j'essaye de vous la donner le plus rapidement possible!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Toujours le même discours: Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris! **

**Je le dis à chaque fois, mais ça fait tellement plaisir d'être lue!**

**Un petit ;) à twilight0507, mekissa27, diana, PrincetonGirl818... **

**Voici la suite (apparemment) tant attendue!**

* * *

><p>Quand il voit le nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran, Edward est fébrile et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il décroche.<p>

- Edward?

- Bonsoir Bella...

- Je... Je voulais m'excuser d'être partie comme ça tout à l'heure...

- Tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi...

- Je voulais aussi te remercier... Si tu n'avais pas été là...

- J'aurais surtout voulu arriver plus tôt...

Elle sent le reproche dans sa voix:

- Edward... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher...

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, non?

Bella voit bien ce qu'il sous-entend et ne trouve rien à répondre... Il continue le cœur battant à tout rompre:

- Est-ce qu'on peut se voire demain?

Il l'entend respirer fortement... Mais pas de réponse... Son cœur se serre:

- Bella... On peut arrêter là...

- Je suis désolée Edward...

Ça y est! Il l'a perdu...

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps... Je voudrais juste laisser passer la semaine d'examen...

- On fait comme tu veux...

- Merci...

Elle a mal... Son cœur lui crie qu'elle fait une belle bêtise...

- Bella... Je... Je t... Je suis là si tu as besoin...

- Je le sais... Merci... Je... Je t'appèlerai...

Et elle raccroche avant d'éclater en sanglot... Elle se traite mentalement de conne... Elle met les écouteurs de son MP3 sur les oreilles et lance l'album de Soan, mélancolique à souhait... Et elle se laisse aller à son chagrin... Sa nuit ressemble à celle d'il y a quinze jours avec plus de visages torturés... Elle se réveille plusieurs fois en transe et réussit à se rendormir tant bien que mal...

Le lendemain, c'est son portable qui la réveille:

- Angéla...

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu?

- Fatiguée... Je n'ai pas très bien dormi...

- Je m'en doute...

- A quelle heure je passe?

- Angy! Je n'ai pas envie de reparler de tout ça!

- Pas de soucis! On ne ferra que bucher... On dit quatorze heures?

- Est-ce que Ben viendra?

- C'est toi qui vois...

- On a l'habitude de bosser ensemble... Et puis, je l'ai déjà évincé hier après-midi...

- Il a très bien compris...

- Je n'en doute pas...

- Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai appelé les autres hier soir... Ils te font tous un bisou...

- PPPffffff... Qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser de moi après ça!

- Que tu es une pauvre victime et qu'ils vont tout faire pour t'aider!

- J'ai appelé Edward...

- Ah super!

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre... Il m'a demandé si on pouvait se voir aujourd'hui...

- Et je suppose que tu lui as répondu non...

- Je lui est dit qu'il me fallait du temps...

- Il saura t'en donner... Tu tiens à lui?

- Tu le sais bien!

- Alors on va faire en sorte que ça marche...

- Merci Angy...

- Bon, à tout à l'heure...

- Ok... Bye...

Bella se lève et descend prendre son petit déjeuner. Charlie est en train de préparé le café. Comme elle, il a les yeux cernés...

- Bonjour, Bella...

- Bonjour papa...

- As-tu réussi à dormir?

- Moyen... Ta nuit n'a pas l'air d'avoir été très bonne non plus...

- Non pas très... C'est dur... Je m'en veux...

- Tu ne dois pas... Je voulais gérer ça toute seule... Même Angéla a eu du mal à me faire parler...

- Heureusement que tu l'as...

- C'est clair...

Le téléphone sonne. Pendant que Charlie répond, elle se sert un café et elle va s'installer sur la terrasse.

- C'était Marie... Elle voulait prendre de tes nouvelles... Elle passe la semaine sur Paris chez une amie... Billy l'a appelé pour lui raconter...

Il n'en rajoute pas plus, préférant taire le caractère bouleversé de sa sœur...

- Ah...

Que dire de plus? Il ne manque plus que sa mère et tout le mode sera au courant!

Angéla et Ben arrivent à quatorze heures. Ben salue son amie comme si de rien n'était. Ils se plongent dans les révisions... En fin d'après-midi, Angéla demande à son amie:

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais nous sommes invités chez Rose pour une soirée « fin d'examen » vendredi soir...

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller...

- Ne fais pas ça Bella!

- Quoi?

- Ne te renfermes pas!

- Mais... Mais, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir leur dire!

- Eh oh! Bella! Ceux sont toujours tes même amis! Ce qui t'est arrivé ne va pas interférer dans cette relation là!

- Il y aura aussi Edward...

Elle a pensé à haute voix, Angéla relève:

- Oui, il sera là! Et il espère que toi aussi! Je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi, Bella... Alors concentres-toi sur ça!

- On verra...

- En fait, c'est tout vu... Mercredi après midi, je t'aiderai à choisir ta tenue...

Quand elle monte pour se coucher, elle aperçoit son portable qui affiche trois nouveaux messages: un d'Edward: « Bon courage pour ta semaine d'examen » auquel elle répond « Merci. A toi aussi... »; un autre de Rosalie « Salut ma belle! Merde pour tes examens de ma part et de celle d'Emmett... Tu sais où me joindre si t'as besoin » elle répond un simple « Merci bcp! » et un dernier d'Alice: « Avec Jasper on te dit: merde! Merde! Merde! J'espère que l'on te verra vendredi prochain » elle leur envoie: « Merde à vous aussi... Pour vendredi, je ne sais pas... »

La semaine passe vite. Les épreuves dans les différentes matières se succèdent... Chacun se concentre sur ses examens. Le sujet Jacob est soigneusement évité par tous...

Bella se regarde dans le miroir. Elle a mis la robe choisie avec Angéla. Elle est bleue nuit, longue, avec une encolure américaine. Elle a relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon d'où sortent quelques mèches... Un peu de mascara... Et la voilà prête... Elle ne la pas revu depuis samedi dernier et elle appréhende cette soirée...

- Bella? Angéla et Ben sont là!

Déjà! Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller! Elle enfile ses escarpins et descend rejoindre ses amis.

Son père l'embrasse sur la joue:

- Tu es superbe ma chérie...

- Merci papa...

- J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée...

- Je vais essayer...

- Bonsoir les enfants...

- Bonsoir Charlie...

Comme à la veille des vacances de printemps, Rosalie a investi le garage de ses parents. Décoration, lumière, sono avec Éric, un copain de BTS, en DJ, alcool et amuse-bouche... Elle n'a rien oublié...

La blonde sulfureuse, vêtue d'une robe rouge qui épouse divinement bien ses formes, s'avance vers les nouveaux arrivants. Emmett lui emboite le pas.

- Hey! Salut vous trois!

- Coucou...

- Alors? Comment allez-vous? Et ce bac?

Angéla lui répond:

- C'est finit et c'est tant mieux...

Rosalie se tourne vers Bella:

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue...

- Bellllaaaa! C'est cool que tu sois là!

- Alice!

Cette dernière lui tend un verre:

- Du punch! Pour fêter la fin de vos exams!

- Je ne suis pas sûre...

Rosalie se penche vers elle:

- Il n'est pas fort..

Bella prend le verre que lui tend Alice. Jasper salue le groupe de sa main et en tend un à Angéla:

- Ben, tu veux la même chose ou tu préfères une bière?

- Je vais prendre une bière... Il faut que je ramène ces demoiselles à bon port...

Jasper va jusqu'à la tirette et sert Ben... Bella cherche Edward des yeux, mais ne le trouve pas... Elle sent son cœur se serré: peut-être a-t-il décidé de ne pas venir... Alice a bien compris qui son amie recherche, elle se penche vers elle:

- Il n'est pas venu avec nous... J'espère seulement qu'il nous rejoindra plus tard...

Mike les interrompe:

- Salut, tout le monde! Bella... Tu es... Tu es resplendissante!

La jeune fille ne peut empêcher ses joues de se colorer au compliment de Mike. Ce dernier est dans la classe d'Emmett et de Rosalie mais c'est surtout son ex. Ils sont sortis ensembles en début de l'année passée. Ça a duré quinze jours: il devenait trop entreprenant, elle a préféré rompre... Il l'a vite remplacée par une petite blondinette beaucoup plus effrontée! Mais là, il la dévore littéralement des yeux, la mettant assez mal à l'aise... Puis il scrute le groupe:

- Vous avez perdu Jacob?

A ce nom, Bella pâlit aussi vite qu'elle a rougit... Rosalie prend la parole:

- Non! Monsieur nous a planté! Il s'est barré à Bordeaux sans rien nous dire...

Mike marque un temps d'arrêt face à la colère de sa « camarade de classe »...

- Ah! Ça fait bizarre de voir votre groupe sans lui... Remarque, ces derniers temps, il était un peu « space »!

- Bon, c'est bon! On arrête de parler de lui! Il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Alice n'aime pas la façon dont ce mec matte Bella... Elle attrape la main de Bella et l'amène sur la piste de danse. Alice se retourne vers elle:

- J'adore cette musique!

C'est la BO de Pulp Fiction. Bella ferme les yeux et se laisse envahir par la musique. Les autres les rejoignent... Toujours pas d'Edward... Elle se lâche! Puis le DJ enchaine avec _Heavy cros _deGossip. Alice s'approche de Bella et lui crie par dessus la musique:

- Regardes mon déhanché qui l'a fait craquer!

Elle se met à se mouvoir de façon très sensuelle. Jasper ne tarde pas à se coller à elle et à suivre ses mouvements. Alice lui fait un clin d'œil et lui dit:

- Tu vois!

Bella imite son amie. Elle referme les yeux et se laisse aller... Ça fait du bien de laisser sortir tout ce stress emmagasiné

Edward l'observe d'un coin de la pièce. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué son arrivée... Il a longuement hésité à venir. Alice lui a dit, dimanche dernier, qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Bella soit là... La semaine a été un calvaire: la journée, il se concentrait sur ses exams mais le soir, son esprit vagabondait vers elle... « _Je voudrais juste laisser passer la semaine d'examen »... _Heureusement,Angéla les appelait tous les soirs pour leur donner de ses nouvelles... Plusieurs fois, il a pris son téléphone, mais il repensait à sa dernière phrase: « _Je t'appèlerai. », _il ne voulait pas la bousculer... Ne pas savoir si elle va le repousser ou non est une véritable torture... Elle magnifique... Ondulant sur la musique... C'est d'une telle sensualité... La réaction au niveau de son entrejambe est instantanée...

Quand elle sent deux mains entourer sa taille et un torse qui vienne se plaquer à son dos, elle se crispe... Ce parfum elle le connait et ce n'est pas celui qu'elle espérait... Elle ouvre les yeux et rencontre le regard d'Alice qui lance des éclairs de colère... Elle descend ses mains sur les siens et doucement elle les repousse... Elle se retourne et se retrouve à quelques centimètres du visage de Mike. Il s'approche de son oreille et lui susurre d'une voix qu'il doit vouloir charmeuse:

- Bella, ça ne te dirait pas nous donner une deuxième chance?

Elle se recule en secouant la tête:

- Non, Mike...

Il se rapproche:

- Aller, on fait plutôt un joli couple...

Emmett lui tape sur l'épaule:

- Mike! Dégages! Elle t'a dit non!

Face à sa carrure d'athlète, Mike met rapidement de la distance entre elle et lui...

- Ok mec! T'énerves pas...

Et il s'éloigne en quête d'une autre « proie ». Bella a les mains moites et tremblantes.

Quand Edward voit ce mec se coller à Bella, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle descend ses mains vers celles de ce dernier... Non! Elle ne peut pas lui faire ça! Mais, elle les repoussent... Le lourdaud semble insister et quand elle se retourne pour lui parler, Edward croise son regard et il voit cette même étincelle de panique que samedi dernier... Il ne lui en faut pas plus, il rejoint le groupe:

- Bella?

Au son de ce doux ténor, elle se retourne encore toute tremblante. Il lui demande:

- Ca va?

- Oui... Emmett a été plus convainquant que moi dans mon refus! Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un petit verre de punch...

Et elle se dirige vers le bar. Alice s'apprête à la suivre mais Jasper l'a retient par la taille et lui murmure:

- Laisses ton frère s'en occuper...

- Tu as raison...

Edward lui serre un verre et en prend un lui aussi. Bella est toujours aussi troublée par sa beauté... Cette proximité éveille tout ses sens...

Le reste du groupe continue à danser. Rosalie les observe... Ses deux amis ont du mal à se parler... Elle demande quelque chose à Angéla puis elle se dirige vers Eric. Le DJ acquiesce à sa requête. A la fin des Black Eyed Peas, il baisse les lumières et lance une musique plus douce Bella esquisse un sourire:

- J'adore cette chanson!...

Est-ce vraiment un hasard? Elle cherche Angéla du regard. Cette dernière lui fait un clin d'œil et lui articule:

- Carpe Diem!

Edward lui tend une main, le cœur battant à tout rompre:

- Tu veux danser?

Elle le regarde. Ses yeux émeraudes sont remplis d'espoir et d'incertitude...

_Donnes nous une chance..._

Elle acquiesce en lui prenant la main... Elle voit son beau visage qui s'éclaire... Il la conduit vers la piste et lui enlace la taille... Et alors que Sting entonne son _Every breath you take, _elle se laisse aller contre son torse... Enivrée par son parfum, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et se laisse bercer tendrement. Edward se met à lui susurrer de sa voix rauque:

- _Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace / Depuis que tu es partie je suis perdu sans aucune trace  
>I dream at night I can only see your face  Quand je rêve la nuit je ne vois que ton visage  
>I look around but it's you I can't replace  Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne peux te remplacer  
>I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  Je me sens si froid et j'ai besoin de tes bras  
>I keep crying baby, baby please  Je pleure encore et encore bébé, bébé je t'en prie  
>Oh can't you see  Oh tu ne peux pas voir  
>You belong to me  Que tu m'appartiens  
>How my poor heart aches  Comme mon pauvre coeur souffre  
>With every step you take  Un peu plus à chaque pas que tu fais_

Les frissons sont de retour et ils sont encore plus intenses... Elle n'entend plus la voix de Sting... Elle n'entend plus que celle de cet Apollon qui la tient tendrement dans ses bras... Elle est sur un nuage et elle y est bien... Elle ne veut pas en redescendre. Et quand la douce mélodie de _J'envoie valser_ de Zazie succède à Sting, elle sourit... _Merci Angy! _

_"J'en vois des qui s'donnent  
>Donnent des bijoux dans le cou<br>C'est beau mais quand même  
>Ce ne sont que des cailloux<br>_

_Des pierres qui vous roulent  
>Roulent et qui vous coulent sur les joues<br>J'aime mieux que tu m'aimes  
>Sans dépenser des sous...<em>

_Moi je m'en moque  
>J'envoie valser<br>Les trucs en toc_

_Les cages dorées  
>Toi quand tu m'serres très fort<br>C'est comme un trésor  
>Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or..."<em>

Elle resserre son étreinte.

- Edward...

- Bella... Tu m'as manqué...

- Je suis désolée...

Il lui soulève doucement le menton et plonge dans cet océan chocolat qui lui a tellement manqué:

- Ne le sois pas...

Il s'approche lentement de ses lèvres...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon du coup, ca fait un chapitre un peu plus long... <strong>

**Mais, faut dire que je ne me voyais pas vous refaire le coup d'arrêter plus tôt! ;)**

**Une petite review, SVP?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Toujours MERCI pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris! **

**C'est des encouragements TRES agréables!**

**Mon petit ;) particulier aux reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre par MP : twilight0507, mekissa27, diana, Julie et MrsShaly... **

**MrsShaly: Je ne sais pas si tu a retrouvé ton mot de passe, alors je te répond par ici: J'écris au feeling... J'avais plus ou moins la trame et après, c'est mon esprit vagabonde... Les musiques m'inspirent aussi...**

**Bon, je vous ai fait assez attendre ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p>La rencontre de leurs lèvres se fait tout en douceur... Neuf jours! Elle se rend compte que son parfum, son contact, ses lèvres tout lui a manqué! Dans ses bras, elle se sent vivante et entière... Son bas ventre est en ébullition. Ses mains quittent le cou d'Edward pour aller fourrager dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Elle a besoin de plus, elle entrouvre ses lèvres et, de sa langue, elle quémande l'accès à sa bouche. Sans se faire prier, il le lui accorde. Quand sa langue rencontre celle de la jeune fille, la décharge électrique descend droit jusqu'à son sexe. Ne voulant pas lui faire sentir son désir qui monte pour elle, Edward s'éloigne un peu. Mais trop tard, Bella a bien ressenti l'effet qu'elle lui fait... Elle repense, alors, à leurs après-midi dans la clairière... Depuis le week-end dernier, elle se l'est plus ou moins interdit... Mais là, la proximité d'Edward lui ramène de plein fouet tout ce qu'ils ont découvert et partager ensemble... Des images des plus érotiques lui traversent l'esprit... Elle se sent rougir et baisse son visage. Edward la regarde, surpris:<p>

- Bella?

S'empourprant un peu plus, si cela est possible, elle n'ose croiser son regard...

- Bella?

La voix tremble d'inquiétude. Elle ne le supporte pas: lentement, elle lève ses yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les siens...

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

Elle secoue la tête...

- Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... Si tu veux encore attendre...

Elle re-secoue la tête...

- Je ne comprend pas...

- J'ai... J'ai envie de toi...

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça...

- Je... Tu... Tu es sûre?

Elle acquiesce... Oui! Elle en est sûre... Elle a besoin de sentir ses mains sur son corps... Que sa douceur remplace les violences que... que Jacob lui a infligé...

- Tu... Tu crois que Rose nous en voudrait beaucoup si on s'éclipsait?

Il sourit: on dirait une petite fille qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise:

- Sincèrement, vu l'enchainement musical que l'on vient d'avoir, je ne pense pas!

Elle sourit à son tour:

- Toi aussi, tu as eu l'impression que ce n'était pas un hasard?

Il l'attrape par la taille et ils se dirigent vers Rosalie et Emmett qui dansent un slow des plus voluptueux!

- Hum! Hum!... Vous savez que vous êtes dans un lieu où il y a du monde?

Emmett sort du cou de sa cavalière:

- Dis frangin! Tu sais que je t'adore... Mais là...

- On voulait juste signaler à notre hôtesse que Bella est un peu fatiguée... Je vais la raccompagner...

Rosalie affiche un large sourire qui exprime bien qu'elle n'est pas dupe:

- Mais bien-sûr... Et tu reviens après, ou, par solidarité, tu vas aller faire « dodo » toi aussi?

- Je pense que je vais rentrer aussi et squater le pull-house...

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil de connivence:

- Bonne nuit... Et reposez-vous bien!...

Le visage de Bella a atteint le pourpre! Angéla, tendrement enlacée à Ben à quelques mètres des deux couples, n'a rien loupé de la scène. Elle capte le regard de son amie et lui montre son pouce en l'air puis lui mime le téléphone en articulant sur ses lèvres « On s'appelle demain! Carpe Diem! » . Bella lui répond d'un petit signe de la main...

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils roulent en direction de la villa des Cullen:

- Tu es ok pour le pull?

- Tes parents...

- Mes parents sont partis en week-end en Dordogne...

- Ah, très bien!... Enfin... Je veux dire, ils vont passer un agréable week-end...

- Oui, je pense...

Le parfum de Bella a envahit la voiture. Cette simple odeur durcit encore plus son sexe! Mon Dieu, qu'elle lui a manqué! Quand il se gare devant la maison, leur état de fébrilité semble avoir atteint son paroxysme... Edward descend de la voiture et en fait le tour... Bella n'a pas bougé. Il lui ouvre la portière, le cœur battant:

- Bella... Tu préfères que je te ramène?

- NON! Enfin je veux dire, non, je n'en ai pas envie.

Il lui tend la main, elle l'a saisit. Et elle le suit à travers le jardin...

Il ouvre la porte du pull-house, allume la lumière et la laisse entrer:

- Tu veux te doucher?

- Je veux bien...

- Tu connais le chemin...

- Oui, merci...

Il en profite pour allumer les bougies que sa mère a disposé sur les différents meubles de la pièce. Il éteint la grande lumière... Instantanément la pièce est baignée d'une lumière tamisée et chaleureuse... Plusieurs des bougies parfumées diffusent des senteurs orientales envoûtantes... Il insère un CD dans la chaine et quand il l'entend arriver, il lance la musique. Les notes du _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy complète le cocon douillet et romantique à souhait ainsi créé... Quand il se retourne pour la voir entrée, il fait un « arrêt sur image »: elle a remis sa robe, lâché ses cheveux et laissé ses pieds-nus... La lumière des bougies porte à son apogée la sensualité qui émane de sa belle... Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur... Il reste sans voix...

- Edward?

- Je... Je... vais aller... prendre une douche...

- Je t'attend...

- J'espère bien...

Lorsqu'il passe à ses cotés, il dépose un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, mais ne s'attarde pas de peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui reste...

Quand il la rejoint, elle est dos à lui et ne l'entend pas arriver. Elle se déhanche sensuellement sur le _Girl, you'll be a woman soon _de Urge Overkill... Il s'approche d'elle et pose délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches et les glisse doucement vers son ventre... Il l'a sent frissonner sous ses doigts... Elle se laisse aller contre son torse et ses doigts viennent crocheter ceux d'Edward. Il dépose un baiser sur son épaule nue. Elle gémit. Elle s'éloigne, rompant ainsi le contact et se retourne lentement... Elle se retrouve face à une véritable gravure de mode: il a revêtu un pantalon en lin blanc et porte une chemisette noire qu'il a « négligemment » laissé ouverte. Ses cheveux mouillés sont plus sombres mais toujours désordonnés... Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui est en mode « blocage »...

- Bella?

- Mmmmhhhh...

Quand Aaron enchaine avec _U turn-lili, _elle ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration... Elle rouvre les yeux. Il n'a pas bouger. Il la regarde. Non, il l'admire... Par son regard, elle se sent belle... Elle laisse la musique guider ses mains tremblantes et part à la découverte de ses abdos. C'est la première fois qu'elle entreprend des gestes si intimes envers un garçon... Elle est hésitante... Du bout de ses doigts, elle dessine les muscles saillant de son amant. Elle sent sa respiration se saccader... Elle remonte ses mains vers son torse... Il halete... Elle encre son regard dans le sien...

_- For every street of any scene / Sur chaque route de n'importe quel lieu  
>Any place you've never been  Dans tous les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée  
>I'll be your guide  Je serai ton guide... _

Elle arrive au niveau de ses épaules et fait glisser sa chemisette qui échoue au sol... Elle lâche ce corps parfait et va jusqu'à sa nuque pour défaire sa robe qui va rejoindre le haut d'Edward... Elle se retrouve en soutient-gorge sans bretelles et en string de dentelles noires...

- Tu es magnifique...

Lentement, il monte sa main jusqu'à son visage et lui caresse tendrement la joue gauche. Elle penche son visage pour approfondir ce contact. Il n'ose descendre sa main... Le fantôme « Jacob » le bloque... Elle sent ses doutes. Les premiers accords d'_Hallelujah_ de Jeff Buckley emplissent la pièce... Sa main rejoint celle du jeune homme... Elle glisse ses doigts entre les siens et doucement elle les guide dans le creux de son cou. Puis elle continue de descendre... Quand ils passent au dessus de son cœur, Edward le sent qui bat à tout rompre... Le bout de ses doigts rentre en contact avec la dentelle noire... La respiration de Bella devient de plus en plus erratique... Elle lui fait parcourir les derniers centimètres et lui fait empoignée son sein emprisonné dans son carcan... Il ne peut retenir un râle de plaisir... Elle retire sa main et le laisse poursuivre sa découverte... Il la pousse à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses fesses entre en contact avec la table à quelques pas derrière elle. Il lâche son sein pour l'attraper par la taille et il l'assied sur le meuble froid. Elle tressaillit à ce contact... Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car la main d'Edward a déjà repris sa place sur le tissus. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux... Elle s'appuie sur ses mains et, plus timidement, il descend sa bouche vers « l'objet de ses désirs ». Il le sent pointer à travers le fin tissu... Il le saisit entre ses dents. Bella bascule sa tête en arrière dans un long soupir... De ses mains, il va chercher l'attache... Le soutient-gorge a vite fait de rejoindre les autres vêtements au sol...

_- And every breath we drew was Hallelujah / Et chaque souffle que nous respirions était un Hallelujah_

_ Hallelujah..._

Voilà le mot qui illustre parfaitement le fond de sa pensée quand il prend en bouche le mamelon fièrement dressé... Il joue avec... Le suce, le mordille, trace son contour du bout de sa langue, pendant que sa main s'occupe de l'autre... Puis il échange... Elle sent son string trempé de son désir...

- Mon Dieu! Edward! C'est si bon!

Encouragé par ses paroles, il trace, de sa langue, une multitude d'arabesques sur son ventre... Il la promène jusqu'à son nombril... Elle est toute frémissante... Il se concentre sur ses réactions, ne faisant cas de son érection de plus en plus douloureuse... Il lui embrase le creux de l'aine... Il hésite... Il place une main de chaque coté de son triangle de dentelles et il commence à le faire rouler... Il encre son regard dans le sien... En assentiment, elle soulève ses fesses... La voilà nue et offerte... Il lui écarte doucement les jambes et se laisse tomber à genoux. Il rompt le contact visuel et fond sur son « bouton sacré ». Bella en oublie de respirer... Elle se laisse glisser sur ses coudes et prend appui de son pied sur la chaise la plus proche...

Il lèche la cyprine qui coule de sa vulve... Puis il retourne à son clitoris gonflé et brillant de plaisir... Il lui assène quelques coups de langue... Novice, il se laisse guider par les gémissements et les ondulations du bassin de sa belle... Il lui titille son bouton de rose: le mordille, l'aspire, le suce... Bella a la tête qui lui tourne... Les vagues de plaisirs sont de plus en plus nombreuses et intenses! Et quand elle devine un doigt qui la pénètre, elle est en ébullition... Elle le sent aller et venir en elle... Puis un deuxième, le rejoint...

- Oh mon Dieu!... Oh mon Dieu!... Je vais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que ses parois se resserrent déjà sur les doigts de son amant...

- Edwaaarrrrd!

Son orgasme est foudroyant. Il se recule et se relève. Elle a du mal à reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits... Elle le regarde, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres... Sensuellement, il lèche ses doigts recouverts de son excitation:

- Tu as un goût délicieux...

Ses joues, déjà colorées par le plaisir, s'empourprent un peu plus... Pour reprendre un peu de contenance, elle se redresse et laisse promener ses yeux sur la musculature de son adonis. Elle arrive au nœud de son pantalon... Elle n'a jamais vu d'homme entièrement nu... A la clairière, sa pudeur lui a fait détourner les yeux... Mais là... Elle tire sur la ficelle et le pantalon tombe au sol... Seul un boxer, lui cache ce « fruit défendu ». Elle attrape l'élastique et elle commence à le descendre, non sans quelques difficultés au vu de la grosseur de l'érection... Enfin libre, le sexe se met au garde à vous... Bella se mordille la lèvre inférieure et dégluti difficilement... Elle est... Elle est impressionnée... Elle sent le feu monter à ses joues...

- J'adore quand tu rougis...

Il s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement... Mais le baiser s'enflamme rapidement... Il fléchit ses jambes et se retrouve ainsi à son entrée toujours très humide... Il la pénètre doucement... Un même gémissement sort de leur bouche... Heureux de ne faire plus qu'un... Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il commence de lent et profond va-et-vient... De sa main gauche, il prend appui sur la table, pendant que l'autre monte flatter sa poitrine si douce, si parfaite... Il l'a regarde se laisser envahir par le plaisir... Elle est superbe... Et elle est à lui... Leur respiration a pris le même rythme saccadé... Ils sont proche tous les deux... Dans un long râle de plaisir, il atteint son orgasme en premier... Quand il sent ses parois se contracter sur sa verge qui se déverse en elle, il grimpe au septième ciel... Il se penche sur elle afin de plaquer son torse sur sa poitrine nue et de sa voix encore rauque, il lui chuchote:

- Je t'aime Bella...

- Je t'aime Edward...

Leurs corps sont recouverts de cette fine pellicule de sueur qui suit les ébats...

- Ça te dit un bain de minuit?

- Un vrai?

- Emmett dort chez Rose... Il me semble qu'Alice aussi... Et puis vu l'heure, la fête doit encore battre son plein...

Elle acquiesce timidement... Il se recule, lui tend la main et l'aide à descendre de son perchoir... Elle n'est pas très solide sur ses jambes... En passant près du placard de l'entrée, Edward récupère deux peignoirs et il allume les projecteur de la piscine. Bella s'extasie:

- C'est magnifique...

- C'est toi qui l'est...

Bella frisonne:

- Tu as froid?

- Non... Ça... Ça me fait juste un peu bizarre... J'ai pas l'habitude de me balader nue... en... en compagnie...

- En tout cas moi, ça me plait beaucoup...

Effectivement, il est à nouveau « prêt »... Ils s'asseyent, côte à côte, sur la première marche... Bella hésite... Elle en a envie mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre... Après tout, lui aussi, il s'est bien « jeté à l'eau »... Alors, elle descend sur la marche inférieure et lui fait face. Elle pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et les écarte doucement afin de pouvoir s'approcher... Délicatement, elle prend son membre dans sa main. Il pantelle... Le liquide séminal coule déjà... Elle le récupère dans sa main qu'elle fait lentement coulisser le long de la verge... Puis elle se penche et embrasse doucement son bout... Il ne peut retenir un petit coup de bassin quémandant ainsi, plus de toucher. Elle en déduit qu'elle est sur le bon chemin. Elle fait aller sa langue de haut en bas de la rampe du pénis, puis elle le prend dans sa bouche...

- Oooohhhh! Putain que c'est bon...

Là non plus, il n'a pas pu retenir ses paroles... Elle sourit, contente de lui procurer ce plaisir... Elle se concentre sur son gland, en faisant tourner sa langue le long de la couronne. Puis, elle le lèche comme une sucette avant de le reprendre en bouche... Les gémissements lui donnent des ailes... Elle le fait entrer et sortir de sa bouche, en variant le rythme et l'intensité...

- Bel... Bella! Stop...

Elle s'arrête et, sans vraiment savoir d'où lui vient cette audace, elle se redresse et s'assied sur lui... Elle crochète ses jambes autour de sa taille et de sa main, elle guide son sexe à son entrée qui n'attend plus que ça... Elle se laisse glisser doucement dans un soupir d'aise. Il passe ses mains sous chacune de ses fesses et lui donne le tempo... La sensation de l'eau sur le bas de leurs corps imbriqués est des plus agréable... Il se penche pour gober son téton dressé. Elle gémit et se cambre, donnant plus de profondeur à la pénétration:

- Oh oui! Edward vas-y comme ça... C'est... trop... BOOOONNNN!

Il l'a rejoint dans son orgasme... Bella passe ses bras autour de son cou et se love contre son torse pendant qu'il lui caresse le dos...

Après quelques minutes à essayer de retrouver leur souffle, Edward se laisse glisser dans l'eau, entrainant sa belle toujours blottie dans ses bras...

- Ma chérie, c'était... c'était... Waouw!

- Je suis d'accord... Pour un premier bain de minuit...

- Je dois t'avouer que j'en avais déjà pris...

Elle le regarde, surprise.

- Oui avec Emmett! Entre frangins!

- Ah...

- Et ce soir, à part la sensation de me baigner nu, tout le reste était entièrement et formidablement nouveau pour moi!

- J'étais quand même un peu maladroite...

- Tu plaisantes! C'était génial...

Elle se mordille la lèvre. Il se jète dessus et l'embrasse fougueusement... Elle y met autant d'ardeur... Et c'est le manque de souffle qui les oblige à se séparer...

* * *

><p><strong>Pensez à ma petite review, SVP...<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Toujours pareil: Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris! **

**Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le dire autrement!**

**Mon petit ;) aux reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre en direct...**

**Place à la lecture...**

* * *

><p>Elle frissonne...<p>

- Et là, ça te fait toujours bizarre d'être nue en ma compagnie ou tu as froid?

- J'ai un peu froid...

- Viens... On va prendre une bonne douche...

Sous l'eau chaude, elle se réchauffe rapidement... Derrière elle, Edward attrape le shampoing et doucement, il commence à lui masser le cuir chevelu. Elle ferme les yeux de plaisir.

- Mmmmhhhh...

La température monte d'un cran... Il laisse glisser ses mains savonneuses dans son dos, jusque dans le creux de ses reins... Puis il s'aventure vers son ventre et continue son ascension jusqu'à ses seins qu'il prend en coupe... Elle se cambre sous la caresse qu'il leurs prodigue... L'eau ruisselle sur leur deux corps enlacés... Il l'embrasse sur l'épaule puis dans le cou remonte jusqu'à son oreille dont il saisit le lobe... Il le mordille, le suce... Ça la rend folle... Elle se retourne lui prend son visage entre ses mains et se jète sur ses lèvres. Il effleure son dos du bout de ses doigts, lui provoquant ainsi des multitudes de frissons... Elle gémit contre sa bouche... Il descend jusqu'à ses fesses... Elle s'accroche à son cou... Il la soulève... Elle serre ses cuisses autour de ses hanches... Il la plaque sur le mur... La fraicheur de la faïence la fait hoqueter de surprise... Il fléchit ses jambes et la pénètre... Elle soupire de contentement... Il commence à mouvoir son bassin... Elle alterne gémissements et petits cris de plaisir... Ses coups de reins sont lents et profonds... Elle accompagne ses mouvements... Il accélère ses va-et-viens...

- Bella... Tu... Me... Rends... Fou...

- Oh! Mon Dieu! Edwaaaarrrrd!

Dans une dernière pénétration, il l'a rejoint au point culminant du plaisir:

- Bellllaaaa...

Ils sont tout haletant encore imbriqué l'un dans l'autre... C'est le ventre de Bella qui les fait redescendre sur terre. Edward lui demande en souriant:

- Tu as faim, peut-être?

Elle hausse les épaules:

- En fait, je n'ai rien mangé depuis midi...

- Et puis, tu as fait pas mal d'exercice...

Elle rougit... Doucement, elle détache ses jambes et il l'aide à se remettre debout... Heureusement que le mur n'est pas loin car son équilibre n'est pas encore tout à fait stable...

- Ça va?

- Tu m'as épuisée!

- Je... Je t'ai épuisée?

Il éclate de rire:

- C'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi! Et après, c'est moi qui ai travaillé!

Elle glousse...

Il se savonne rapidement et sort tout aussi vite:

- Bon, je vais te laisser finir seule... Je ne voudrais pas t'épuiser plus! Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour te redonner des forces... J'ai bien des fraises et de la chantilly... Mais là je ne suis pas sûr de te laisser manger tranquille...

Disant celui, il lui fait son superbe sourire en coin accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Puis il quitte la pièce, vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. On dirait un dieu grec... Elle soupire... Jamais, elle n'aurait pu penser que l'on pouvait prendre autant de plaisir et autant de fois à la suite... Elle rougit en repensant à leurs ébats... Elle se rince et enfile le peignoir qu'Edward lui a attrapé...

Elle le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard... Il a enfilé un boxer noir... Dieu, qu'il est sexy!

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Mmmmhhhh?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu voudrais manger...

- Ah... Euh... Oui... Je ne sais pas...

- Dans le frigo, tu as des laitages, du fromage, des fruit, du chocolat... Sers-toi...

- Merci...

Elle prend un yaourt, une pomme et du chocolat... Il s'installe sur le canapé et elle se niche dans le creux de ses bras.

- Tu as changé de style musical... C'est Diana Krall?

- Oui... L'autre CD, je l'ai fait en pensant à toi mercredi soir... Je ne savais pas si tu voudrais encore de moi... Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas l'écouter avec toi ce soir...

- En fait, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse dire que nous l'ayons vraiment écouté...

- C'est pas faux...

Elle se retourne et ils se sourient... Il lui demande:

- Tu aimes le jazz?

- Oui... Chaque été, je vais à _Jazz in Marciac..._ J'y ai vu de très bons groupes...

- J'ai entendu parler de ce festival... Il est pas mal réputé...

- Oui... D'ailleurs Diana Krall y est venue...

- On pourra peut-être y aller ensemble...

- J'aimerais bien...

Faire des projets avec « sa moitié » est quelque chose de nouveau pour tous les deux... C'est très agréable de penser à un avenir en couple... En pensant aux vacances, Edward se demande si elle va les passer chez sa mère... Il hésite puis se jète à l'eau:

- Tu m'as très peu parlé de ta mère...

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire...

- Sujet sensible?

- Ma mère a quitté mon père pour suivre Phil à l'autre bout de la France quand j'avais douze ans... Nous n'étions déjà pas très proche... J'ai décidé de rester avec mon père...

- Mais tu vas bien la voir pendant les vacances?

- Avec Phil, elle a eu une petite fille, Emilie... J'ai donc une petite sœur de quatre ans... C'est pour elle que j'y vais... Elle est si mignonne... Mais tu vois, cet été, ils partent deux mois en voyage... A aucun moment, ma mère ne m'a proposé de l'accompagner...

Elle semble si déçue...

- J'en suis désolé...

Mais d'un autre coté, égoïstement, il se dit qu'elle ne partira pas, loin de lui, à Nice...

- Ça me fait bizarre... Je suis si proche de mes deux parents...

- Ça se voit!

Il lui sourit...

- Heureusement, que j'ai Angéla... Et puis il y a ma tante Marie, la mère de Ja...

Son beau visage s'assombrit:

- Enfin la femme de Billy... On s'entend bien... Elle doit rentrer demain de Paris... J'appréhende un peu...

- Elle doit être inquiète elle aussi...

- Elle le considère comme son fils... Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi...

- Bella... C'est toi la victime...

Elle a les larmes aux yeux... Putain quel con! Il s'en veut de lui faire penser à ça maintenant...

- Hey, Bella?

Il lui soulève le menton... Elle se noie dans le vert de ses prunelles:

- Je t'Aime...

- Moi aussi, Edward...

Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement... Elle se blottit contre son torse et se laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur. Elle se sent en sécurité... Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes...

Quand il regarde la pendule, il est plus de quatre heures du mat:

- Tu veux que je te ramène?

- J'étais sensé dormir chez Angy...

- Et bien, tu as déjà partagé le lit avec ma sœur... Donc... Si tu veux bien le partagé avec moi... J'en serais très heureux...

- Et tu comptes me laisser dormir un peu?

- Tu préfères que je dorme sur ce canapé?

- Je ne sais pas... Je vais y réfléchir...

Il approche dangereusement ses mains de ses hanches et commence à la chatouiller... Instantanément, elle se tortille sous ses doigts et elle est prise d'un rire convulsif...

- S'il... Te... Plait... Arr... Arrêtes...

Il suspend le mouvement de ses doigts

- Tu as réfléchi?

Elle secoue la tête... Il reprend de plus belle...

- St... Stop...

- Alors?

- C'est bon...

Elle essaye de reprendre son souffle...

- C'est bon quoi?

- Je veux bien... Que tu dormes avec moi...

- Bien... Tu m'en vois ravi...

- Par contre, je n'ai pas de pyjama...

- Quel dommage... Tu vas être obligée de dormir nue...

- Pfff!

- Allez! Je vais être solidaire avec toi...

- On sent bien que cela te coute!

Elle ne peut retenir un bâillement... Il lui murmure:

- On va se coucher?

- Oui... La semaine a été longue...

- C'est peu de le dire...

Sa phrase est lourde de sous-entendus...

- Je te laisse partir devant, je vais éteindre les bougies...

Elle se glisse sous le drap... Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'a rejoint et s'allonge sur le dos... Elle se blottit dans ses bras... Quelle sensation de bien-être!

- Bella?

- Oui?

- Te rends-tu compte que l'on a pas encore fait l'amour dans un lit?

- Edward! Tu as dit que tu me laisserais dormir!

- Euh, en fait je n'ai rien dit... Je t'ai juste proposé de dormir sur le canapé...

Elle se dresse en prenant appui sur son avant-bras et essaye de lui faire un regard menaçant:

- Edward Cullen!

Il fait une moue de petit garçon pris en faute... Il est trop craquant...

- C'est pas ma faute! Ton corps est un appel à la luxure!

Disant cela, il promène ses longs doigts sur sa hanche... Tout son corps frissonne...

- Et à la gourmandise!

Dans un mouvement rapide, il se redresse, la fait rouler sur le dos, l'enjambe et se jète sur son mamelon qui n'attend que sa bouche...

- Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!

Elle se cambre dans une invitation à continuer... Il commence sa douce torture... Il lèche, suce et mordille ce bout de sein si sensible pendant que sa main trace les contours de l'aréole du deuxième... Puis il promène sa langue jusqu'à son cou, dépose une série de tendres baisers sur ses lèvres entrouvertes , se dirige vers son oreille où il lui murmure d'une voix rauque:

- Vous avez la peau si douce, mademoiselle Swan... C'est un délice...

Il saisit son lobe entre ses dents et le titille quelques secondes. La respiration de Bella est de plus en plus anarchique...

- Ed... Edward... Tu vas... Me rendre... folle... Prends moi... Maintenant...

Il revient vers sa bouche pour un baiser enivrant. Quand il lâche ses lèvres, elle laisse échapper un râle de frustration. Il sourit fier de son effet:

- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas que je te laisse dormir?

- S'il te plait...

Sa voix est plaintive... Il repart à l'assaut de sa bouche... Leurs langues se rejoignent et débutent un ballet des plus voluptueux. Elle ferme les yeux... Il se glisse entre ses jambes et vient frotter son gland sur son bouton sacré... Elle soulève son bassin sous cette caresse...

- Bella... Regardes-moi...

Elle ouvre les yeux et leurs regard s'ancrent l'un à l'autre. Lentement, il s'introduit en elle, profitant de chaque centimètre de sa progression. Il commence à aller-venir dans son antre chaude et humide... Elle est si serrée... La sensation est divine... Il alterne le rythme et la profondeur de ses mouvements.

- Oh! Oui! Edward! Vas-y comme ça!

Il comble toutes ses attentes et c'est dans un même long cri rauque qu'ils atteignent la jouissance...

Il se rallonge sur le dos et ouvre ses bras pour y accueillir sa belle... Elle ne se fait pas prier et se blottit contre son torse... Il sourit:

- Bonne nuit ma puce...

- Bonne nuit mon Amour...

Dieu que ces mots sont agréables à entendre...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... <strong>

**Un chapitre un peu plus court...**

**Mais bon, c'est pour vous faire patienter ;) ...**

**Svp, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait tant plaisir...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**A vous, fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, **

**MERCI pour vos reviews signées ou anonymes, vos mises en alertes et favoris! **

**Je prend beaucoup de plaisirs à lire vos commentaires!**

* * *

><p>- Edinou! Réveilles-toi!<p>

- Putain Emmett! Tu fais chier!

Il regarde sa montre: presque onze heures! Il essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées... Quand une masse se met à bouger à ses cotés dans un long gémissement, les images de leur nuit agitée lui reviennent en mémoire... Il soupire... Un long soupire de bien-être...

Son boulet de frère tambourine de plus en plus fort à la porte:

- Bon, tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte où je l'enfonce?

- C'est bon! J'arrive...

Il soulève le drap, dépose un doux baiser sur l'épaule nue de sa dulcinée et lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Bella?

- Hum?

- Tu devrais te enfiler quelque chose...

Bella se redresse:

- Hein?

Il se lève et enfile son pantalon:

- Je connais mon frangin... Tiens prend ma chemise...

Elle la met rapidement. Edward l'embrasse tendrement et quitte la chambre...

- Ah! Quand même!

- Emmett! Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Je crois que j'ai oublié mon maillot dans la salle de bain...

- Non, je ne pense pas...

- Ben, dis donc Monsieur Ronchon! Heureusement que tu es rentré de bonne heure pour te coucher... Parce que qu'est ce que ça serait si t'avais pas beaucoup dormi... Bon, je vais aller vérifier...

- Emmett!

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre:

- Tiens, Bella! Ben, ça alors... Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée...

Elle vire au cramoisie... Edward essaye de voler à son secours:

- Emmett! T'es lourd là!

Mais ce dernier ne lui prête pas attention et va jusqu'à la salle d'eau:

- Ah! Ben, t'avais raison... Il n'est pas là...

- Ah ouais! Tu m'en diras tant!

Mais, au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, il s'avance, tel un prédateur, vers le lit... Inquiète, Bella le regarde avancer vers elle:

- Emmett?

- Oui, Bella?

Elle n'aime pas son ton mielleux... Et à juste titre! Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouve chargée sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patate! Heureusement qu'elle a aussi piqué son caleçon à Edward car sinon son fessier serait en train de prendre l'air sur l'épaule de son... de son beau-frère!

- Emmett! Reposes-moi tout de suite!

Elle se tortille...

- Edward! Aides-moi!

- Je voudrais bien Chérie! Mais tu as vu comment il est foutu!

En quelques enjambées, ils sont au bord de la piscine:

- Emmett! Non! S'il te plait!

Trop tard! La voilà dans les airs et puis dans l'eau... Elle suffoque... Elle sort de la piscine sous les rires d'Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et... d'Edward... Elle s'avance menaçante vers le grand gaillard brun:

- Emmett Cullen! Tu vas me le payer!

Et sans crier gare, elle le pousse de toutes ses forces. Surpris, il perd l'équilibre et tombe dans l'eau... Les rires d'Alice et Rosalie redoublent:

- Yé! Bella!

Emmett émerge l'air ahuri... Se faire mettre à l'eau par un si petit bout de femme: sa fierté de mâle en prend un coup... Elle se dirige menaçante vers Edward:

- Et toi? Ça te fait rire?

- Ma puce...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il rejoint son frère dans l'eau...

Puis elle se retourne vers les filles, les mains sur les hanches... Alice hausse les épaules:

- C'est sa façon à lui de te dire bienvenue dans la famille!

Rosalie continue:

- On a bien essayer de l'en dissuader mais tu connais Emmett...

Les garçons sortent de l'eau, ruisselants

- Et bien! Moi qui pensais récupérer une nouvelle petite sœur, douce et gentille! Finalement, je me demande si tu n'es pas pire qu'Alice!

- Emmett!

Les deux jeunes filles se sont exprimées en même temps... Elles échangent un regard de connivence...

- Putain! Vous vous êtes bien trouvées toutes les deux!

Il s'approche de Rosalie, les bras ouverts:

- Heureusement que toi t'es gentille, ma Chérie...

- Emmett! Ôtes-toi cette idée de la tête de suite!

- Quoi? Mais j'ai besoin de réconfort! Bella, elle est méchante avec moi!

- Tu te sèches et on verra après...

Face à la moue de cette « armoire à glace », les trois filles éclatent de rire.

- Pfff...

Bella regarde sa tenue qui lui colle à la peau:

- Bon, je vais aller me changer...

Alice lui fait un clin d'œil:

- On te prépare un café? Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin...

Comprenant l'allusion, Bella rougit... Emmett saute sur l'occasion d'en rajouter une couche:

- Ouaip! Ta nuit a l'air d'avoir été plus qu'agitée!

Bella ne sait plus où se mettre. Edward, resté en retrait jusqu'à présent, s'avance vers elle:

- C'est bon Emmett! Tu la lâche maintenant!

Il prend la main de la jeune fille et la guide vers le pull-house. Alice est attendrie de voir son frère si... si amoureux:

- C'est trop mignon!

Quant à Emmett, il ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner:

- Très chevaleresque mon frère! Ça se voit que t'es un homme maintenant.

Edward vire au rouge... Il se retourne:

- Emmett! Ta gueule!

Bella sourit: pour une fois, elle n'est pas la seule à s'empourprer...

Une fois dans la chambre, Bella enlève la chemise trempée et se retrouve en caleçon. Face à cette vision des plus sexy, Edward sent son membre durcir. Lentement, il s'approche d'elle:

- Je suis désolé pour ton bain forcé...

Elle le regarde d'un air suspicieux:

- Ouais! J'ai du mal à te croire!

- Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner...

Il l'enlace par la taille... Puis, ses mains descendent vers les fesses de sa belle... Le téléphone de la jeune fille interrompe sa progression. Bella se dégage avec un sourire narquois et attrape son portable:

- Salut Angy!

- Salut ma Belle! Je ne te dérange pas?

Elle lance un regard à un Edward, dépité:

- Pas du tout... Je ne faisais rien d'important...

Il fronce les sourcils. Elle lui tire la langue. Il lui murmure:

- Tu perds rien pour attendre...

Elle l'ignore et demande à son amie:

- Tu vas bien?

- Un peu fatiguée... Et toi?

- Nickel!

- Ça à l'air... Dis, ton père a essayé de t'appeler... Sur ton portable... Et comme tu n'as pas répondu, il a essayé sur mon fixe.

- Merde!

- Par chance mes parents étaient sortis faire des courses... Je lui ai dit que tu étais sous la douche...

- Merci, Angy...

- Mais il faudrait que tu le rappelles rapidement... Il n'avait pas sa voix des bons jours...

- Ok... Je le fait de suite...

- A plus...

Elle raccroche. Effectivement, elle a un appel en absence. Elle se tourne vers Edward:

- Je dois rappeler mon père...

Disant cela, elle compose son numéro:

- Allo, papa?

- Ah, Bella...

- Angy m'a dit que tu avais appelé...

- Oui... Je...

Elle sent l'hésitation de son père:

- Papa?

- Tu rentres quand?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Je vais peut-être venir te chercher...

- Non! Enfin je veux dire... Pas la peine... Pourquoi veux-tu que je rentre si vite? Il y a un problème?

- Je préfèrerais t'en parler de vive voix...

- Papa?

- S'il te plait...

- Ok... J'arrive...

Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe... Edward la regarde, inquiet:

- Bella?

- Il faudrait que tu me ramènes... Mon père veut me dire quelque chose... Mais pas par téléphone...

- Pas de soucis, je te raccompagne...

Ils se finissent de se sécher et se rhabillent... Quand ils rejoignent les autres, Alice est en train de servir le café...

- Alice, on a pas le temps...

- Hein?

- Bella doit rentrer...

- Déjà?

- Son père veut lui parler et il veut le faire de vive voix...

- Ah... Rien de grave?

Bella hausse les épaules:

- Je n'en sais rien... Sa voix n'était pas très assurée...

- Bon... Tu nous tiens au courant...

- Bien-sûr...

Une fois sur la route, Edward lui demande:

- Comment tu veux faire? Car si je te dépose devant chez toi, ton père risque de se poser des question...

- Tu as raison... Tu n'as qu'à me laisser au coin de la rue... De toutes façons, je suis censée rentrer à pied...

- Ok... Tu viens passer l'après-midi à la maison?

- Je voudrais bien... Je vois d'abord ce que mon père a à me dire et puis je t'appelles...

Edward se gare à l'angle de sa rue. Elle se penche pour lui déposer un tendre baiser... Il passe sa main dans sa chevelure brune, glisse ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque et de sa langue caresse sa lèvre supérieure. Elle entrouvre sa bouche pour le laisser entrer... Dans une soif de l'autre réciproque, le baiser s'enflamme rapidement... Bella se détache à regret:

- Il faut que j'y aille...

- Il vaut mieux... Je ne voudrais pas avoir de problème avec l'inspecteur Swan...

Elle lui sourit et descend de la voiture:

- A tout à l'heure...

- Oui ma Belle... Tu m'appelles...

Il la regarde s'éloigner en soupirant: Dieu que cette fille est belle!

Bella reconnaît la voiture de Marie, garée devant chez elle. Cela la surprend car sa tante ne devait rentrer que le lendemain... L'inquiétude fait rapidement place à la surprise, elle accélère le pas et c'est en courant qu'elle fait irruption dans la maison...

- Papa?

- On est au salon...

Elle les rejoint... A son entrée, ils se sont tous les deux levés. Son père a le visage fermé et les yeux de sa tante sont rouges et empreints de tristesse. Marie s'avance vers sa nièce et la prend dans ses bras de manière si maternelle:

- Oh, ma chérie! Je suis tellement désolée...

Bella se laisse aller dans cette étreinte à la fois réconfortante et désespérée... Ses larmes roulent sur ses joues sans qu'elle les aie senti arriver...

Elles restent ainsi de longues minutes, pleurant dans les bras l'une de l'autre...

- Je voulais rentrer plus tôt... Mais ton père m'en a dissuadée...

- Je... Je pensais que tu ne devais redescendre que demain...

Marie lui prend la main et la guide vers le canapé. Elle s'y assied et lui demande d'en faire autant. Son père est mal à l'aise, il reste debout et se triture les mains...

- Oui, effectivement, je ne devais rentrer que demain...

Bella lui lance un regard interrogateur. Les larmes se sont remises à couler sur le visage de sa tante...

- Il faut que j'aille sur Bordeaux... Je suis passée récupérer des affaires pour Billy qui est parti en urgence... Mais je voulais te voir avant...

Bella ne comprend pas... Sur Bordeaux... Des affaires pour Billy... Parti en urgence...

- Je... Je ne capte rien...

- Jacob... Jacob a fait une tentative de suicide... Cette nuit... Il est en réanimation... au tripode...

* * *

><p><strong>Pensez à ma petite review, SVP...<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Enorme merci pour vos reviews signées ou anonymes, vos mises en alertes et favoris! **

**Je ne me lasse pas de lire vos commentaires!**

* * *

><p>Bella ferme les yeux... La tête lui tourne... Son estomac se noue... Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure:<p>

- C'est pas vrai! Ça ne va jamais s'arrêter...

Elle a du mal à respirer... Il lui faut de l'air... Elle se lève mais elle titube... Charlie et Marie se précipitent vers elle et la soutiennent de chaque coté. La voix de son père est tremblante:

- Bella?

- Il me faut de l'air...

Elle essaye de prendre de grandes inspirations mais ça la brule... Les flashbacks se succèdent dans son esprit: Jacob, Seth et elle, encore enfants, jouant innocemment dans le jardin; les mains baladeuses de Jacob; les bons moments passés avec toute la bande dont son cousin faisait parti; la fête de ses vingts ans...

Arrivée sur la terrasse, Bella prend appuie sur la table et, les yeux fermés, tente de calmer sa respiration erratique... Mais elle imagine Jacob agonisant sur un lit d'hôpital avec des tuyaux branchés de partout et elle ressent comme un coup de poignard au niveau de son cœur... La douleur irradie vers son bras gauche... Elle porte sa main sur son cœur et se plie sous la souffrance... Elle suffoque...

- C'est... De... Ma faute...

Elle vacille... Son père la rattrape et la porte sur le canapé... Il se tourne vers Marie:

- Appelles Sam! Dis-lui qu'elle fait une crise d'angoisse... Demandes-lui si je peux lui donner du Lexomil*...

Il s'agenouille auprès de sa fille et lui murmure:

- Non, Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute...

Elle a le visage crispé de douleur... Une douleur qu'il connait bien... La première fois qu'il en a fait une, c'est quand Renée l'a quitté... Il a d'abord cru à une crise cardiaque... Il a appelé les pompiers et Sam, son ami et médecin de famille... Ils sont arrivés en même temps... Sam a posé le diagnostique de suite...

- Je suis là, ma chérie...

Marie revient vers eux:

- Il a dit que tu pouvais lui en donner un demi dans un premier temps... Et il arrive... Tu l'as où?

- Dans l'armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain...

Quand elle lui tend le comprimé et un verre d'eau, Charlie lui lance un regard noir en maugréant:

- Putain! Quel con! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser lui en parler...

- Je suis désolée... Mais je te l'ai dit... Harry est au courant pour la TS... Seth aussi... Mais, vu qu'il de sait pas pour tout le reste, il va sûrement appeler Bella...

Bella est à demi consciente, sa respiration est toujours anarchique... Il réussit à lui faire avaler le médicament...

Entre ses mâchoires serrées par le douleur, des mots s'échappent dans un murmure:

- Edward... Aides-moi... Edward... S'il te plait...

Son père est surpris. Marie lui lance un regard interrogateur:

- Qui est-ce?

- Edward Cullen... C'est lui qui a empêché Jacob de la...

Sa gorge se noue, il ne peut finir sa phrase...

- Edward... J'ai besoin de toi...

- Charlie? Tu as son numéro?

- Non... Je ne le connais pas... Et puis, on ne peut pas l'appeler comme ça...

- Elle semble avoir besoin de sa présence...

Il regarde sa fille dont les traits sont tordus par la douleur:

- Ok... Regardes dans son portable...

Effectivement, elle y trouve le numéro qu'elle compose.

Quand son téléphone sonne, Edward est encore sur la route. Il reconnaît la sonnerie de Bella, il se gare devant un portail et décroche, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Edward?

Il est surpris de ne pas reconnaître la voix, son sourire se fane instantanément:

- Oui?

- Je suis Marie, la tante de Bella...

Le cœur du jeune homme se serre:

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

Marie note que sa voix est empreinte d'inquiétude:

- Elle a fait un malaise... Et je pense qu'elle a besoin de votre présence...

- J'arrive de suite...

Il a vite fait de faire demi tour et de reprendre le chemin qui le mène à sa belle... L'angoisse lui tord l'estomac...

Marie observe sa nièce et son frère... Elle a mal... Quand Billy l'a appelé samedi dernier, ça a été un véritable choc... Jacob qu'elle aime comme un fils venait d'avouer à son père qu'il a essayé d'abuser de Bella, sa douce et tendre nièce... Jacob était détruit par ce qu'il venait de faire... Il a bien essayé de la voir comme une cousine, de sortir avec d'autres filles... Mais aucune d'elles n'a pu lui sortir Bella ne la tête... Il est obsédé par elle... Elle aurait voulu rentrer... Mais elle était coincée: si elle était montée sur Paris, en catastrophe, c'était pour aider son amie d'enfance qui venait de faire une fausse couche dans son sixième mois de grossesse... Son mari était parti à l'étranger pour la semaine et elle se retrouvait seule dans cette grande ville où elle venait d'emménager... Marie avait donc sauté dans le premier train pour aller soutenir son amie...

Billy lui a bien dit qu'il avait pris les choses en main. Il a appelé Leah, sa sœur de Bordeaux. Il lui a demander si elle pouvait recevoir Jacob... Il lui a pris rendez-vous avec la psy qui s'était occupé d'eux à la mort de Sarah... Puis elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et elle avait réussi à appeler Charlie. Il lui avait dit que Bella ne voulait pas en parler... Que ça ne servait à rien qu'elle rentre... Qu'ils allaient gérer ça, tous les deux... Elle était déchirée entre son amie, qui a toujours été là pour elle dans les moments difficiles, et les siens... Mais d'un autre coté, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était: Jacob, son « fils » s'en est pris à Bella, et cela à deux reprises...

Et ce matin, quand son téléphone a sonné à six heures du matin, son sang n'a fait qu'un tour... Billy était en pleurs... Leah venait de l'appeler... Elle se préparait à partir au boulot quand elle a trouvé Jacob dans le salon, il était inconscient... Une bouteille de whisky dans une main, un boite de médicaments vides dans l'autre et une lettre posé à coté de lui...

On sonne à la porte. Elle sort de ses pensées et va ouvrir. Elle se retrouve face à un magnifique jeune homme au visage terrassé par l'inquiétude:

- Edward?

Il hoche la tête.

- Entres... Elle est au salon...

Il fait un pas puis s'arrête:

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

- Je lui ai dit que Jacob a fait une TS cette nuit...

- Putain!

Il se précipite vers le canapé:

- Bella?

- Edward...

Au son de la voix, le visage de la jeune fille se détend... La présence du jeune homme semble l'apaisé... Charlie se lève et lui cède sa place. Edward s'agenouille auprès d'elle et lui passe tendrement la main sur sa joue...

- Je suis là, ma Chérie...

Edward ne fait pas cas de la présence de Charlie... Un Charlie surpris par ses mots de tendresse...

- Edward...

- Oui ma puce...

Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux. Sa respiration est encore désordonnée. Son visage n'est plus crispé mais les larmes ont pris le relais... Charlie se sent impuissant face à la détresse de sa fille... Marie est en retrait... Elle tient toujours le portable de Bella qui se met à vibrer... Seth... Elle s'éloigne pour répondre:

- Bella?

- Non, c'est Marie...

- Bonjour Tatie... Pourquoi c'est toi qui répond au téléphone de Bella?

- On vient de lui dire pour Jacob et elle a fait un malaise...

- Merde...

- On attend le médecin...

A ce même instant, la sonnette retentit. Charlie va ouvrir.

- D'ailleurs, il arrive...

- Ok... Je te laisse... Tu me tiens au courant...

- Bien-sûr mon grand...

- Merci.

Le médecin salut son ami et lui demande:

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Charlie?

Charlie lui désigne la cuisine:

- Il faut que je te raconte un peu avant que tu ne la voies... Elle est avec un ami... Et semble aller un peu mieux... Mais je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin d'aide...

- Je t'écoute...

Et Charlie lui relate ce qu'il sait des évènements: la fête de Jacob où il s'est arrêté, on ne sait pas par quel miracle; samedi dernier où c'est Edward, l'ami qui est avec elle en ce moment, qui l'a arrêté juste avant qu'il ne la viole; le sentiment de culpabilité de sa fille; l'annonce de la TS... Marie qui les a suivi ne retient plus ses pleurs...

Pendant ce temps, Edward soulève avec douceur le buste de Bella, il s'assoit sur le canapé et repose doucement son visage baigné de larmes sur ses cuisses. Il lui caresse les cheveux avec affection... La douleur qu'il lit sur le visage de sa belle est difficilement supportable. Il hait vraiment ce type pour tout le mal qu'il lui a fait et qu'il réussit encore à lui faire! Pourquoi Charlie et Marie sont allés lui dire? Ne pouvaient-ils pas le lui cacher... Il ancre son regard dans les prunelles chocolatées baignées de larmes:

- Bella... Je t'aime...

Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Elle baisse les yeux:

- Je ne le mérite pas...

Il lui soulève le menton et l'oblige a le regarder:

- Tu le mérites plus que quiconque, Bella!

- Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi...

- Arrêtes Bella... Tu n'y es pour rien... Je ne cesserai de te répéter que lui seul est responsable! Après ce qu'il t'a fait subir... C'est le remord qui le ronge!

- S'il meurt...

- S'il meurt, tu n'y seras pour rien... Son geste prouve juste qu'il n'est pas en paix avec lui même... Il faut qu'il assume ce qu'il t'a fait...

- Il a raison...

Bella se redresse péniblement et d'une voix encore tremblante:

- Bonjour Sam...

- Bonjour Bella. Tu te sens mieux?

- Oui, j'ai encore une petite douleur dans la poitrine mais je respire mieux... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'étouffer...

Le médecin salue Edward d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier en fait de même en se levant pour les laisser seul. Mais elle lui attrape la main:

- Edward! Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plait...

Il dépose un baiser sur sa main:

- Je vais juste dans le jardin... Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles...

Il lui lance un regard encourageant et quitte la pièce.

Sam s'assied sur la table basse, face à Bella.

- Je vais te prendre la tension.

Elle lui tend son bras. Le médecin a des gestes doux.

- 15/8... Je pense qu'elle est en train de redescendre...

Il lui prend les pulsations:

- Ton cœur est encore un peu rapide...

Elle remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine et entoure ses jambes de ses bras.

- Bella? Est-ce que tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

- Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire ce qui a déclenché cette crise...

- C'est Jacob, mon cousin, il a fait une TS et... et je me sens responsable...

- Ton père m'a résumé les évènements de ces dernières semaines... Et je pense avoir compris que c'est Jacob qui a un soucis... Je ne peux que rejoindre ton ami dans ses propos...

- Je n'arrive pas à ce point de vu...

- Tu sais Bella, l'amour et l'amitié sont deux choses essentielles dans ta « guérison »... Mais la culpabilité peut aussi te bouffer... Alors qu'elle n'a pas lieu d'être... Je pense que tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un... Je peux te conseiller une collègue qui est très bien... Elle pourrait t'aider à aller de l'avant...

- Est-ce que je peux refaire une crise?

- Je pense que oui...

Elle frissonne... Elle s'est fait vraiment peur... Elle se voyait mourir...

- D'accord...

- Je vais l'appeler, tout de suite, pour prendre un rendez-vous... Je ne lui parle de rien... C'est ton histoire et c'est à toi de lui raconter... A ton rythme...

- Merci Sam...

- De rien ma grande... Ce soir, tu pourras prendre un demi Lexomil*, ça devrait t'aider à dormir...

Il attrape son téléphone, se lève et s'éloigne.

- Charlotte? C'est Sam Uley...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**MERCI pour vos reviews signées ou anonymes, vos mises en alertes et favoris! **

**J'adore lire vos commentaires!**

**Chapitre un peu particulier, où on va se pencher sur un coté plus psychologique...**

* * *

><p>- Bella? Elle peut te recevoir vers treize heures...<p>

- Déjà!

- Elle te prend en fin de consultations...

- Heu... Oui... D'accord...

- Charlotte? C'est ok... Je te remercie de la prendre aussi vite... A bientôt...

Il raccroche puis revient vers Bella:

- Tu dois être en confiance avec ton thérapeute, donc si ça n'est pas le cas, tu m'appelles et je t'aiguillerai vers quelqu'un d'autre... Mais Charlotte est très bien...

- Merci Sam...

- De rien ma grande... Tu dois aller de l'avant... Ton ami a l'air d'être un garçon très bien...

Il désigne le jardin où Edward est en train de téléphoner.

- Il l'est... Trop...

- Tu te dénigres... J'ai vu comment il te regarde et je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord avec ton point de vue... Bon je vais te laisser. Je prendrais de tes nouvelles auprès de Charlie... Et n'oublies pas: tu peux prendre un demi Lexomil* avant de te coucher ou si tu sens une autre crise arriver...

- D'accord... Merci...

- Rejoins ton ami... Je connais le chemin... Je vais dire deux mots à ton père...

- Au revoir Sam...

- Au revoir Bella... Prends soin de toi...

Sam rejoint Charlie et Marie qui patientent sur le pas de la porte. Marie a toujours son visage ravagé par les larmes. Quand à Charlie, il n'est guère plus brillant...

- Charlie? Bella a rendez-vous à treize heures avec Charlotte De Bisschop... Ça devrait l'aider... Et peut-être que tu pourras la voir toi aussi... Enfin vous aussi... Car Marie, je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide...

- Je... Je...

Elle ne peux retenir ses pleurs. Sam la regarde peiné. Ils ont côtoyé les même bancs d'écoles et c'est en tant qu'ami qu'il la prend dans ses bras:

- Je sais que tu considères Jacob comme ton fils... J'imagine que tout ton univers doit s'être écroulé...

Elle hoche la tête. Il continue:

- Vas la voir... Elle ou un autre... Mais va voir quelqu'un... Sinon tu ne tiendras pas le choc...

Elle se détache et le remercie du regard.

Charlie sert la main que lui tend son ami:

- Merci Sam... Merci pour tout...

- Appelles-moi pour me donner des nouvelles.

- Je n'y manquerai pas...

Pendant ce temps, Bella a rejoint Edward sur la terrasse. En la voyant arriver, il raccroche:

- Je donnais des nouvelles aux autres... Comment te sens-tu?

- Mieux...

Hésitant, il lui ouvre ses bras. Elle pose ses mains sur son torse et s'y blottit contre. Il referme ses bras autour d'elle. Elle prend une grande inspiration pour s'imprégner de son odeur apaisante. Il resserre son étreinte, et lui caresse doucement le dos...

- Sam m'a pris rendez-vous avec une de ses collègues psy...

- Bien... Quand?

- A treize heures...

- Au moins, c'est du rapide... Mais c'est une bonne chose...

Il remercie intérieurement le médecin car il se sent bien impuissant face au sentiment de culpabilité que ressent Bella...

- Je te dirais ça après la séance...

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Oui.

- Ta tante... C'est la belle-mère de...

- Oui...

Il ne dit rien de plus. Mais il éprouve un franc sentiment de pitié pour cette femme. Emmett lui a dit qu'elle adorait Jacob, comme un fils! Et son visage, ravagé par la tristesse et la douleur, fait vraiment peine à voir... Mais il se re-concentre sur sa belle... Il embrasse le sommet de son front... Elle soupire...

Ils restent ainsi, sans rien dire...

Quand Charlie et Marie rentrent, ils aperçoivent le couple tendrement enlacé. Charlie est surpris de la position dans laquelle il retrouve sa petite fille... Elle ne lui a jamais présenté un seul garçon... Et la première fois qu'il en entend parler, c'est pour apprendre que cet enfoiré de Jacob a posé ses sales pattes sur elle et qu'il a faillit faire bien plus... Alors la voir ainsi est comme un choc pour lui... Il sert les poings et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte fenêtre.

- Charlie! Stop!

Sa sœur le retient par le bras.

- Lâches-moi! Je ne peux pas le laisser lui faire du mal!

- Charlie! Arrêtes! Ne laisse pas ta haine pour... pour J...

Elle ne peut le dire... Son frère lui lance un regard plein de colère:

- Jacob!

Les larmes de sa sœur coulent à nouveau, elles semblent intarissables... Mais, pour Bella, elle prend sur elle et continue:

- Edward n'est pas comme lui! Regardes-les! Elle à l'air si bien!

- Je... Il...

Il regarde sa fille... Il doit avouer qu'elle semble plus sereine... Dès que ce Edward a été près d'elle, elle s'est apaisée... Il doit prendre sur lui, pour le bien-être de Bella... Il prend une grande inspiration...

- Tu as raison...

Il fait face à sœur. Ça lui fait mal de la voire dans cet état. Mais le dialogue n'a jamais été le fort des Swan... Et quand bien même, il se voit mal lui dire: _« Hey! Ce n'est pas grave! Tout vas s'arranger! » _Car si c'est grave et non, il ne voit vraiment pas comment les choses vont bien pouvoir s'arranger... Elle interrompe ses pensées:

- Je vais y aller... Je dois rejoindre Billy...

- Je comprend...

C'est les seuls mots qui ont bien voulu sortir... Elle le remercie silencieusement.

- Je vais dire au revoir à Bella.

Et elle se dirige vers sa nièce.

- Bella?

La jeune fille se détache, à regret, de la chaleur réconfortante d'Edward.

- Je dois y aller... Prends soin de toi...

Bella hoche la tête. Sa tante s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Je suis désolée, Bella...

- Tu n'y es pour rien...

Elle embrasse sa nièce sur le front puis se tourne vers Edward:

- Merci, Edward... Occupes-toi bien d'elle...

Il acquiesce en lui faisant un faible sourire. Elle part rapidement, sans se retourner, les sanglots lui nouant, encore une fois, la gorge...

Charlie, resté en retrait, regarde sa montre:

- Ma chérie, il est presque midi et quart...

- Je vais aller rapidement me doucher...

Elle se tourne vers Edward:

- Tu peux appeler Angy pour lui expliquer...

- Bien-sûr...

- Merci...

Puis, elle se tourne vers Charlie

- Papa... J'aurais préféré te présenter Edward dans d'autres conditions... Mais... Enfin, je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi...

En disant ces mots, ses joues rosissent. Le cœur d'Edward a un raté... Il voudrait bien la serrer fort dans ses bras pour lui montrer combien elle compte pour lui aussi. Mais la présence de Charlie le refroidit. Celui-ci se passe une main dans ses cheveux, lui non plus n'est pas très à l'aise:

- J'ai cru le comprendre... Mais... Mais ça fait beaucoup de choses pour ton vieux père...

- Je sais papa...

Edward lui passe la main dans le bas du dos:

- Ben moi, je vais y aller...

- Ok... Je te raccompagne...

Sur le pas de la porte, Bella se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward.

- Merci d'être venu...

- Je voudrais faire plus...

- Tu es là, c'est le plus important... Je t'appelle quand je sors de chez la psy...

- Ok ma Belle... A tout à l'heure...

Et il dépose un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres si douces avant de s'éloigner...

Elle file sous sa douche. Le jet du pommeau délasse les muscles noués de ses épaules... Cela lui fait des bien... Mais, sans crier gare, les images de Jacob agonisant frappe son esprit... Elle secoue la tête pour les chasser... Rien n'y fait... Les larmes se mêlent à l'eau chaude qui coule sur son visage... La voix de son père la sort de ces pensées moroses:

- Bella? Il est midi trente cinq...

- Oui... Je me dépêche...

Moins de dix minute plus tard, elle rejoint son père en bas. Le trajet jusqu'au cabinet du médecin se fait en silence. A treize heures moins dix, il l'a dépose devant l'entrée:

- Tu m'appelles quand tu sors...

- Oui, papa...

Devant la porte où l'on peut lire la plaque _Charlotte De Bisschop Psychothérapeute / Psychosexologue_, elle souffle un bon coup, sonne et entre... La salle d'attente est vide... Tant mieux car elle n'avait envie de croiser personne... Elle met son téléphone sur vibreur... Puis elle prend un magasine pour essayer de penser à autre chose...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une voix douce la sort de sa lecture « passionnante » du mariage de William et Kate:

- Isabella Swan?

Elle se redresse d'un bond.

- Pardon, je vous ai surprise...

Bella s'empourpre:

- Je ne vous avait pas entendu arriver.

- Je suis Charlotte De Bisschop. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

La thérapeute doit avoir la quarantaine. Bella l'observe: elle a un visage fin et chaleureux encadré par des cheveux châtains très courts. Elle lui fait penser à Alice en beaucoup plus posée... Elle la fait entrer dans son bureau. Les couleur des murs sont d'un vert tendre avec des tableaux « Zens » accrochés de-ci de-là... L'ambiance est douce et rassurante.

- Je vais vous poser une première question: préférez-vous que je vous vouvoie ou que je vous tutoie?

- J'aimerais autant que vous me tutoyez...

- Très bien. Alors, si tu veux bien t'asseoir...

Elle lui désigne un fauteuil en cuir où Bella s'installe. Charlotte s'assied en face d'elle et prend un cahier et un stylo posés sur la tablette à ses cotés. Son regard inspire la confiance:

- Alors Isabella...

- Bella, s'il vous plait...

- Ok, Bella... Sam m'a dit que tu as fait une crise d'angoisse assez prononcée...

Bella hoche timidement la tête.

- Sais-tu ce qui l'a déclenchée?

- Oui, mon cou... Jacob a fait une TS.

- Tu allais dire quoi?

- Mon cousin... Mais je ne le considère plus comme tel...

- Tu veux bien m'en parler?

Et Bella se lance dans le récit de son histoire... Charlotte la laisse parler et prend des notes... Et quand Bella conclut par la tentative de suicide, elle lui tend une boite à mouchoirs. La jeune fille ne s'est même pas rendu compte que ses larmes coulaient...

- Merci...

- Que ressens-tu par rapport ce qu'il a fait?

- Je me sens responsable...

- En quoi le serais-tu?

Bella sent son estomac se nouer.

- Je... S'il a fait ça... C'est à cause de moi... Je l'ai coupé de tout... Marie et Billy sont si malheureux...

- Et tout ça à cause de toi? Tu crois que tu aurais dû le laisser faire?

- Non!... C'est mon cousin... Et je ne voulais pas...

- Alors qui est responsable?

- Lui...

- Tu sais la culpabilité, le remord... Tout ça, c'est dur à porter... Je pense que son geste prouve qu'il se rend compte qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal...

Bella se revoit plaquée sur le mur. Elle frissonne:

- Mon Dieu! Si Edward n'était pas arrivé...

- Mais il est arrivé... Quelle relation vous entretenez tous les deux?

Bella rougit.

- Je... Nous... Nous sommes en... en couple...

- Tu m'en parles?

- C'est tout nouveau... Mais...

- Mais?

- Mais je tiens beaucoup à lui... Et heureusement que je l'ai... Il m'aide à aller mieux...

Elle soupire en pensant à « son homme ». Oui heureusement qu'elle l'a... Charlotte regarde sa montre. Bella en fait de même: il est quatorze heures quinze...

- Bien... Bella on va arrêter là... Mais j'aimerais bien que l'on se revoie.

- Ok...

Elle se lève et va jusqu'à son bureau pour prendre son agenda:

- Mardi soir? Dix-neuf heures?

Bella réfléchit rapidement. Elle n'a plus cours. Rien de prévu:

- D'accord... Je vous doit combien?

- Trente huit euros...

Elle règle et serre la main que lui tend Charlotte

- A mardi soir.

En sortant elle appelle son père. Moins cinq minutes plus tard, il l'a récupère.

- Alors?

- Elle est très bien... Papa?

- Oui ma chérie?

- Je voudrais qu'Edward vienne dormir à la maison...

- Pardon?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon je ne vous ai pas perdu sur ce coup là?<strong>

**Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre... **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**MERCI pour TOUTES vos reviews, elles m'ont fait encore très plaisir! **

**Surtout que j'avais eu un peu de mal dans l'écriture... **

**Donc, je suis vraiment contente que vous l'ayez aimé!**

**Voici la suite: plus légère ;)**

* * *

><p>Son père se gare. Il n'est pas sûr d'être prêt pour avoir cette discussion avec sa fille. Mais Bella ne l'entend pas de cette oreille:<p>

- Je te l'ai dit: il est important pour moi...

- Ça, j'avais compris... Mais delà à ce qu'il dorme chez nous!

- J'ai conscience que j'ai besoin d'aide... J'ai déjà fait le pas de suivre une thérapie, je vais aussi prendre le médicament que m'a dit Sam... Mais Edward m'apporte plus... Il est, c'est un peu bête à dire, comme ma bouée de sauvetage... Il m'aide à ne pas couler... Aujourd'hui, avec cette crise, je me suis fait très peur...

- Je sais ce que tu as ressenti... Quand ta mère m'a quitté, j'en ai fait une... J'ai cru mourir...

Bella regarde son père, surprise:

- Je n'en savais rien...

- Tu avais à peine douze ans... Tu étais à l'école... Quand je l'ai senti arriver, j'ai appelé les pompiers et Sam... Il a eu vite fait de poser le diagnostique... Je me suis raccroché à toi... Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu avais suivi ta mère... Tu étais mon soleil au milieu de cette vie morose... Et tu l'es toujours!

Bella lui sourit. C'est la première fois qu'ils discutent ainsi d'« adulte à adulte ». Et cela leur fait bizarre à tous les deux...

- Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ma chérie...

- Et bien, actuellement, le mieux pour moi, c'est Edward...

- Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé!

- Tu sais très bien que chez les Swan, on a du mal à aborder certains sujets...

Il sourit à cette vérité:

- Oui, je te l'accorde... Mais bon... Tu avoueras que c'est quand même un peu rapide... Je le rencontre dans des conditions plus que particulières et le soir même tu me demandes de le laisser partager ton lit, car tu ne comptes pas le faire dormir sur le canapé?

- Heu... Non, en effet...

- Tu m'en demandes trop, Bella... Je suis désolé... Pas après ce que tu as subi...

- Je te rappelles, quand même, que si Edward n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais subi bien plus...

Charlie serre les poings: imaginer que cela aurait pu aller plus loin lui est difficilement tolérable. Et il doit avouer qu'il est redevable à Edward d'être arrivé à tant...

- Oui, je le sais... Mais...

- Papa! J'ai juste besoin de sa présence!

De sa chaleur, des ses lèvres, de ses caresses... Mais ça, elle le garde pour elle... De son coté, Charlie repense à ce que lui a dit sa sœur: _« Edward n'est pas comme lui! Regardes-les! Elle à l'air si bien! ». _C'est vrai qu'il semble respectueux envers Bella... Mais, de là à lui permettre de « dormir » avec sa fille!

Il la regarde. Il doit admettre que c'est devenu une jolie jeune femme... Se pourrait-il qu'ils L'aient fait?

Il secoue la tête...

- Papa?

- Tu grandis trop vite...

- Je reste quand même ta fille et ça, personne ne pourra le changer...

- C'est sur...

- J'ai besoin de toi...

- Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi...

- Oui, je le sais... Mais... J'ai aussi besoin de lui... S'il te plait...

Quand elle est sorti du cabinet de Charlotte, elle était plus sereine et le besoin de la présence d'Edward est apparu comme une évidence. Sans y réfléchir, sa demande est sortie de sa bouche et maintenant elle ne peut plus reculer... Cela dit, elle n'en a pas envie...

- Bella! Non... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça...

- Te faire quoi?

- Ça!

Il désigne une larme qui roule sur sa joue. Elle l'essuie d'un revers de la main...

- Je... Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte...

- Dis-lui de passer cette après midi... Je dois aller au boulot pour signer des papiers... Je serai de retour vers dix-sept heures... Je pourrai parler un peu avec lui... Pour le reste, on verra...

Elle se rend compte de l'effort que son père fait:

- Merci papa...

- Je t'aime, Bella...

C'est la première fois que son père se met autant à nu... Elle en est très émue:

- Je t'aime aussi, papa... Merci...

Elle l'observe... Il a les yeux humides... Il redémarre la voiture:

- Bon, j'ai commandé des pizzas...

- Ok...

Pendant que son père les récupère, elle appelle Edward:

- Edward?

- Salut ma Belle... Comment ça s'est passé?

- Bien... J'ai eu un bon contact... Elle veut me revoir mardi...

- C'est une bonne chose...

- Est-ce que tu peux passer à la maison cet après-midi?

- A quelle heure?

- Dans une heure?

- D'accord... A tout à l'heure...

Une fois les pizzas avalées, Charlie part à son boulot, non sans avoir demandé à Bella si elle était sûre que ça ne la dérange pas de rester un peu seule. Elle file à sa chambre pour se changer. Elle opte pour un pantacourt anthracite et un top noir. Elle attache ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches libres... Puis elle redescend. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Elle allume la radio. Elle reconnaît _La Claque_ d'Axelle Red:

_La fête peut bien continuer  
>Je ne serai plus là pour la regarder<br>La fête peut bien continuer  
>Je ne serai plus là pour te contempler<br>Comment j'ai pu tout encaisser  
>Toutes ces années<br>Ces années_

_Mais c'est fini et bien fini, je ne serai plus jamais ta petite fille  
>Mais c'est fini et bien fini plus de coups plus de claques dans la nuit<br>Na nanana na nanana  
>Je me suis noyée dans tes sourires<br>Je me suis coulée dans tant de larmes  
>J'ai même pris peur de tes rires<br>Qui tombaient comme tombe parfois l'orage  
>L'orage<br>Comment avons nous fait pour tomber  
>Si bas<br>Comment ai-je pu me relever  
>Comment ai-je pu tout endurer<br>Tous ces coups tous ces coups  
>Mais j'ai toute la vie devant moi <em>

Ces paroles la ramène à son histoire. Jacob... C'est si douloureux de penser à lui... Certes, ceux ne sont pas de vrais coups mais ces même questions résonnent en elle... Et une et même réponse lui apparaît: Edward... Elle entend une voiture. Cela doit-être lui. Elle se précipite pour l'accueillir.

Quand il se gare devant chez les Swan, Edward est soulagé de ne pas y voir la voiture de Charlie. Il n'a pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvre sur sa Belle. Elle affiche un timide sourire:

- Hey!

- Hey! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux...

Elle rougit. En fait, elle est simplement heureuse qu'il soit là... Il est vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt gris mais elle le trouve à chaque fois plus beau... Son cœur se met à battre la chamade, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il l'observe aussi: Dieu que cette fille est sexy! Tout son corps réagit... Pour se redonner une contenance, il lui demande:

- Tu me laisses rentrer? Ou je t'embrasse sauvagement sur le pas de la porte?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'épanouit et ses rougeurs aussi...

- Heu... Bien-sûr... Entres...

Elle le laisse passer, ferme la porte et donne un tour de clé. Il lui sourit. Elle se suspend à son cou... Il lui encercle la taille et se penche pour capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Mais, rapidement, elle demande l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui accorde sans hésiter, trop heureux de retrouver ce contact si intime... Tous les souvenirs de leur première nuit lui reviennent en mémoire. Ses images font durcir, un peu plus, son membre. Se rappelant où ils sont et ne sachant pas où Charlie se trouve, il se détache d'elle, haletant:

- Bella... Je t'ai déjà dit que tu me rends fou?

Elle rougit de plus belle. Elle a bien senti le désir d'Edward avant qu'il ne s'éloigne... Chaleur et humidité ont vite pris possession de son intimité... Elle a envie de lui...

- Ton père n'est pas là?

- Il avait des choses à gérer au niveau de son boulot. Il en a, encore, pour une heure... Je dois te dire...

Elle baisse les yeux et fixe ses pieds.

- Bella?

- Je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais dormir là ce soir...

- Waouw... Et?

- Et bien il n'est pas très chaud... Il trouve que c'est un peu tôt...

- Tu lui en demandes peut-être beaucoup...

Elle ancre son regard dans celui d'Edward. Elle lui sourit:

- C'est ce qu'il a dit... Il me voit toujours comme sa petite fille... Mais quand je suis sortie de chez la psy, ça m'est apparu comme une évidence... J'ai besoin de toi Edward... Tu m'aides à aller mieux...

Elle s'empourpre et baisse les yeux, confuse de sa « déclaration ». Il saisit son visage entre ses deux mains et lui relève.

- Je suis désolée...

- De quoi?

- Tu dois trouver que je vais trop vite...

- Est-ce que je me plains?

- Non... Mais...

- Bella, tout va bien! Je suis heureux de la tournure de notre relation... Mais pour ton père, c'est une autre histoire...

- Il aimerait bien discuter avec toi, à son retour...

Nerveux, Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse... Et donc jamais rencontré de « beaux-parents »...

- Je n'ai jamais présenté de petit-ami à mon père... Mais tu pars avec un avantage: il t'est reconnaissant d'être arriver à temps...

- Me voilà rassuré...

- Maintenant, je ne lui ai pas dit que tu venais... Donc si tu veux t'échapper avant qu'il ne rentre... Je lui dirai que tu avais autre chose de prévu...

- Et loupé mes chances de dormir avec toi ce soir? Il a une arme de service?

- Elle est rangé dans son bureau, sous clé...

- Bien! C'est une bonne chose...

Et ils éclatent de rire...

- Tu veux un café?

- Je veux bien... Bien que pour affronter ton père, j'aurais plus besoin d'un remontant... Mais ça fait un peu tôt pour prendre un whisky...

- Il vaut mieux que tu prennes un café, en effet... Car si tu as une haleine « alcoolisée », ça ne va pas jouer en ta faveur...

Il la suit à la cuisine en détaillant sa silhouette:

- Tu sais que ce pantacourt te va à ravir...

Elle se retourne un air sévère sur le visage:

- Edward Cullen, arrêtes de mater mon cul!

- Quoi! Je suis désolé mais quand je te suis, j'ai du mal à voir tes magnifiques yeux...

- Pffff!

Elle se retourne et s'affaire à préparer les cafés. Deux bras viennent encercler sa taille et elle sent un souffle chaud dans son cou avant qu'il n'y dépose ses lèvres. Elle jète un coup d'œil à l'horloge du four: il n'est pas encore seize heures, son père lui a dit qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant dix-sept heures... La tentation est trop grande... Elle se laisse aller contre son torse. Sans rompre le contact de sa bouche sur sa peau si douce, il se dirige lentement, vers son oreille. Elle penche, légèrement, la tête pour lui facilité l'accès. Il saisit son lobe entre ses dents lui arrachant ainsi un long gémissement. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'encouragements: ses mains remontent vers la poitrine de son amante. Il commence à lui pétrir doucement. Il sent ses pointes durcies à travers le tissu. Elle ondule son bassin, créant ainsi une délicieuse friction entre leurs sexes. Il lui susurre d'un voix rauque:

- Bella... Tu me rends dingue...

Le corps de la jeune fille est parcouru par une multitude de frissons... D'un mouvement rapide, il lui ôte son haut et son soutien-gorge, puis il descend vers sa ceinture qu'il défait tout aussi habilement. En quelques secondes, la voilà nue et offerte. D'une main, il l'a fait pencher et prendre appui sur le plan de travail, pendant que, de l'autre, il défait son pantalon qu'il fait glisser en même temps que son boxer, libérant ainsi sa verge trop à l'étroit... Ses longs doigts repartent s'occuper d'un des seins pendant qu'il guide son sexe à l'entrée plus qu'humide de sa belle:

- Apparemment, tu n'attends plus que moi...

En réponse, elle se cambre. Il frotte son gland contre sa fente trempée...

- Edward... S'il te plait...

- Oui, Bella?

Elle halete:

- Arrêtes... de jouer!

- Ma belle serait-elle impatiente?

- Putain!... Edward... J'ai besoin... De toi... En moi... Maintenant!

Il la pénètre d'un violent coup de rein qui la fait crier...

- C'est ça que tu veux?

Disant cela, il ressort pour mieux le revenir en elle.

- Ouuuuiiii!

Et il débute de longs et profonds va et vient. A chaque butée, il pousse un râle de plaisir. En elle, il se sent à sa place... L'extase les guète... Sa main part à la recherche du bouton du plaisir de sa compagne. Au contact de ces doigts, elle sent cette décharge de plaisir, prémices de l'orgasme, la parcourir:

- Edward! Oh Oui! C'est bon!

Il titille son clitoris tout en continuant, de plus belle, ses allées et venues... Quand les parois de Bella se resserrent autour de lui, il s'abandonne à son plaisir et la rejoint ainsi dans la jouissance... Elle se laisse aller sur le plan de travail. Il se colle à elle... Quand elle le sent rire contre son dos, elle lui demande:

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire?

- En fait, je me disais que si ton père était arrivé...

Elle éclate de rire à son tour...

- Effectivement, te voir me prendre sauvagement dans SA cuisine, ça n'aurait pas arrangé tes papiers...

- En tout cas, toi, ça n'a pas l'air de t'avoir déranger...

- Non... C'était très bien...

- Juste très bien?

Il l'aide à se redresser et la fait se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle rougit:

- Quoi, Monsieur Cullen? Qu'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire?

- Que tu as pris ton pied, que je suis un amant formidable, que tu en veux encore...

- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu es insatiable!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit: ton corps est, pour moi, un véritable appel à la luxure!

- Bon, je crois que nos cafés vont être froids...

- Tu éludes la question...

- Oui, j'ai pris un pied intégral! Oui, tu es un amant exceptionnel! Et oui j'en veux encore mais pas là, tout de suite! Ça te va?

- Mouais, c'est mieux...

Et il l'embrasse chastement...

Ils se rhabillent et s'installent confortablement dans le canapé du salon... Après avoir bu leurs cafés, juste tièdes, Bella va se nicher dans les bras d'Edward... Une nuit courte, une matinée et un début d'après-midi riches en émotion, une préparation de café « perturbée »... Tout ça a raison d'elle... Elle se laisse bercer par la douce voix de son homme qui chante sur _Angels_ de Robbie Williams...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, voilà... <strong>

**Charlie ne va pas tarder... **

**La suite au prochain chapitre!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews signées dans un premier temps, car cette fois-ci je ne vous ai pas répondu: j'ai eu un soucis avec le site: je ne pouvais plus accéder à vos reviews, jusqu'à hier soir... Donc je n'ai pas pu vous répondre... Désolée! **

**Et puis, je remercie aussi toutes les autres...**

* * *

><p>- Bella?<p>

- Mmmhhh?

- Je crois que ton père est là...

Elle se redresse en baillant:

- Zut...Je me suis endormie... Je suis désolée.

Il lui répond d'un ton taquin:

- Je t'épuise ma pauvre chérie...

Elle ne peux retenir son sourire:

- Ça doit-être ça...

- Par contre je pense que tu as laissé la clé sur la porte... Il risque d'avoir du mal à rentrer...

En effet, la sonnette retentit. Elle se lève d'un bon pour aller lui ouvrir.

- Salut papa...

- Je t'ai réveillée?

- Oui, je m'étais endormie...

- Edward est là?

- Oui... Mais, je n'ai pas été de très bonne compagnie...

Edward, resté au salon, sourit à cette constatation car, avant le café, son hôtesse était parfaite! Il n'avait pas lieu de se plaindre... En repensant à ce qu'ils ont fait dans la cuisine, Bella rougit. Son père interprète mal sa réaction:

- Je suis sûr qu'au vu des derniers évènements, il ne doit pas t'en vouloir...

Ils le rejoignent au salon. Edward s'est levé. Charlie s'avance vers lui et lui tend la main. Edward s'en saisit. La poigne du jeune homme est franche. Charlie aime ça.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Swan...

- Appelles-moi Charlie

- Ok...

- Papa? Tu veux une bière?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci...

Elle se tourne vers Edward:

- Et toi?

- Je préfèrerais un coca, s'il te plait...

- Je vais appeler Angéla et je vous amène ça en terrasse...

Les deux hommes s'installent sur le salon de jardin. Ils sont autant gênés l'un que l'autre... Charlie se racle la gorge et se lance:

- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là pour Bella...

Comprenant à quoi, il fait allusion, Edward lui répond avec sincérité:

- J'aurais aimé arriver plus tôt... Avant qu'il ne pose ses sales pattes sur elle...

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je l'avait pris sur le fait... J'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à me contenir...

- Je pensais que le fait qu'il s'éloigne était une bonne chose... Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas oublier comme ça... Mais au moins de ne plus avoir à le croiser... Mais cet enfoiré, arrive à lui faire du mal, même à distance!

Charlie considère le jeune homme. Il aime son emportement et ses réponses franches. Il décide d'être honnête lui aussi:

- Et dire que je lui disais que tant qu'elle était avec Jacob, ça m'allait... Puisque je la pensais en sécurité... Je lui avais donné toute ma confiance... Il devait la protéger, pas lui faire du mal!

Il fixe ses poings qu'il serre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Puis il lève ses yeux et reporte son attention à Edward... Il n'a aucun casier judiciaire, aucune amende... Sa famille est sans histoire... Et oui! On ne se refait pas! A devoir se rendre au boulot, il en avait profité pour faire quelques recherches... Il doit aussi admettre que son regard envers sa fille est tendre et bienveillant... Et Bella est mieux à chaque fois qu'il est dans la même pièce qu'elle... Edward n'est pas Jacob...

- Ma fille a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi...

- Elle est très importante pour moi.

- J'aurais quelques questions à te poser...

- Ah...

Nerveusement, Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux: ça y est, on y est!

- Tu as droit à un joker...

- Un seul?

Il a du répondant... C'est une bonne chose...

- Depuis quand vous connaissez vous?

- On s'est vu, la première fois, à la soirée de Rosalie, à la vieille des vacances de printemps...

- Et vous êtes en couple depuis combien de temps?

- Quinze jours...

- Seulement?

- Et bien... A la fête de Jacob, les choses auraient dû être différentes... Mais, ce connard a tout gâché...

- Et donc, si mes calculs sont bons, vous vous êtes mis ensemble une semaine après...

- Oui, c'est bien ça...

- D'où son changement d'attitude d'une semaine à l'autre...

- Après cette soirée à Toulouse, elle a réussi à passer par dessus ce qu'il lui a fait vivre... Et à me faire confiance...

- Je lui trouvais meilleure mine et tu en étais la raison semble-t-il... Votre relation a l'air sérieuse...

- Elle l'est...

Charlie hésite... De toutes façon, il va bien falloir la poser:

- Bella voudrait que tu dormes ici ce soir...

- Oui, elle m'en a parlé...

- Je ne te cacherai pas que je trouve que c'est un peu tôt...

- Je le conçois...

- Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir... L'imaginer avec un garçon est dur pour son vieux père... Et me dire que vous l'avez peut-être déjà fait...

Il lui lance un regard interrogateur. Edward hausse les épaules:

- Sur ce coup là, je vais utiliser mon joker...

Charlie sourit. Il se doutait de la réponse... Et en même temps, il n'en attendait pas moins...

- Tu as raison... De toutes façons, ça ne me regarde pas...

Bella les rejoint avec les boissons mettant fin à leur discussion « entre hommes ». Elle s'assied près d'Edward et pose sa main sur la sienne :

- Papa, j'espère que tu n'as pas harceler Edward de questions...

- Je lui en ai posé quelques unes... Il y a répondu avec honnêteté... Et je dois dire que ça me plait...

Elle se tourne vers Edward:

- Je suis désolée...

- Il n'y a pas de soucis...

- D'ailleurs, j'en ai encore une ou deux...

- Papa!

Edward entrelace ses doigts à ceux de sa belle:

- C'est bon Bella... Allez-y, je vous écoute...

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu viens, toi aussi, de passer ton bac?

- Oui, le bac S...

- Quel age as-tu?

- J'ai fait dix-huit ans en janvier...

- Vers quoi tu t'orientes?

- Des études de médecine...

- A Rangueil?

- Oui...

Charlie regarde sa fille en haussant les sourcils:

- L'école d'infirmières est par là-bas?

- Oui juste à coté... Et pas loin de l'école de psychomot. où doit rentrer Ben, si tout va bien... Bon, c'est bon là, papa? Tu veux pas qu'il pisse dans un flacon pour voir s'il se drogue?

- Bella!

Les deux hommes se sont exprimés en même temps. La jeune fille affiche un air renfrogné.

- Quoi! T'es pas de service aujourd'hui... Donc on arrête l'interrogatoire!

Charlie s'avoue qu'il est peut-être allé un peu loin... Mais d'un autre coté, Edward s'en est bien sorti... Et il doit reconnaître qu'il a marqué plein de bons points...

- Désolé, Edward, je me suis peut-être laissé emporté...

- Il n'y a pas de mal... Je n'ai rien à cacher... Ou presque...

Comprenant à quoi le jeune homme fait référence, Charlie attrape sa bière et vient trinquer avec le verre de ce dernier:

- Santé!

- Santé...

Bella observe son père. Elle remarque que son regard envers Edward a changé: il est plus détendu...

- Angéla et Alice voudraient que l'on fasse quelque chose ce soir... Elles ont pensé, au vu du superbe temps, à une « soirée piscine »... Toute la bande est d'accord...

Edward repensant à leur bain de minuit, lui fait son petit sourire en coin:

- Yes! Bonne idée...

- Papa? Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non, je vais aller manger chez Riley...

- Très bien... Je vais rappeler Angéla, pour lui dire que c'est ok...

Elle se lève.

- Bella?

Elle se tourne vers son père:

- Vous dormez là?

Elle le regarde, surprise. Elle analyse rapidement ce qu'il vient de lui dire: _« Vous »_!Son cœur a quelques ratés... Waouw! Il vient d'autoriser, officiellement, Edward à « dormir » avec elle!

- Bella?

Elle sort de ses pensés et se tourne vers Edward qui hoche la tête avec le plus merveilleux des sourires, trop heureux que Charlie accepte sa présence sous son toit. Elle se rapproche de son père et lui fait claquer une bise sur la joue.

- Merci, papa!

Puis elle rentre. Charlie est ému par ce geste d'affection de sa fille. Il se dit, alors, qu'il a fait le bon choix... Elle semble si heureuse... Il est sûr d'une chose: ses amis vont l'aider à oublier Jacob et à aller mieux... Lui a fait l'erreur de se renfermer, de se couper de sa famille et de ses amis... Et pendant presque deux ans, c'est sa Bella, du haut de son adolescence, qui l'a porté à bout de bras...

- Elle est heureuse...

Il regarde Edward:

- Tu lis dans mes pensées?

- Non, c'est la façon dont vous la regardez... Vous semblez rassuré avec, encore, une petite pointe d'inquiétude...

- Et bien...

Bella revient le téléphone à la main:

- Edward? Angéla demande si on veux aller faire les courses avec eux.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas...

Bella reprend sa communication avec son amie:

- Ok! Je récupère mon maillot et on arrive...

Elle raccroche, saisit la main d'Edward qui se lève pour la suivre.

- Bonne soirée papa!

- Bonne soirée les jeunes... Et Edward, je te confis ma fille... Donc, attention à l'alcool ou autre...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Si je conduis, je ne bois pas...

- Très bien...

Encore un point...

Ils ont chahuté, comme de vrais gosses, dans la piscine... Puis, Emmett a préparé des cocktails délicieusement enivrants... Ensuite, ils ont mangé les plats cuisinés commandés au traiteur asiatique... Ils ont bien rigolé, évitant soigneusement le sujet « Jacob »...

Bref, la soirée est des plus agréable... Les quatre couples sont, maintenant, installés dans les transats. Chacune des filles est tendrement lovée dans les bras de sa moitié... Edward murmure de tendres mots à l'oreille de Bella. Elle frissonne de plaisir...

Alice les sort de leur bulle:

- Nous avons une maison à Mimizan... Ça serait bien que l'on y aille tous ensemble... On y passe le week-end du quatorze juillet avec papa et maman, mais après on y reste la deuxième quinzaine entre nous...

Elle se tourne, d'abord, vers Bella:

- En juillet, je n'ai rien de prévu... A part, si tout va bien, la recherche d'un appart sur Toulouse... Moi ça me dit bien, il faut juste que je voie avec mon père...

Puis vers Angéla et Ben:

- Tout pareil... Pour la recherche de la coloc avec Bella et Ben... Et pour ce qui est de fin juillet rien de prévu... Après, en aout, on bosse chez Décathlon...

- Yes! Alors, c'est entendu, on va essayer de mettre ça en place! Bon je vais mettre un peu de musique! J'ai besoin de bouger!

Elle se lève d'un bond et va, en sautillant, jusqu'à la chaine installée dehors pour l'occasion. Elle insère un CD. Dans les enceintes, un homme parle, puis une femme. Emmett soulève Rosalie, la re-dépose sur le transat et rejoint sa sœur. Edward pouffe de rire:

- Nous allons avoir droit à du grand Emmett/Alice!

Bella pense avoir reconnu le morceau et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les premières notes de _You never can tell _de Chuck Berry (Pulp fiction) emplisse l'air. Le grand gaillard adopte le déhanché de John Travolta alors que le petit lutin commence la chorégraphie de Uma Thurman. Bella éclate de rire, suivie de près du reste de la bande... Ils ne doivent pas être à leur coup d'essai car on croirait voir les vrais... A part peut-être les costumes: Emmett ayant opté pour un bermuda hawaïen et Alice pour un paréo vert... Les spectateurs se lèvent... Edward se colle au dos de Bella et ils ondulent au rythme de ma musique:

- Prépares toi pour après... Car je connais ma sœur et le CD... A mon avis, elle a une idée derrière la tête...

Bella se retourne, le sourcil relevé en interrogation. Edward hausse les épaules:

- Tu vas voir...

La chanson se termine sous les applaudissements. Alice se tourne vers eux:

- Les filles, venez avec moi...

Edward pousse sa belle vers sa sœur. Pendant qu'un groupe d'hommes conversent, Angéla et Rosalie se placent à coté d'elles. Bella sourit: elle a identifié le morceau _Summer Nights _de Grease_._.. Edward et Emmett commencent à chanter:

- _Summer loving had me a blast_

Les quatre filles se prêtent au jeu et répondent aux garçons:

- _Summer loving happened so fast_

Jasper et Ben se joignent au délire:

- _'Met a girl crazy for me_  
>-<em> 'Met a boy cute as can be<em>  
>- <em>Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights<em>  
>- <em>Tell me more, tell me more  Did you get very far_  
>- <em>Tell me more, tell me more  Like does he have a car_

Et la petite bande réalise ainsi un véritable remake deGrease_... _Sur les dernières paroles, les couples se sont reconstitués:

- _Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights. _

Edward chuchote à l'oreille de Bella:

- Tu fais de la danse ?

Elle acquiesce.

- Tu connais Dirty Dancing?

- Par cœur...

- Alors, à nous de jouer...

Bella se laisse envahir par la musique et guider par Edward. Ce dernier est un très bon danseur et connait la chorégraphie sur le bout de ses doigts. Les autres se sont arrêter de danser pour les regarder évoluer... Il faut dire qu'ils sont assez éblouissants dans leur rôles.

Ils y mettent autant de tendresse que le couple Swayze/Grey. Angéla et Alice sont aux anges de les voir aussi complices et aussi heureux... Leur déhanché, collé-serré, déclenche les même sifflements autour d'eux que sur la bande son. Ils éclatent de rire et leurs couples d'amis les rejoignent sur la piste... Bella lui demande:

- Où as-tu appris à danser comme ça?

- Alice... Je ne peux rien lui refuser... Elle adore ce film et avait besoin d'un cavalier... Emmett s'est collé à Pulp Fiction...

- Tu as d'autres talents cachés?

- Je crois que tu as révélé les meilleurs!

Elle rougit... Il l'embrasse avec toute la passion qu'il éprouve pour elle...

Puis les musiques de BO s'enchainent: _Painted black_ des Rolling Stones,_ In too deep _de_ S_um 41, s_upermassive black hole_ de Muse... Quand les violons de Bitter Sweet Symphonie résonnent, Edward enlace sa belle par la taille, pendant qu'elle crochète ses bras autour de son cou. La proximité de leurs deux corps fait naitre le désir... Le _Unchained Mélody_ du film Ghost, est loin d'éteindre le brasier naissant... Ils ondulent leur bassin...

Il lui susurre d'une voix rauque:

- Je pense que la dernière devrait te rappeler des choses.

Le souffle chaud de son homme qui lui balaye le creux de son cou et les premières notes de _Bang Bang _ont raison d'elle:

- Edward... J'ai envie de toi...

Il descend ses mains vers ses fesses et la rapproche encore plus de son bassin. Il frotte, ainsi encore un peu plus, son érection contre son intimité déjà trempée pour lui...

- Et moi donc ma belle...

- Edwaaard...

C'est un long gémissement...

- Tu es tellement sexy et désirable dans cette tenue...

- Stop... Nous... ne... sommes... pas seuls...

- On peut s'éclipser...

- Les autres vont... se douter... de quelque chose...

- Et alors... Tu crois que ça va vraiment les déranger...

Bella jète un coup d'œil autour d'elle... Angéla et Ben sont tendrement enlacés... Emmett et Rosalie se frottent l'un à l'autre de façon éhontée... Alors qu'Alice est suspendue au cou de Jasper et a enlacé ses jambes autour de sa taille...

- Et si on ne fait pas quelque chose... Je vais avoir du mal à me contenir, tout à l'heure, dans ton lit... Où voudrais-tu le faire?

- Quelles options?

- Au fond du jardin, il y a un kota finlandais...

- Un quoi?

* * *

><p><strong>J'aurais voulu insérer des liens mais ça ne marche pas! <strong>

**Pour les référence, j'ai écrit avec YouTube...  
><strong>

**Bizzzzzz**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! **

**Je prend toujours autant plaisir à les lire!**

**Voici (enfin!) le prochain chapitre... **

**Nous sommes à la fin de l'aventure...**

**Pour le Kota, je vais essayer de mettre un lien dans mon profil...**

* * *

><p>Edward affiche un sourire satisfait... Il lui saisit la main et la guide vers la terrasse de la maison.<p>

- Attends-moi là...

Il se dirige vers la cuisine où il attrape une clé suspendue près du frigo américain... Il récupère aussi une lampe-tempête qu'il allume... Puis il rejoint une Bella perplexe...

- Suis-moi...

Il lui reprend la main et s'avance vers un petit sentier éclairé par la lune et par des balises solaires... Ce chemin passe derrière le pool-house et aboutit rapidement à un petit bois... A travers les arbres, Bella aperçoit deux cabanes hexagonales en bois, côte à côte... Edward glisse la clé dans la serrure, ouvre la porte et tend la lampe à sa belle:

- Mademoiselle, après vous...

Elle fait un pas et entre dans ce chalet, digne escale des pays nordiques... Tout est en bois de pin clair... Au centre, trône un barbecue surplombé d'une hotte en fonte, entouré de bancs et de coussins. L'ambiance feutrée y est des plus originale et chaleureuse...

- Waouw... C'est excellent!

- Mes parents ont fait un voyage en Finlande, il y a quelques années, et ils ont eu un véritable coup de cœur... Ils ont passé commande dès leur retour... A Strasbourg, on n'avait pas de pool-house, comme ici... Mais quand on a déménagé, ils ont voulu le faire suivre... Et cela dit, ça a son charme dans la campagne gersoise... Pour ce qui est des « soirées kota », on attendra l'automne... Car maintenant, il fait trop chaud... Et tu verras, c'est super sympa... Pour ce soir, c'est voici partie que j'ai envie de tester avec toi...

Il se retourne et ouvre une porte donnant sur une chambre aux allures de cocon douillet... Elle y entre. Il lui prendre la lampe et la suspend... Puis il en allume deux autres, disposées à différents endroits de la pièce... La lumière vacillante donne un coté encore plus romantique à cet endroit atypique...

- En parlant de chaleur... Je te trouve un peu trop vêtue à mon goût...

Il se place derrière elle et, lentement, il défait le paréo qu'elle a noué en sortant de la piscine:

- J'ai rêvé de faire ça depuis que tu t'es « cachée » derrière...

Il le laisse tomber par terre en déposant des baisers humides dans le cou... Elle frissonne...

- Tu sais que ce maillot te va à ravir... J'ai eu du mal à ne pas te sauter dessus quand je t'ai vu sortir ainsi...

Sa voix suave est un appel au sexe! Elle se plaque à lui et crochète ses bras autour de son cou. Il promène le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau réactive... Lentement, il va de ses hanches vers ses cuisses remontant ensuite vers son ventre... Il lui déclenche ainsi une myriade de frissons... Leur respiration devient erratique... Et quand, il prend sa poitrine en main, elle pousse un long râle de plaisir... Il sourit contre sa nuque où il continue de promener ses lèvres et sa langue:

- Tu as un goût salé fort appétissant... Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de te gouter dans les moindres recoins...

Bella agrippe ses cheveux pour renforcer le contact. Elle sent le désir de son homme qui frotte contre ses fesses... Brusquement, elle le relâche et se retourne. Il se jette, goulûment, sur sa bouche. Alors que de ses mains, il cherche l'attache de son maillot de bain qui a vite fait de rejoindre le paréo au sol... Sans se détacher de ses lèvres, il caresse langoureusement ses fesses. Il l'a fait reculer vers le lit. Et lui demande d'une voix éraillée:

- Assieds-toi...

Elle s'exécute tout en fixant ses prunelles émeraudes... Il l'a fait allonger, lui écarte les jambes et se place entre. Il enlève son bermuda et s'agenouille sur un coussin. Il reste, quelques secondes, subjugué par la beauté de ce corps parfait... Elle prend appui sur ses coudes et le détaille aussi. Les lumières dansantes donnent encore plus de profondeur à sa musculature. Elle se mort la lèvre d'anticipation à ce que son « Dieu grec » va lui faire subir... Il empoigne ses seins et commence à les lui malaxer amoureusement, s'amusant avec ses mamelons dressés... Elle se cambre et rejette sa tête en arrière. Il embrasse son ventre... Puis il descend vers son intimité... Elle se trémousse sous les caresses des mains et des lèvres de son amant. Quand il entre en contact avec le bas de son maillot, il sent toute son excitation qui transpire à travers le tissu... Il dépose de nombreux baisers sur cette partie si sensible, déclenchant, ainsi, une succession de gémissements et de petits cris de plaisirs...

- Et bien... Effectivement, il semblerait que tu ais envie de moi...

Il lui fait soulever le bassin et réussit à lui ôter cette dernière barrière qu'il l'expédie rejoindre le reste... Il lui glisse un coussin sous les fesses et sans plus attendre, il met un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de sa fente, récoltant ainsi le liquide qui s'en échappe.

- Oh! Mon Dieu!

Il sourit, fier de son effet... Elle le regarde... Elle veut le voir lui « faire du bien »... Jusqu'à présent, elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion... Alors qu'il joue avec sa langue sur son sexe qui ne demande que ça, il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Ses prunelles sont noircies par le désir... Cette vision, à elle toute seule, est orgasmique! Elle halète... Tout en continuant de s'occuper de son clitoris gonflé de plaisir et il introduit deux doigts dans son intimité brulante de désir. Elle soulève son bassin pour approfondir cette intrusion tant espérée... Il les sort pour les renfoncer aussitôt... Il rajoute un troisième. Puis il débute de lents va-et-vient. Il les plie légèrement à la recherche du point G:

- Ohhh, Ouiiii!

Il semblerait qu'il l'ai trouvé! Il y accentue la pression du bout de ses doigts alors que sa langue continue de son travail... Rapidement, il sent les parois se resserrer...

- Oui! Edwaaaard!

Elle se laisse aller, fermant les yeux et se laissant tomber sur le lit... Il se redresse... Elle rouvre les yeux... Il retire lentement ses doigts qu'il porte, l'un après l'autre à sa bouche. A travers le voile du plaisir qu'il vient de lui offrir, elle le regarde faire, à nouveau très excitée... Et d'ailleurs, impatient, il ne lui laisse pas le temps de redescendre sur terre: il la saisit par les hanche, la rapproche du bord du lit et il la pénètre d'un coup de rein...

- Aaaahhhh!

C'est un seul et même cri qui retentit, pour exprimer leur bien-être de se retrouver l'un dans l'autre. Elle reprend appui sur ses avant-bras et elle enlace ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire. Il adopte des mouvements de bassin de grande amplitude, tapant ainsi au fond de son âtre... Une de ses main part vers la poitrine qui tournoie à chaque pénétration et il alterne caresses et pincements sur ces tétons durcis... Pendant que le pouce de la seconde descend rejoindre le point de leur union pour faire de petits cercles sur son bouton de rose... Les sensations sont divines... Et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignent l'extase dans un ultime coup de rein... Ils ont du mal à reprendre pied... Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de retrouver une respiration normale, il se lève:

- C'était... Waouw!

En guise de réponse, elle lui offre le plus merveilleux des sourire extatique... Il lui tend la main:

- Bon, on rejoint les autres?

- Mmmmhhhh...

Elle se relève, chancelante...

- Et bien! Mademoiselle Swan... On pourrait croire que vous avez bu ou pris je ne sais quelle substance illicite...

- Tu es ma drogue... Et j'espère bien que tu n'es pas illicite... Car sinon, tu risquerais d'avoir quelques soucis avec mon père...

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser avec passion... Puis, il renfile son short de bain et pendant qu'elle se rhabille, il éteint les lampes... Il récupère celle avec laquelle ils sont arrivés et, main dans la main, ils reprennent le chemin vers la piscine... La musique tourne toujours, le reste de la bande est toujours en train de danser mais sur du David Guetta... En passant, ils déposent la clé et la lanterne sur la table de la cuisine... Sur la terrasse de la maison, avant de rejoindre les autres, il s'arrête et lui fait face:

- Je voudrais te poser une question...

- Je t'écoute...

- Tout à l'heure, avec Angy, vous avez parlé de coloc...

- Oui... Mon père n'était pas chaud à l'idée que je parte sur Toulouse, toute seule... Vivre avec Ben et Angéla était la solution...

- Et crois-tu que septembre, ça ferait trop tôt pour que l'on s'installe ensemble? Autant pour toi, que pour lui?

- Sincèrement?

Il acquiesce, le regard plein d'espoir.

- Pour moi, je trouve que c'est beaucoup trop loin...

Il lui sourit, soulagé par sa réponse.

- Pour mon père, il a accepté que tu dormes à la maison ce soir... Mais...

- Mais quoi?

- Si... Si ça ne marche pas entre nous?

- On pourrait prendre une coloc à quatre, si Angy et Ben sont d'accord bien-sûr... Jasper va prendre un appart avec Peter, un pote... Donc si jamais... Je pourrais aller chez lui, le temps de trouver autre chose... Mais bon, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin...

- Je te trouve bien confiant Monsieur Cullen...

- C'est parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis que je suis avec toi...

Elle se blottit contre son torse et il l'enlace tendrement.

- Je t'aime tant ma Bella...

Elle soupire d'aise:

- Moi, aussi Edward... Je suis contente que tu sois rentré dans ma vie...

- EMMETT! Tu me poses de suite!

Le cri perçant d'Angéla les sort de leur petite bulle, ils se retournent pour la voir dans les bras du grand gaillard: il s'apprête à la jeter à l'eau...

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais chaud!

- Ben! Fais quelque chose!

- Mais, mon cœur...

Bella regarde Edward:

- Ça me rappelle un truc...

- C'est la tradition d'Emmett... Je ne connais pas grand monde qui y passe à travers...

Un grand « plouf » noie le cri de désespoir d'Angéla. Bella éclate de rire. Edward ne manque pas de la taquiner:

- Ça t'amusait moins ce matin...

Elle lui tire la langue...

- Et tu remarqueras que Ben n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour la sauver de son bain forcé!

- Vous êtes tous les même: vous fanfaronnez mais quand il s'agit de passer à l'action, il n'y a plus personne!

- Tu veux que je passe à l'action?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se baisse, l'attrape par les jambes et la charge sur son épaule.

- Edward? Tu me fais quoi là?

- J'aide ton amie... Je ne la laisse pas seule face à l'adversité...

En quelques enjambés, il a rejoint la piscine.

- Edward! Non!

Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, qu'elle voit une masse qui se précipite sur eux... Ils se retrouvent projetés dans l'eau, tous les deux!... Le reste du groupe les rejoint rapidement, dans un fou rire général...

Une heure plus tard, ils se sèchent et s'installent autour de la table du salon de jardin. Pendant qu'Edward prépare des cafés, Bella en profite pour discuter avec Angéla:

- Angy? J'ai quelque chose à te demander...

- Oui?

- En fait... Edward m'a demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à nous pour la coloc... Si vous êtes d'accord, tous les deux, bien-sûr...

Son amie lui sourit:

- On en parlait justement avec Ben cet après-midi... Je trouve que ça serait cool... Et puis, en même temps, dans tous les cas, il nous fallait deux chambres... Après que tu partages la tienne ou non, finalement, ça ne nous regarde pas...

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

- Merci Angy...

- Reste à convaincre ton père... Mais bon, vu qu'il a déjà accepté qu'il dorme chez toi...

- Je crois qu'il l'aime bien...

- C'est chouette...

Angéla est sincèrement heureuse pour son amie. Edward revient avec un plateau chargé de tasses. Autour du café, ils discutent de leurs projets de vacances... Puis d'avenirs: Rosalie et Emmett veulent reprendre un garage qui tourne bien et dont le propriétaire prend la retraite... Jasper rentre en fac de droit... Alice doit encore faire sa terminale, à son grand damne, car ça veut dire ne voir son Jasper que le week-end... Bella baille... Edward regarde sa montre: il est minuit et demi... La journée a été encore rude pour elle, il lui demande:

- Tu veux qu'on y aille?

- Je veux bien...

- Je prends une douche rapide et on y va?

- Ok...

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il revient. Tout le monde se lève. Emmett passe son bras autour des épaules d'Edward:

- Quand je pense que mon petit frère découche et que ce n'est pas pour aller dormir chez un pote!

Edward lui lance un regard noir:

- C'est bon Emmett...

Mais ce dernier continu plus bas:

- Je suis bien content pour toi frangin... Bella est une chouette fille...

- Je m'estime chanceux...

Oui... Malgré, tous les évènements, elle a réussi à leur laisser une chance...

Le couple salue leurs amis... En passant par la maison, Edward récupère le sac qu'il s'est préparé pour la nuit... Ils grimpent en voiture. Bella pose sa main sur la cuisse de son chauffeur. Après un bref silence, elle prend la parole:

- J'ai parlé avec Angéla... Ils en avaient déjà discuté en eux... Et ils sont d'accord pour prendre un appartement à quatre...

- En même temps, je les voyais mal dire non...

- La prochaine étape: mon père...

- Ça sera peut-être un peu plus difficile...

- J'en suis même pas sûre!

Quand il se gare devant le pavillon, la maison est plongée dans le noir: Charlie doit dormir... Bella s'empresse d'attraper la main d'Edward et elle le conduit jusqu'au premier étage. Elle lui désigne la première porte et lui chuchote:

- La chambre de mon père... Ensuite, tu as la salle de bain...

Ils se dirigent vers la porte du fond:

- Et voici mon univers...

Elle le laisse entrer et lui dit, comme pour s'excuser:

- C'est modeste...

Edward fait un rapide tour de la chambre. Face à la porte trône le lit, sur la gauche se trouve un bureau et sur la droite une fenêtre avec des voilages et un grand placard avec des portes miroirs... Pas de tableaux, juste une étagère pleine de livres et quelques photos... Les tons sont dans les violines et parmes... C'est doux et reposant:

- Ça te ressemble...

- Je m'y sens bien... Fais comme chez toi... Je me douche et je te rejoins...

Elle prend sa nuisette et file à la salle de bain... Quand elle en sort, elle entend les ronflements de son père... Une idée de vengeance germe dans son esprit. Elle sourit quand elle rejoint son homme. Il est couché sur le lit, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un boxer noirs, et il feuillette le recueil de Ronsard confortablement calé sur un oreiller... Elle ferme la porte à clé et s'avance lentement... Il pose le livre et la regarde légèrement suspicieux. Elle s'appuie sur le lit:

- Es-tu capable de rester silencieux?

- Pardon?

Elle monte sur le lit et, tel un félin, elle s'approche de lui:

- Tu me fais quoi là, Bella?

- Moi, rien...

Elle se glisse entre ses jambes et commence à caresser son sexe déjà bien dur...

- Bella... Ton père...

- Ah oui... Mon père... Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne fasses pas trop de bruit...

Elle embrasse son érection à travers le tissu...

- Bella... S'il te plait...

Pour toute réponse, elle glisse sa main dans son caleçon. A ce contact, il laisse échapper un râle rauque:

- Chuttt!

Elle sort l'objet de ses désirs et elle y dépose un baiser sur l'extrémité... Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir... Elle commence de lents va-et-vient avec sa main... Puis elle passe sa langue sur toute sa longueur, goutant ainsi le liquide qui s'écoule... Sans le quitter des yeux, elle se lèche les babines... C'est d'un érotisme et d'une sensualité qu'il est déjà proche de l'extase... Mais, quand elle le prend en bouche, les sensations sont décuplées... C'est divin! Il s'agrippe au drap... Il bouge son bassin au rythme de ses allées et venues...

- Bella... Stop...

Elle s'immobilise... Elle réfléchit un quart de seconde: quand elle s'imaginait faire des choses comme « ça », elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle n'irait jamais jusqu'au bout... Et là... Elle n'a pas envie de s'arrêter... Alors elle reprend là où elle en était... Il bascule sa tête en arrière en jurant dans un murmure:

- Putain... Bella...

Elle sent sa verge se tendre... Il se déverse dans sa bouche en longs jets saccadés... Elle est surprise par le goût: finalement c'est loin de ce qu'elle s'imaginait... Il s'envole dans les sensations voluptueuses de l'orgasme... Elle sourit... Il est encore plus beau, si c'est possible, dans la jouissance... Et de plus, elle est assez fier d'être c'est elle qui en est à l'origine...

Elle se redresse. Il ancre ses yeux dans ses prunelles chocolatées... Elle s'approche de ses lèvres et y déposent les siennes... Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et approfondit ainsi leur étreinte... Leurs langues se cherchent... Leurs salives se mêlent... Sensations nouvelles pour Edward que de se gouter à travers ce baiser...

Quand ils se décrochent, c'est pour se dire, en même temps, un « je t'aime » venu du fond du cœur...

Elle se glisse sur son flanc et se niche dans le creux de ses bras, la tête posé sur son torse... Il lui caresse tendrement le dos... Elle ferme les yeux...

Jacob lui a fait passer des jours noirs... Mais grâce à Edward, le soleil est revenu et il brille même encore plus fort qu'avant! Elle espère qu'une chose, c'est que cela dure!

Elle soupire de bien-être. Elle le regarde... Il lui sourit... Il dépose un doux et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres...

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou... On y est! C'est la fin!<strong>

**Mais bon, que je vous dise: j'ai encore deux chapitres en tête. Ce sera des O.S.**

**Plus peut-être un épilogue...  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Coucou me revoilou ! **

**Vacances obliges, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire ! **

**Bon je vous remercie toujours pour vos reviews signées ou anonymes, vos mises en alertes et favoris!**

**C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire !**

**OS « Mimizan... »**

* * *

><p>L'ambiance dans la voiture de Ben est des plus tendue:<p>

- Bella! Arrêtes de faire la tête!

Bella lance un regard noir à Angéla:

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi! On est arrivé il y a même pas deux jours et « Monsieur » disparaît!

- Je suis sûre que tu te fais des films…

- Pffff !

Elle repart dans ses pensées. Tout se passait trop bien! Jacob est sorti de réanimation quelques jours après son geste. Et même si elle ne lui a pas pardonné, elle a pas mal avancé par rapport à tout ça… Certes, elle a perdu un cousin mais elle est heureuse pour Billy et Marie qu'ils n'aient pas perdu leur fils... La thérapie avec Charlotte l'y a beaucoup aidée…

Pour ce qui est des bacheliers, ils ont eu leur examen, tous les quatre, avec mention… Idem pour leurs concours respectifs… Quant à Charlie, il est très fier de sa fille et il a accepté « leur » projet… Les deux couples d'amis se sont donc rendus sur Toulouse et ils ont rapidement trouvé l'appartement qui leur correspondait à quelques minutes de Rangueil… Et avec Edward, ça roule… Elle soupire... Ou du moins, ça roulait… Edward est parti le jeudi sur Mimizan, en famille, comme prévu... Il lui a bien proposé de venir mais l'idée de se retrouver quatre jours avec les parents Cullen, aussi adorables et accueillants soient-ils, l'ont effrayée et elle a donc préféré décliner l'invitation... Mais du coup, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, c'est la première fois qu'ils se séparaient pendant plusieurs jours... Et, au vu de sa réaction, elle commence à regretter son choix... Hier, sur la route, elle a un peu saoulé Ben et Angéla, tellement elle était excitée à l'idée de le retrouver... Ils sont arrivés sur Mimizan en fin de matinée, elle s'est jetée dans ses bras comme si cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu... Et à ce moment-là, il lui avait bien semblé qu'elle lui avait manqué autant que lui à elle... L'après-midi, toute la bande est partie à la plage... C'est la première fois qu'elle part en vacances entre « jeunes »… Quand il lui a passé la crème solaire dans le dos, ses mains caressantes lui ont déclenché des frissons partout... Surtout lorsqu'il s'attardait à la lisière de son maillot... Elle lui a, bien-sûr, rendu la monnaie de sa pièce... Heureusement la baignade dans l'eau fraiche a calmé les ardeurs... Bref, à part les quelques coups de téléphone qu'il a passé en catimini, la journée était idyllique... Et, quand le soir ils se sont retrouvés, enfin seuls, dans leur chambre, le plus dur avait été de ne pas faire de bruit... Puis là, ce matin, il lui annonce qu'il doit s'éclipser toute l'après-midi, pour des raisons assez obscures... Il a avalé son café et il est parti après un bref baiser... Du coup, les voilà parti tous les sept à la plage... Mais son esprit à elle vagabonde... Elle s'imagine mille et une raisons à l'absence de son homme: il s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne lui a pas manqué tant que ça pendant le week-end, ou alors il a rencontré une beauté qui la surpasse en tous points... Bref, c'est la merde! Elle fait quoi là maintenant, elle? Il reste encore deux semaines... Elle ne peut pas gâcher les vacances d'Angy et Ben... Et la coloc?

- Bella? Tu comptes rester bronzer dans la voiture de Ben?

Alice lui tient la porte.

- C'est bon! J'arrive!

- Waouw! Tu fais la gueule?

- Non!

- Et ben! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu la fais!

Bella sort de la voiture avec son sac de plage. Elle choisit d'arrêter là la discussion... En même temps, elle ne voit pas trop ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire de plus... _« Ton frère est un gros con! S'il ne voulait pas me voir, il avait qu'à m'appeler pour me le dire... »_ . Mais Alice n'y est pour rien... Cette dernière se tourne vers Angéla qui hausse les épaules:

- Elle a les boules de se retrouver célibataire... J'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse...

- Je pense que oui...

Angéla l'espère vraiment, parce qu'elle ne trouve pas l'attitude d'Edward très cool...

Bella essaye de prendre sur elle pour ne pas plomber l'après-midi de ses amis... Ce n'est pas des plus faciles car ils sont tous en couples à se bécoter ou à se passer de la crème... Elle s'est Angéla qui se dévoue pour lui passer dans le dos... Hier, c'était les mains d'Edward qui parcourait son corps pour l'étaler très consciencieusement... Elle secoue la tête pour chasser les images de sa tête... Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett parte à l'eau. Angéla se tourne vars son amie:

- Aller! Viens te baigner!

- Plus tard...

Et voyant que son couple d'amis ne bouge pas:

- C'est bon! Allez-y! Je vais lire...

Elle n'a pas envie de « garde-malade »!

- Ok! A toute!

Et ils s'éloignent main dans la main. Bella se couche sur le ventre et se plonge dans la saga du désir interdit de Stephenie Meyer... Quand une ombre vient lui cacher le soleil, elle lève les yeux de son livre:

- Salut! Moi c'est James...

C'est un grand blond aux cheveux longs, à l'allure de surfeur... Il continue:

- Ça fait un petit moment que je t'observe...

- …

- Tu sais que tu as un corps de rêve?

Et ben, il est direct celui-là! Bella est des plus mal à l'aise:

- Je...

- J'ai cru voir que tu étais la seule non accompagnée de ta bande... Une si belle nana... Je me suis dit que je devais faire quelque chose!

Elle rougit.

- En fait, je... Je ne suis pas seule... Il n'est juste pas là cet après-midi...

Et elle le maudit de lui infliger ça!

- Quel goujat! T'abandonner seule... Remarque il a peut-être une bonne raison...

- Heu... Sûrement...

Voyant son hésitation, il saisit l'occasion d'enchainer:

- Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'a pas donné d'explication...

- En fait, ça ne vous regarde pas...

- Moi, je dis juste que, si j'avais une copine comme toi, je ne la quitterais pas d'une seconde... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se rende compte de la chance qu'il a!

- Ecoutez...

- Tu sais moi, je te dis ça pour te rendre service... S'il ne t'a pas donné de bonne raison c'est peut-être qu'il n'en a pas! Tu sais en vacances...

Là, il commence franchement à être lourd! Elle ne sait pas comment s'en dépêtrer:

- James, c'est ça?

- Oui ma belle! Pour te servir...

- Je ne suis pas disponible...

- En tout cas, il n'est pas là... Moi, oui...

- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas intéressée...

- Dommage! Si tu changes d'avis, je suis quelques serviettes plus loin...

- N'y comptez pas trop...

- A plus beauté!

Elle le suit du regard. Il se retourne et lui fait un sourire suffisant... C'est, certes, un bel homme mais quel prétentieux! Elle se replonge dans son livre mais elle a du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lit car elle sent les regards insistants du dénommé James... Quand une nouvelle ombre se penche sur elle, elle est légèrement exaspérée pensant que c'est lui qui revient à l'attaque... Mais elle n'a pas le temps de se redresser que deux mains mouillées l'agrippe pas la taille! Elle se retrouve plaquer contre un torse ruisselant et froid sur sa peau brulante.

- Alors petite sœur! Tu comptes lézarder toute l'après-midi?

- Emmett! Tu me reposes à terre de suite!

- Non! Tu es brulante, il faut te refroidir!

- Emmmmeeeett!

Elle essaye bien de s'échapper mais le grand gaillard la bien ceinturée... Elle entend des rires sur leur passage et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouve au-dessus de l'eau.

- Il faut mouiller ta nuque.

Il accompagne ses dires et elle sent l'eau froide coulée dans son dos... Le contraste de température est saisissant... Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car elle se retrouve en l'air puis dans l'eau... Quand elle émerge, elle est au milieu de ses amis qui sont plié de rire...

- Emmett! Tu vas me le payer!

- Ah ouais?

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit: la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid! C'est encore meilleur!

Mais elle doit reconnaître que l'eau est bonne et que ça lui fait du bien de se rafraichir... Elle reste donc à profiter du bain avec ses amis et, grâce à la leur bonne humeur, elle passe un agréable moment...

Alice l'éloigne du groupe et lui demande en aparté:

- C'est qui ce grand blond qui te reluque?

Elle lui désigne James qui est à quelques mètres et qui, effectivement, la dévisage. Quand elle croise son regard, il lui sourit. Elle rougit...

- Hey, Bella! Tu me fais quoi là?

- Rien! Il m'a abordé tout à l'heure, quand j'étais seule sur la serviette... Il m'a fait carrément du rentre dedans... Je lui ai bien dit que je n'étais pas libre mais bon... Ton frère m'ayant abandonné je crois que je n'ai pas été très crédible...

Le ton légèrement caustique de la jeune fille n'échappe pas à Alice:

- Bella?

- Écoutes Alice... Je ne sais pas ce que ton frère fabrique cet après-midi... Et je ne suis pas sûre que j'aie envie de le savoir...

- Attends Bella! Ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'il est avec une autre fille?

- Alors je ne te le dis pas...

- Bella! Il t'adore...

- Ouais... Si tu le dis...

- Tu en doutes?

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite? Oui...

James se rapproche d'elles:

- Re-bonjour beauté! Toujours toute seule?

- Toi, tu dégages!

- Alice!

Cette dernière l'ignore:

- Et non, elle n'est pas seule, elle est avec nous... Et en couple avec mon frère... Alors tu vas te trouver un autre plan de baise pour les vacances!

Il sourit à ce petit bout de femme au caractère de feu:

- Dommage que tu ne sois pas libre, je suis sûr que l'on se serait bien entendu...

- Tu es bien le seul à le penser!

- Si tu te lasses de ton grand blond, je reste dans les parages pour une quinzaine de jours... Pareil pour toi ma beauté, si tu te rends compte que je ne me suis pas trompé...

Puis voyant Jasper s'avancer vers eux, il décide de couper court à la conversation

- Ciao les filles... A une prochaine...

- N'y compte pas trop...

Jasper enlace sa compagne... Alice le regarde tendrement:

- Tu marques ta propriété?

- Ouaip!

Et il l'embrasse fougueusement.

- Et vous n'êtes pas seul! Pensez aux pauvres âmes esseulées!

Jasper se détache des lèvres de sa belle, se tourne vers Bella et lui fait un grand sourire charmeur:

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse aussi?

- Pfff! Que t'es con...

Et ils éclatent de rire... Alice lui fait un clin d'œil:

- En tout cas, ça a fait fuir le gros lourdingue...

- C'est clair... Merci Jasper...

- A votre service, Mesdemoiselles!

Et disant cela, il fait un semblant de révérence. Emmett se dirige vers eux:

- Hey les jeunes! Ça va être l'heure de l'apéro! Va falloir y aller...

- Oui, grand-père!

Et c'est en riant qu'ils sortent de l'eau pour s'affaler sur leurs serviettes...

En rentrant à la villa, pas d'Edward à l'horizon... Il est presque dix-neuf heures... Bella va jusqu'à sa chambre pour interroger son répondeur. Elle a reçu un SMS d'Edward: _« Désolé je suis bloqué... Je vous rejoins au Pili Pili vers 21h... A+ ». _Bella jette rageusement son portable sur le lit:

- Putain! Il se fout de moi!

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle allume l'ordinateur portable d'Edward et recherche les horaires de train pour le lendemain matin. Elle ne va peut-être pas gâcher les vacances d'Angéla et de Ben, mais il n'est pas question qu'elle reste ici plus longtemps... Après avoir trouvé son billet de retour pour le Gers, elle file sous la douche. Chaque chambre est équipée de sa salle d'eau... Pratique, ça lui évite de croiser qui que ce soit dans les couloirs... L'eau se mêle à ses larmes... Elle se laisse aller... Elle croyait vraiment à leur histoire... C'est une réelle déception... Quand son corps n'est plus secoué par les sanglots, elle s'enroule dans une grande serviette et elle va s'étendre sur le lit... Des images de leur nuit de retrouvailles lui reviennent à l'esprit... Ses yeux s'embrument à nouveau... On frappe à sa porte:

- Bella? Tu es prête?

- Non... Je ne vais pas venir...

- Je peux entrer?

- Si tu veux Angy...

Son amie entre:

- Hey, ma belle! Ça ne va pas?

Bella secoue la tête. Elle retient ses pleurs...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je rentre demain...

- Quoi?

- Il m'a encore planté pour le début de soirée...

- Et tu lui as demandé des explications?

- Non... Monsieur m'a juste envoyé un SMS...

- Bella! Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça...

- Oh que si! Si Ben peut m'amener à la gare vers dix heures demain...

- D'abord, tu discutes avec LUI...

- Angy! Je crois que c'est clair là, non? Il m'a planté depuis le début de l'après-midi... Dis-moi ce qu'il peut bien avoir à faire en vacances?

- Bella... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

- Alors ne dis rien!

- Viens avec nous ce soir...

- Non!

- Alors, je n'y vais pas non plus...

- Non... S'il te plait, Angy...

- Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule...

- C'est bon...

- Non, Bella, ce n'est pas bon... Sois tu viens avec nous te changer les idées, sois je reste avec toi et on se morfond toute la soirée...

- Je ne veux pas plomber la soirée...

- Regardes, cet après-midi, tu ne voulais pas venir et puis finalement tu t'es amusée...

Elle doit avouer que son amie marque des points: la bonne humeur des troupes lui a changé les idées. Et au final, elle a passé un bon moment...

- Et puis, quand il nous rejoindra, vous pourrez vous expliquer...

- S'il nous rejoint...

- Et puis, soit il a une bonne raison, soit il ne vaut pas la peine de te miner pour lui...

Ça fait mal mais elle a encore raison...

- Ok... Je m'habille et j'arrive...

Elle hésite: un simple pantacourt/débardeur ou la petite robe bleue nuit qu'elle a achetée vendredi dernier aux soldes et qu'Edward ne connait pas... Quand Angy l'a vue dedans, elle lui a dit qu'il allait sûrement avoir très chaud... Elle opte pour la petite robe et les petits escarpins de la même couleur... Léger maquillage, cheveux relevés dans un savant chignon désordonné... Le reflet dans le miroir la surprend... Cette robe, à encolure américaine, épouse parfaitement ses formes... Elle fait tellement... Tellement « femme »...

Quand elle rejoint les autres, Emmett ne peut retenir un sifflement appréciateur. Il récolte une claque derrière la tête par sa douce.

- Quoi? Cette robe est superbe... Et je l'imaginais, rouge, sur ton corps de rêve, ma chérie...

Il déclenche l'hilarité du reste du groupe...

Jasper se tourne vers les chambres:

- Alice, on n'attend plus que toi!

- C'est bon! J'arrive! Je voudrais t'y voir toi! Demi-heure pour se préparer, ce n'est pas suffisant!

Elle les rejoint enfin...

- Waouw! Bella! Comment as-tu fait pour te préparer aussi vite avec un tel résultat?

- Des années d'expériences!

Là, c'est Angéla qui pouffe de rire... Bella lui tire la langue. Emmett passe son bras autour de ses épaules :

- Tiens, ma petite sœur déteint sur toi!

- Bon, on y va?

A vingt heure trente, ils s'installent à leur table réservée à la terrasse du Pili-Pili, près de la scène où des instruments attendent... Bella choisit de s'installer dos à la scène et face à la rue afin de le voir arriver. Elle compte bien faire une mise au point avec lui avant qu'il ne rejoigne la tablée... Ils passent commande pour les boissons... Elle a du mal à prendre part à la discussion... Elle est appuyée au dossier de la chaise et elle entend les deux filles à la table juste à côté:

- Tu vas voir... Ils sont excellents et tous plus beaux les uns que les autres...

- Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles...

- C'est cool que tu aies pu venir avec moi cet été... Chaque année, ils sont là, à la même époque... Et j'espère bien que, ce soir, je vais pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec le guitariste... Je te laisse le bassiste ou le batteur...

Bella repart dans ces pensées. C'est bon, elle, au niveau musicien, elle a donné... Son téléphone la sort de ses rêveries. Un SMS: « _J'arrive dans cinq minutes... Je t'aime..._ »

- Pfff...

Angéla arque un sourcil interrogateur en sa direction.

- Soit disant qu'il arrive... Et qu'il m'aime...

Le groupe fait son entrée sur scène sous les cris d' « adolescentes en chaleur »... Bella ne se retourne même pas... Elle scrute la foule amassée dans la rue, prête à se lever pour le rejoindre... Elle est tendue... Elle reconnaît les premiers accords de Muse:

- Et bien au moins, on aura de la bonne musique...

Angéla sourit. Bella entend derrière elle:

- Ah ouais! Effectivement que des canons! Je prends le batteur...

_- When these pillars get pulled down / Quand ces colonnes se seront écroulées  
><em>Cette voix...

- _It will be you who wear the crown /_ _Ce sera toi qui porteras la couronne  
><em>Elle se retourne.

_- And I'll owe everything to you_ / _Et je te devrai tout  
><em>Divine apparition!

- _How much pain has cracked your soul_ _/ Combien de maux ont fissuré ton âme_  
>Il est là...<p>

- _How much love would make you whole /_ _Combien d'amour faut-il pour la réparer  
><em>Sur scène...

- _You're my guiding lightning strike / Tu es l'éclair de feu qui me guide  
><em>Et il ancre son regard dans le sien...

- _I can't find the words to say_ _/ Je n'arrive pas à dire les choses  
>They're overdue<em> _/ Les mots mettent du temps à venir  
>I'd travel half the world to say<em> _/ Je traverserais la moitié de la Terre pour te dire  
><em>Il lui fait son merveilleux sourire...

- _I belong to you /_ _Que je t'appartiens_

Sourire qu'elle lui rend...

Quand la chanson se finit, les applaudissements fusent. Edward remercie le public et se recule pour céder la place à un des membres du groupe:

- Merci à Ed d'avoir bien voulu nous rejoindre ce soir… Et oui! Monsieur nous à lâchement abandonner pour s'installer dans le sud-ouest! Tu nous manques vieux! Et on est content de pouvoir rejouer avec toi… Bon, assez de sentimentalisme! Place à la musique…

Bella n'a d'yeux que pour son homme... Ils enchainent les titres qui déchainent la foule amassée devant le café... Edward faisant tantôt les chœurs, tantôt la chanson en entier… Après une heure de concert, ils font une pause. Edward s'empresse de rejoindre la bande. Les deux groupies entre la scène et la table de ses amis le stoppent dans sa progression :

- Salut Ed ! Moi, c'est Tania et elle, c'est Kate...

- Enchantée les filles...

- On peut t'offrir un verre ?

- Je ne crois pas non... Ma fiancée m'attend...

- Ah!...

Elles affichent une mine « déconfite »... Edward leur adresse un sourire d'excuse et il se dirige vers Bella qui s'est levée. Il la dévisage de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant sur ses courbes. Il se penche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Puis il lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu veux ma mort? C'est quoi cette tenue! Je ne vais jamais arriver à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit seul…

Bella s'empourpre. Il s'assied et la fait venir sur ses genoux. Elle sent son érection qui frotte contre ses fesses à travers les tissus.

- J'ai encore presque une heure de concert à assumer… Ça va être dur…

- C'est ce que je sens…

- Sachant qu'après il faut que je te présente au reste du groupe…

- Je suppose que ceux sont tes amis de Strasbourg.

- Oui… Chaque été, on se débrouillait pour venir faire des concerts dans ce bar… Ils ont décidé de venir aussi cette année pour que l'on se retrouve…

Il l'embrasse dans le cou, près de l'oreille:

- Tu m'as manquée…

- Toi aussi…

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Alice m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tu faisais la gueule...

Elle se sent honteuse d'avoir douté de lui...

- Je...

En fait, elle ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire. Comprenant son désarroi, il continue:

- Je voulais te faire une surprise... Ils sont arrivés hier soir tard... Et après plus d'un an, on avait besoin de répéter... Et il nous a bien fallu toute l'après-midi...

- Je suis désolée... J'ai été ridicule... J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

- Tout à l'heure, je t'emmènerai sur la plage et je te montrerai que je suis loin de ne me lasser de toi...

Elle rougit de plus belle. Alice lui donne un coup de coude et se penche pour lui parler à l'oreille:

- Alors? Tes doutes sont levés?

- Je ne suis pas fière de moi...

- Je te l'ai dit : il t'adore...

Puis elle s'adresse à son frère :

- Ca me fait tout drôle de revoir le groupe après un an! C'est trop cool! Vous êtes toujours aussi bons! Ils viennent boire un coup avec nous après ?

- C'était prévu...

- Cool...

Peter, le propriétaire du bar, monte sur scène pour prendre le micro :

- Mesdemoiselles! Si vous voulez laisser les musicos reprendre leur place... Le concert pourra ainsi continuer... Le public s'impatiente!

Et là, cris et applaudissements viennent appuyer ses dires...

- Bien, ma belle, faut que j'y aille.

- Tes groupies t'attendent...

Elle montre ses amis en pleines séance photo-dédicaces.

- Jalouse ?

- Non... Je te fais confiance...

Et elle l'embrasse langoureusement avant de se lever pour le laisser rejoindre le groupe.

Ils enchainent les meilleurs morceaux de Muse, U2, Police, Depech Mode... La complicité du groupe est palpable... Après avoir signé une multitude d'autographes, ils réussissent enfin à rejoindre la bande. Benjamin, le bassiste donne une franche accolade à Emmett:

- Hey, mec! Content de te revoir!

- C'est clair que ça fait plaisir!

Puis, il se tourne vers Alice:

- Salut la chieuse!

- Salut le merdeux!

Elle se jette à son cou:

- Toujours montée sur des ressorts à ce que je vois!

Elle repose ses pieds par terre et se tourne vers Jasper:

- Benjamin, je te présente mon homme, Jazz

- Yes ! Edward m'a parlé de toi... Tu es bassiste?

- C'est ça... Il m'a parlé aussi de toi... C'est comme si tu faisais partie de la famille Cullen.

- Je considère plus Esmée et Carlisle comme mes parents que mes propres géniteurs...

Puis Edward présente le reste du groupe à Ben, Angéla et Rosalie... Il finit par sa dulcinée :

- Et voici Bella...

Les trois comparses la saluent :

- Et bien ! On comprend pourquoi on ne te manque pas!

Les joues de Bella prennent leur jolie teinte rosée... Stéphan, le batteur, continue:

- On va venir s'installer dans le Gers... Si les filles sont toutes aussi belles...

Et Garrett, le chanteur et guitariste, rajoute:

- Vous êtes de sacrés veinards les Cullen!

Après avoir bu quelques demis et échangé des souvenirs, Edward se lève et va parler avec Peter. Il lui donne sa guitare et ses clés. Il récupère un sac de sport noir et rejoint la tablée...

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je voudrais profiter de ma petite femme...

- Yé, Man ! On te comprend...

- On se voit demain ?

- Ok, on passe en début d'après-midi...

- Bien...

Il tend la main à sa belle. Elle se lève et prend son sac.

- Non, laisses le à Angy...

Elle le regarde, surprise.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin...

Elle se tourne vers ses amis :

- Bon ben, bonne soirée

- Ciao Bella ! Amusez-vous bien...

Et le couple s'éloigne, les doigts enlacés. Ils prennent la direction de la plage. Arrivé sur le sable, ils enlèvent leurs chaussures. Il est presque minuit... La pleine lune apporte un éclairage des plus romantique... Il fait doux... Après quelques minutes de marche, Bella rompt le silence:

- Je t'aime Edward...

- Je t'aime aussi ma Bella...

Ils s'arrêtent et se font face. Leurs yeux parlent pour eux. Ils s'approchent lentement et leurs bouches entre en contact et ce même courant électrique les parcourent... Quand la langue de Bella vient caresser les lèvres de son compagnon, il la laisse volontiers entrer... S'ensuit alors, une danse érotique entre les deux organes... A bout de souffle, ils se détachent. Edward commence à être à l'étroit dans son jean.

- Bon, on est presque arrivé, là où je voulais t'amener...

Ils reprennent alors leur marche... Ils arrivent devant un barrage de rocher.

- Un peu d'escalade ma belle... Tu passes devant...

- Ok...

Et elle commence son ascension. Edward profite de la vue qui lui est offerte.

- Hum... J'adore vraiment ta tenue...

- Edward!

- Quoi ? C'est un appel au sexe !

Une fois de l'autre côté, Bella s'extasie devant la petite crique éclairée par l'astre...

- Waouw, c'est super beau...

- Je me doutais que ça te plairait...

Il sort une grande serviette de plage et l'étale sur la petite plage. Il commence à se dévêtir. Bella le regarde avec envie, détaillant son corps parfait. Il lui sourit:

- Chérie, j'ai très chaud, là ! Je pense qu'un bain ne me fera pas de mal... Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je... Je n'ai pas de maillot...

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on est tout seul et je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà vu en tenue d'Eve.

Elle s'exécute. Edward l'observe. Elle fait glisser sa robe au sol et se retrouve, ainsi, en sous-vêtements. Il déglutit difficilement. Elle pose ses yeux sur le boxer déformé par l'érection. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure d'envie. Il soupire:

- Tu es vraiment très sexy...

Sa voix est rauque. Elle fait un rapide tour de leur plage privative. Personne. Elle dégrafe son soutien-gorge et l'envoie rejoindre la robe. Il n'en peut plus: il faut qu'il la touche! Il prend ses seins en coupe, tout en s'emparant à nouveau de sa bouche. Ils gémissent à l'unisson. Alors qu'elle fourrage ses mains dans sa chevelure désordonnée, il promène les siennes sur les courbes de son corps. Il l'a sent frissonner sous ses doigts. Il s'aventure dans le creux de ses reins avant de caresser ses fesses encore recouvertes de dentelle. Il la soulève. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et crochète ses bras autour de son cou. Il se laisse tomber à genoux, sur la serviette. La friction entre leurs deux sexes, le transporte directement aux portes de l'extase. Il lâche ses lèvres pour déposer une série de baisers humides dans son cou.

- Cette robe... M'a rendu... Fou... Je pense que le premier round risque d'être court...

Elle bascule la tête en arrière et lui répond d'une voix suave:

- On... Se rattrapera sur... Le deuxième...

Leur respiration est de plus en plus erratique. Il l'allonge avec douceur. Elle détache ses jambes pour lui permettre de lui ôter son shorty. Il en fait de même avec son caleçon. Il se positionne à son entrée et y frotte son gland dessus. En réponse, elle ondule son bassin:

- Oh Edward ! S'il te plait...

- Hummm... Impatiente ?

Et il la pénètre d'un coup rapide et profond, leur déclenchant, ainsi, un râle de plaisir... Ils sont comblés : lui d'être dans son antre intime, si chaude et si humide, elle d'être remplie entièrement par son homme... A chaque fois qu'il butte au fond d'elle, elle sent grossir la boule dans son ventre. Elle est proche d'exploser et il s'en rend compte. Il amplifie ses mouvements.

- Oh oui! Edward! C'est Bon!

Et elle se resserre autour de son membre... L'étau palpitant envoie son amant la rejoindre dans l'extase.

Il s'allonge à côté d'elle. Leurs corps sont recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et de sable. Un fois remis de son orgasme, il se redresse sur son avant-bras et caresse le ventre de sa belle :

- Je crois que l'on a besoin d'un bain!

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il se lève et le prend dans ses bras, telle une jeune mariée.

- Edward?

Elle plonge son regard interrogateur dans celui de son adonis. Elle y voit une lueur malicieuse.

- Je te propose un bain de minuit... Il me semble que tu avais apprécié...

Elle passe ses bras autour de cou. Il s'avance vers l'eau... Elle niche son visage dans le creux de son épaule et se laisse enivrer par son parfum... Quand les petites vagues entre en contact avec sa peau, Bella hoquète de surprise. La fraicheur et l'excitation fait dresser ses seins qui viennent frotter sur le torse musclé. Il la laisse s'habituer à la température, puis continue sa progression. Il relâche sa prise autour de sa taille et la fait pivoter. Elle resserre l'étreinte de ses bras et encercle sa taille de ses jambes. Il guide son sexe, à nouveau fièrement dressé, aux portes de ses lèvres intimes et, cette fois-ci, il entre en elle lentement, progressant centimètre par centimètre. Quand il butte au fond d'elle, elle bascule en arrière sous le plaisir... Elle se laisse flotter. Elle fixe le visage de l'astre au-dessus d'elle qui semble sourire à leurs ébats... Les vagues caressent son corps. Les sensations semblent décuplées... Une main de son amant lui cajole les fesses pendant que l'autre s'occupe de sa poitrine sensible... La vision du corps de sa belle, ainsi offerte, le font durcir encore plus en elle.

- J'aime être en toi... Tu es magnifique...

Elle plonge dans son regard d'émeraude et elle y voit toute l'adoration qu'il lui porte. Il commence de lents va-et-vient. Elle accompagne ses mouvements afin d'approfondir le contact... C'est trop bon... Au bord de la jouissance, il accélère ses coups de reins et descend sa main afin de venir titiller son paquet de nerf... Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour qu'elle explose, submergée par un orgasme intense.

- Ouuuuiiii!

La voire s'abandonner ainsi à la volupté, l'amène au sommet du plaisir et il se déverse au fond d'elle, dans un long râle extatique...

Elle délie ses jambes et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle frissonne.

- Tu as froid, mon cœur?

- Un peu...

Il se détache d'elle et lui prend la main pour la guider vers la serviette. Il en attrape une deuxième et la frictionne doucement avec. Une fois qu'elle est réchauffée, il se sèche à son tour. Puis, il attrape une fine couverture dans le sac, s'assied et l'invite à en faire autant. Elle se glisse entre ses jambes et se laisse aller contre son torse. Il enveloppe leurs corps dans la couverture. Il promène ses doigts sur ses avant-bras... Elle soupire de bien-être. Il plonge son nez dans ses cheveux au doux parfum de frésia.

- Tu sens bon...

- Edward!

La voix de la jeune fille est teintée de reproche.

- Quoi?

- Mais tu es infatigable!

Elle pivote son buste pour capter son regard, frottant ainsi ses fesses sur son érection déjà fort prononcée...

- Oups... Que veux-tu... T'avoir nue contre moi...

- Bien, je pense avoir trouvé une façon de me faire pardonner d'avoir douté de toi...

Et elle s'agenouille face à lui. Elle pose une main sur son torse, l'invitant à prendre appui sur ses coudes. Elle se penche sur lui pour lui mordiller ses tétons, l'un après l'autre... Il gémit sous ses assauts... Puis elle promène sa langue sur son ventre, s'arrêtant pour jouer avec son nombril. Elle se recule un peu sur ses jambes et sa main part à la rencontre de son sexe palpitant... Elle la referme autour du membre turgescent et y dépose ses lèvres.

- Oh putain!

Bella sourit contre son gland. Elle commence à le masturber. D'un coup de langue, elle lèche le liquide qui s'échappe déjà. Puis, elle le prend en bouche et se laisse guider par la respiration erratique de son homme. Sa deuxième main vient flatter ses bourses. Edward ne quitte pas des yeux la vision érotique qui s'offre à lui. Il gémit, soupire, halète... Il est au bord de l'apothéose:

- Oh, mon Dieu, Bella!

Elle sent son membre se tendre avant qu'il ne se déverse dans sa bouche... Elle lèche jusqu'à la dernière goutte qu'il lui donne. Elle remonte, tel un félin, jusqu'à sa bouche et se jette sur ses lèvres.

Leur baiser est passionné. Il se détache d'elle et pose son front sur le sien:

- Je te pardonne...

Et ils éclatent de rire... Elle se love dans ses bras, il la recouvre. Ils restent ainsi un long moment à parler et à s'embrasser...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon alors vous aimez toujours?<strong>

**Pensez à me laisser une tite reviews !**

**Merci...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Salut à vous qui me lisez!**

**Toujours un énorme MERCI pour vos reviews signées ou anonymes, vos mises en alertes et favoris!**

**Voici le deuxième OS:**

** « Premier remplacement... »**

* * *

><p>Bella monte dans sa voiture et souffle un bon coup: son premier jour en tant que diplômée ! Waouw ! Après trois ans d'étude, ça y est, la voici entrant dans le monde du travail... Elle regarde sa montre: il est six heures quinze... Dans trois quart d'heure, il faut qu'elle soit en Réa... Elle démarre et prend la direction de Rangeuil... A cette heure-ci, il n'y a pas grand monde sur la route. Elle replonge dans ses pensées... Lors de sa dernière année, elle a fait un stage dans ce service de réanimation et, comme tous les autres, il avait été clôturé par un brillant rapport. Quand elle y a déposé sa candidature, il y a quinze jours, la surveillante lui a, de suite, proposé un poste de remplacement sur plusieurs semaines... Un congé maternité... L'infirmière qui devait le faire venait de se désister. Elle était rentrée à l'appart, toute fière d'elle, brandissant son contrat sous les yeux de son chéri! Et il n'a, d'ailleurs, pas hésité à la féliciter comme il se doit. Elle rougit aux souvenirs de leurs ébats... Heureusement que Ben et Angéla passaient quelques jours dans le Gers... Fraichement diplômés, eux aussi, ils avaient décidé de s'offrir une semaine de repos avant de se lancer dans la recherche d'un emploi... Elle, elle s'y est mise de suite car Edward, étant en quatrième année de médecine, a pris ainsi le grade d'Interne et se retrouve, du coup, avec des gardes de douze ou vingt-quatre heures à assumer... Et d'ailleurs il a fallu que sa garde tombe hier soir... Elle a donc passé sa nuit seule et a quitté leur grand lit vide sans grand regret...<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se gare sur le parking réservé au personnel. Elle retrouve facilement le chemin des vestiaires. Elle ouvre le casier qui lui a été attribué et enfile tranquillement sa blouse bleue fournie par la lingerie de l'hôpital. Elle s'attache les cheveux et regarde à nouveau sa montre: sept heure moins vingt...

- Vue ta tenue, tu dois être en réa... J'imagine donc que tu dois être Isabella Swan...

Bella se retourne pour faire face à une jolie rousse en tunique bleue, elle aussi:

- Exact... Mais appelles-moi Bella...

- Je suis Victoria, je suis aide-soignante dans l'équipe de nuit...

- Enchantée...

- Quand tu es venue en stage, j'étais en congés... Tu sais que tu es une veinarde: tu as un interne de garde qui ferait pâlir docteur Mamour!

- Et bien qu'est-ce que ça doit être!

Et elles éclatent de rire...

- Malheureusement le service était calme et on n'a pas eu à l'appeler... J'espère qu'il reviendra... Toi, tu pourras te rincer l'œil pendant la visite...

Docteur Mamour... Edward n'a rien à lui envier... Où devait-il faire sa garde déjà? En fait, il avait été plutôt évasif... Ce pourrait-il que...?

- Bon, ben je te souhaite bon courage pour ta première journée...

- Merci... Bon repos à toi...

- Merci... A plus...

Et Bella se rend au premier étage, passe par le sas, change ses chaussures et rejoint ses collègues... Quand elle arrive à la rotonde, poste des infirmières au centre du service avec vue sur chaque chambre vitrée, les visages lui sont familiers:

- Hey! Salut Bella! Contente de te revoir...

- Bonjour, Bree!

- Je suis ton binôme aide-soignant pour les quinze jours à venir...

- Cool...

Il est vrai que le courant pendant le stage était bien passé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Puis elle se tourne vers l'infirmière de nuit:

- Bonjour Emily...

- Salut Bella... Bienvenue à bord!

- Merci...

- Apparemment, nous avons la chance d'avoir un « capitaine hors norme » qui nous a tout émoustillé notre Victoria...

Bella regarde Bree, en souriant. Celle-ci continue:

- Ses transmissions ont été plutôt succinctes, mais le portrait élogieux sur le physique de notre docteur Mamour était, pour sa part, bien détaillé... Je pense l'avoir déjà croisé dans les couloirs... C'est un sacré canon... Toute la gente féminine bave sur son passage... Mais, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il ne s'intéresse à aucune... Il doit être gay...

Et Emily enchaine:

- Radio-Bree en action! Mais je dois avouer, malgré mes quelques années de plus que vous, les filles, et un mariage qui me comble, qu'il est charmant... Bon, je te présente nos patients?

- Oui...

Et elles fonts ainsi le tour des huit lits, relevant ensemble les constantes de chacun... Pendant ce temps, Bree fait couler le café. Elles la rejoignent quelques minutes plus tard... Le servie est calme en ce moment... Les intubés/ventilés sont stables. Les autres patients dorment encore... Le deuxième binôme arrive à huit heure trente, l'anesthésiste-réanimateur à neuf heures, la visite est vers les dix heures, quelques internes y assistent... Il y a du mouvement dans le couloir.

- Ah! Ah! Je vais enfin le voir...

Et le fameux docteur Mamour fait son entré... Le visage de Bella s'illumine.

- Bonjour Emily...

Son doux ténor résonne dans la petite pièce. Les trois femmes se lèvent pour le saluer. Emily incline sa tête:

- Bonjour Edward... Je te présente ma relève: Bree et...

- Bella...

Emily et Bree le regardent surpris. Puis elles se tournent vers Bella dont les joues se sont teintées de rouge... Bree rompt le silence:

- Vous vous connaissez?

En réponse, il se penche sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

- Ben je vais prendre ça pour un oui!

- Salut ma belle...

- Heu... Salut Ed...

Bree poursuit:

- Alors, il n'est pas gay...

Edward la regarde, surpris. Bella éclate de rire.

- Oups! Aurais-je pensé à haute voix?

Et Emily secoue la tête:

- J'en ai bien peur... Bon, et bien, moi, je vais me rentrer... Mon homme à moi m'attend... Edward à une prochaine garde...

- J'en ai une autre dans une quinzaine de jours...

- Ok... Ciao, les filles! Bonne journée...

Et c'est en cœur qu'elles lui répondent:

- Reposes toi bien...

Edward se tourne vers la jeune aide-soignante:

- Donc, voici la fameuse Bree... Bella a beaucoup apprécié ton travail en équipe lors de son stage... Et il semblerait que tu aies, toi aussi, entendu parler de moi...

- Heu... En fait...

Bella vole au secours de sa collègue:

- … C'est le bruit qui coure sur toi, vu que tu ne t'intéresses pas à mes collègues...

Il sourit... C'est vrai que depuis le début de son internat, plusieurs membres du personnel lui avait fait des avances ou encore carrément du rentre dedans...

- En même temps, je suis contente de savoir que tu ne les dragues pas ou que tu ne réponds pas à leurs avances...

Et elle lui lance un regard plein d'amour... Bree se racle la gorge:

- Bon je vais voire si nos patients vont biens...

- Je viens avec toi...

- Non... C'est bon... L'infirmière doit faire quelques transmissions au médecin...

Elle leur fait un clin d'œil et sort de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle...

Bella se blottit dans les bras de son homme et hume son parfum:

- Tu m'as manqué... Cachotier...

- J'avais envie de vivre ta première journée avec toi... Et en plus, Jasper était super content de pouvoir échanger sa garde ici contre ma garde aux urgences psy... Tu sais que tu es très sexy dans ton pyjama bleu... Tu as mis quels dessous?

Et il tire légèrement sur sa blouse et plonge, ainsi, son regard dans le décolleté:

- Hum... J'adore ces dessous, même si ceux ne sont pas mes préférés...

Bella lui tape sur la main:

- Edward!

- Quoi? C'était un de mes fantasmes de te voir dans ta tenue... Bon certes, je la voyais plus courte...

Et voilà, elle sent son entre-jambe qui s'humidifie...

- Et puis je t'aurais bien prise dans la chambre de garde, comme Sloan et Torres... Dans toutes les positions...

Et il l'embrasse langoureusement dans le cou, suscitant un long gémissement de sa petite femme qui se répercute droit sur son membre:

- Edward! Stop!...

Elle se recule.

- Je te rappelle que j'attaque ma première journée... Et puis, apparemment, tu serais plutôt Derek...

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur, elle lui fait un beau sourire de connivence:

- Tu as été surnommé « docteur Mamour »...

- Ah... C'est plutôt flatteur... Et tu es donc ma Meredith...

Et il avance dangereusement vers elle:

- Edward!

Il souffle comme un enfant que l'on priverait de son cadeau:

- Et à quelle heure tu finis, déjà?

- Dix-huit heures...

- Très bien...

Trois coup sont frappé à la porte qui s'ouvre doucement:

- Je peux rentrer?

- Bien-sûr!

- Bon, ils vont tous bien... Je vais préparer les deux petit-déjeuners et leur servir... Et puis on s'attaque le tour de huit heures?

- Ok...

- Et bien moi, je vais prendre une douche...

Une fois qu'il a quitté la pièce, Bree dresse deux plateaux. Une lueur malicieuse traverse son regard:

- Tu peux aller lui frotter le dos...

Bella s'empourpre:

- Bree!

- T'es quand même une sacrée veinarde! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?

- Bientôt quatre ans...

- Ah ouais, quand même... En tous cas, il te dévore, littéralement, des yeux...

- On est bien ensemble...

- Ça se voit...

- Bon, on se le fait ce tour?

- Yes...

Et elles s'attellent à leur tache. Edward les rejoint vingt minutes plus tard... Il reste sur le pas de la porte de la chambre où Bella est en train de broncho-aspirer un intubé. Il l'observe: ses gestes sont précis... Elle parle au patient même si celui-ci est plongé dans un coma artificiel... Elle est si belle... Quand elle se rend compte de sa présence, ses joues prennent leur jolie teinte rosée qu'il affectionne tant... Elle lui sourit... Son sexe se durcit à nouveau... La douche froide avait calmé ses ardeurs mais la voir ainsi les réveille de plus belle... Ça va être long d'attendre ce soir... Quand elle passe à ses cotés, il lui vole un baiser.

- Docteur Cullen, un peu de tenue!

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: vivement ce soir...

Puis le service s'anime avec l'arrivée du reste du personnel. A neuf heures, le réa fait son entrée suivi de sa petite cour d'internes:

- Alors Edward, cette première garde?

- Elle a été calme...

Puis le médecin se tourne vers Bella:

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, félicitations pour votre diplôme et content que vous aillez décidé de venir travailler avec nous...

- Merci, Monsieur Volturi...

- Quand serez-vous prête pour la visite?

- Dans demi heure?

- Très bien. En attendant, nous allons regarder les dossiers et les radios.

Et pendant qu'elle aide Bree pour les toilettes des patients « lourds », le réa et les trois internes s'installent à la rotonde... Bella, dos à la porte, sent des regards insistants sur elle, mais elle n'ose se retourner. Bree, ayant compris son malaise, lui fait un rapport:

- Aro, est au téléphone... Les deux autres, Démétri et Félix, nos Don Juan de pacotille, te dévorent des yeux comme une friandise et parlent entre eux... Ton bellâtre regarde les dossiers mais a plutôt l'air amusé...

Effectivement le dénommé Démétri, un grand brun la reluque de la tête au pied:

- Putain, elle est sérieusement bonne la petite nouvelle!

Alec acquiesce:

- C'est clair... Je pense que ce soir je ne vais pas rentrer tout seul...

- Tu rêves... Je te parie vingt euros qu'elle accepte de diner avec moi et qu'on finit la nuit ensemble...

- Pari tenu!

Edward sourit. La réputation des deux internes les précèdent... Démétri se tourne vers lui:

- Quand penses-tu Ed?

- Pardon?

Ses deux collègues se lancent un regard lourd de sous-entendu... Il repense à sa propre réputation que lui a révélée Bree ce matin... Et son sourire s'élargit...

- La nouvelle infirmière, c'est une sacrée bombe, non?

- Si tu le dis...

- C'est peut-être pas ton style?

Aro met fin à la conversation:

- Bon, on y va pour la visite...

Durant le tour, Bella est vite mal l'aise face aux regards aguicheurs des deux « parieurs »... Heureusement, Aro ne semble pas remarquer leur manège et elle est soulagée de passer le relais à sa collègue pour les quatre autres patients...

Elle retrouve Bree à la tisanerie:

- Pffffff!

- Et bien! Ce soupir vient du fond du cœur! Je te sert un café?

- Je veux bien, merci...

- Il semblerais que tu ais le duo de playboy infernal sur le dos...

- Et bien, je m'en passerais bien!

- Ils « tirent » sur tout ce qui bouge... Toutes les chaudasses y sont passées...

- En tous cas, moi je les trouve plus que lourds!

- C'est clair! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre...

- Bon sinon, on a la pause à qu'elle heure?

- A midi... Soit dans une heure!

Bella revient dans le service, relève les constances puis se plonge dans les dossiers. Démétri vient prendre appui sur l'ilot central, face à elle:

- Hey ma belle! Aro ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi! Ça te dirait que l'on fête ton premier jour ensemble...

- Comment te dire... Démétri, c'est ça?

- Oui, bébé...

- Alors Démétri, je ne suis ni TA belle, ni ton bébé... et, pour ce soir, j'ai d'autres projets...

Dans un geste théâtral, il porte sa main sur le cœur:

- Aïe... Ça fait mal...

- Je suis sûre que tu vas t'en remettre très vite...

Elle croise le regard émeraude d'Edward, il lui fait un magnifique sourire... Ses joues se teintent de rosé. Démétri intercepte sa réaction et se penche pour lui dire sur un ton de confidence:

- Désolé pour toi, mais tu te trompes d'étalon... Celui que tu as choisi sera plus intéressé par mon physique d'athlète que par tes jolies formes...

Bella secoue la tête et prend les dossiers pour le ranger dans leur casier. Aro demande aux trois internes de le suivre dans son bureau. Bree rejoint Bella:

- Bien joué... Tu l'as bien scotché... Ça ne lui arrive pas assez souvent...

A midi, elles se dirigent vers la cafétéria.

- Tu m'excuses, je dois appeler ma belle-sœur...

- Pas de soucis...

Bella attrape son portable:

- Salut Alice.

- Salut! Alors cette première journée en temps qu'infirmière diplômée d'état?

- Nickel!

- Et le réa de garde? A ton goût?

- Tu étais au courant, je suppose...

- Un peu, vu qu'ils ont échangé avec Jazz... Vous avez testé la chambre de garde?

- Alice!

- Quoi? Moi si je pouvais...

- Pfff... Bon pour ce soir, c'est toujours ok?

- Oui, pas de problème... Je l'appelle vers dix-huit heures trente, je le fait sortir et je l'occupe pendant demi heure, trois quart d'heure maxi...

- Tout à fait...

- Je devrais y arriver... Tu peux me faire confiance!

- Très bien... Merci...

- A charge de revanche! Bonne soirée!

- Bye

Et elle raccroche.

- Désolée... Mais je prépare une petite surprise pour mon homme...

- Pas de soucis...

Tout en discutant, elles font leurs choix culinaires, puis elles s'installent à une table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward fait son entrée, attirant le regard de nombreuses femmes, de tout âge... Il est suivi de près par Démétri et Félix... Il lève les yeux au ciel à une réflexion de l'un des deux... Bree demande à Bella:

- Alors, quand est-ce que vous officialisez les choses pour faire taire les rumeurs et calmer les ardeurs?

- Et bien, en fait, on en a pas vraiment parler...

Les trois « confrères » remplissent leur plateau et se dirigent vers elles. Edward se penche sur Bella et l'embrasse tendrement sous le regard ébahit des deux autres:

- Salut ma puce... Ça va?

- Très bien... Je suis contente que l'on puisse manger ensemble...

Et il s'assied à ses côtés.

- Alors Bree, comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle collègue?

- J'adore! Elle a du répondant...

Disant cela, elle jette un regard explicite à Démétri. Sorti de son hébétude, Félix prend la parole:

- Alors, comme ça, vous deux...

Edward lui répond:

- Et oui, comme ça, je ne suis pas gay et elle n'est pas libre...

Bree éclate de rire:

- Excellent! Vous allez trop bien ensemble!

Les discussions aux tables voisines vont bon train, la rumeur va pouvoir se répandre: elle sera un peu plus proche de la vérité...

Après le repas, Edward se lève:

- Faut que j'y aille: j'ai cours... A ce soir, ma belle...

Et il dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se tourne vers Bree:

- Ciao Bree...

- Bye!

Et il s'éloigne en compagnie des deux autres...

A six heures dix, Bella quitte l'hôpital. Quand elle se gare devant leur immeuble, elle est contente de sa journée et de retrouver son homme... Ce soir, ils sont seuls: Angy et Ben se font une soirée restau et ciné... Ils ne rentreront pas avant minuit. Bientôt, la coloc. va se terminer. Ayant tous un salaire, les couples ont décidé d'avoir chacun un « chez eux »... Six heure vingt cinq, elle entre dans l'appartement. Edward l'attend une coupe de champagne à la main:

- Salut ma Chérie...

- Salut mon Amour!

Il l'embrasse langoureusement. Puis il lui tend la coupe et saisit l'autre:

- A ta première, journée!

Ils trinquent. Bella se délecte de son breuvage. Le téléphone d'Edward sonne: Belle reconnaît la sonnerie d'Alice... Il souffle mais décroche:

- Oui Alice!

- Salut frangin!

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- J'ai l'impression que je ne tombe pas bien...

- Pas vraiment...

- En fait, j'ai un soucis... Je suis à Labège, au centre commercial...

- Et?

- Et ma copine qui devait me ramener a sa voiture en panne...

- Et?

- Elle attend la dépanneuse... Y'en a pour au moins une heure...

- Et?

- Et Jasper est déjà parti pour sa garde qu'il a échangé pour toi...

- Alice, c'était la première journée de Bella...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Comment ça c'est passé?

- Très bien! Mais je...

- Edward! Il fait nuit... Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça!

Bella lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il lui explique:

- Alice est bloqué à Labège... Jasper est parti à sa garde... Elle voudrait que j'aille la chercher...

- As-tu vraiment le choix...

Il secoue la tête.

- Ok, Alice! J'arrive! Mais tu fais chier!

- Moi, aussi je t'aime!

Et il raccroche en soufflant.

- Tu viens avec moi?

- Non... Je préfère me doucher...

- J'aurais voulu te frotter le dos...

- Edward! t'en a pas pour longtemps...

- Tu m'attends?

Face à sa moue, elle ne peut qu'acquiescer... Il attrape ses clés, lui vole un baiser et, avant de quitter la pièce, il lui lance:

- Tu as interdiction d'aller à la cuisine...

- Ok...

Elle verrouille la porte et file sous la douche. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle se sèche les cheveux. Puis, elle va jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvre la housse qu'elle vient de récupérer dans la chambre de ses amis. Elle enfile les dessous blancs _Aubade _préférés de son homme, les bas résilles de la même couleur et la tenue d'infirmière que lui a dénicher Alice, vraisemblablement dans un sexe-shop: elle lui couvre tout juste les fesses et offre une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine pigeonnante...Elle revient à la salle de bain pour se maquiller et relever ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche... Elle y glisse la coiffe assortie... Un peu de parfum... Elle enfile ses escarpins blancs. Un coup d'œil au miroir: elle ne se reconnaît, pas mais ça le fait! Un autre au réveil: ça lui a pris vingt-cinq minutes pour se préparer, il lui reste peu de temps...

Elle revient dans le salon, allume quelques bougies parfumées et la lumière qu'elle a réglé pour éclairer le fauteuil de cuir. Elle branche la chaine et sélectionne le titre voulu. Son portable sonne. C'est un SMS d'Alice: _« Il arrive dans cinq minutes! Eclatez-vous bien! » _et elle lui répond: _« Merci pour tout! Bises »... _Elle en profite pour faire quelques étirements.

Quand elle entend la porte, elle se précipite vers l'entrée:

- Ferme les yeux!

Il s'exécute. Elle le guide vers le fauteuil et l'y fait asseoir. Elle lui fait écarter légèrement les jambes.

- Bella?

Elle lance _Onde Sensuelle_ de Mathieu Chedid en lui disant:

- Tu peux les ouvrir!

Et là, Edward se met en mode loup-garou de Tex Avery face à son fantasme... Sans le quitter des yeux, d'une démarche féline, elle s'approche de lui et se place entre ses jambes. De son corps, elle frôle le sien, caressant de ses quelques mèches, échappées de leur coiffe, le visage d'un Edward subjugué... Il frissonne... Puis elle commence à se déhancher sensuellement... Elle se caresse de ses mains s'attardant sur ses seins... Ses gestes sont lents... Edward gémit... Il lève une main pour la toucher, mais elle l'intercepte et la repose à sa place initiale. Elle commence à défaire les boutons pressions de sa tunique sexy, lentement... Puis elle fait glisser sa robe:

- Oh putain...

Elle lui fait un magnifique sourire appuyé d'un regard de braise... Elle se met de dos à lui et fait onduler ses fesses sur ses cuisses. Elle sent qu'il est plus qu'à l'étroit à cet endroit là... Puis elle lui refait face... Elle passe sa main dans sa chevelure cuivrée et se penche pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Puis elle promène ses doigts sur son torse, soulevé par une respiration anarchique... Elle continue de descendre et s'accroupit entre ses jambes, caressant ses cuisses, frôlant son entrejambe... Il émet un grognement... Puis elle remonte jusqu'à effleurer sa mâchoire crispée de ses seins...

- Bella...

Sa voix est rauque... Il se sent à la limite de combustion spontanée... Ses yeux sont noirs de désir... De le voir ainsi, elle commence à avoir très chaud, elle aussi... Elle ondoie son corps... Leur excitation est à son paroxysme... Elle lui resserre ses jambes, se tourne et s'assied sur lui. Elle prend ses mains et lui pose sur sa poitrine tendue... Il pousse un soupir libérateur, alors qu'elle se cambre laissant aller sa tête sur son épaule...

_« … Comment t'atteindre Onde sensuelle_

_Toi qui me donne des ailes... » _

Il lui susurre à l'oreille:

- Laisse moi te la faire atteindre...

Elle gémit... D'un mouvement rapide, elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. Leurs langues dansent de manière érotique...

La musique change... _Lady marmelade_... Bella va pour détacher son soutien gorge mais Edward l'en empêche:

- Gardes-le, s'il te plait...

- Mmhhmmhh...

Elle rejète sa tête en arrière... Il plonge sur la dentelle blanche et mordille, à travers, ses tétons dressés...

_« Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?... »_

Il lâche sa prise:

- Oh putain! Oui!

Bella sourit... Les préliminaires seront pour plus tard... Elle s'écarte et défait la ceinture de son homme et elle sort son sexe de sa prison... Elle déplace son string sur le coté et, sans plus attendre, elle s'empale sur son érection. Ils gémissent à l'unisson... Elle agrippe son cou et commence à aller venir... Il glisse ses mains sous ses fesses et l'aide à tenir une cadence effrénée... Et c'est rapidement qu'ils atteignent leur orgasme... Bella se laisse aller contre le torse de son homme... Ils reprennent leur respiration... Quand les premières notes de _You can leave your hat on_ de Joe cocker emplisse la pièce, une étincelle passe dans le regard d'Edward. Il se lève avec Bella dans les bras, la dépose sur le fauteuil, lui tourne dos pour s'arranger... Puis il commence à bouger son bassin de manière érotique...

Il pivote de manière sensuelle afin de lui faire face. Puis lentement, sans cesser de danser, il défait les boutons de sa chemise... Il dénude ses épaules puis la laisse tomber au sol. Bella soupire, elle ne se lassera jamais de ce corps parfait... Il défait la boucle de sa ceinture et l'enlève de ses passants. Il l'a laisse pendre entre ses jambes et la balance d'une main afin de la rattraper de l'autre. Il lui fait faire un mouvement d'avant en arrière, bougeant son bassin dans le même sens... Puis il l'a jette... Elle sourit face à ce show, digne de celui des chippendales... Il se caresse sensuellement le torse et dirige ses mains vers son jean... Un à un, il fait sauter les boutons... Bella sent son intimité se mouiller de plus en plus... Il fait glisser son pantalon et l'envoie rejoindre les autres vêtements... Son boxer est nettement déformé par son sexe... Elle se passe la langue sur ses lèvres... Il fait signe à Bella de le rejoindre... Elle se lève, légèrement titubante... Il l'enlace et frotte son membre qui a, effectivement, retrouvé toute sa vigueur, contre le triangle de tissu trempé... Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou... Ils dansent un slow des plus langoureux... Il effleure son dos du bout de ses doigts, déclenchant sur son passage une myriade de frissons... Puis il descend ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et la soulève... Elle resserre l'étreinte de ses bras et entoure ses jambes autour de ses hanches... Il capture ses lèvres avec une violence passionnée... Il la porte jusqu'à la chambre et la dépose sur le bord du lit, rapproche les coussins et lui fait allonger le buste dessus... Il enlève son caleçon... Il s'agenouille, au sol, entre ses jambes et se jète sur sa bouche... Puis il promène sa langue dans son cou, alors que ses doigts jouent avec ses tétons toujours emprisonnés dans leur carcan de dentelle... Elle gémit... Il continue sa descente, se recule pour lui retirer son string et plonge sur son intimité pour laper le liquide qui s'en échappe:

- Tu as toujours un goût divin ma Chérie...

Elle grogne... Il sourit contre son sexe... Il promène ses mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, frôlant son centre érogène de ses pouces... Elle soulève son bassin au rythme de ses coups de langues... A chaque fois qu'il s'approche de son autre orifice, les vagues plaisirs sont plus intenses... Peut-être parce que, ce soir, elle a décidé de « sauter le pas »... Ça fait un moment qu'elle veut essayer... Mais le tabou l'en a, jusqu'ici, empêché... Elle se doute qu'il n'y verra pas d'objection... Elle lui pousse le visage doucement. Il la regarde, surpris. Elle roule sur le ventre, ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sort un flacon de gel lubrifiant, cadeau de ses chères belle-sœurs avec l'outil qui va avec pour ses « longues nuits de garde de son homme »... Elle lui tend:

- On pourrait en avoir besoin...

Elle se positionne à quatre pas... Elle n'est pas très à l'aise... Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur... Edward est ensorcelé par l'image érotique de cette femme, qu'il aime tant, ainsi offerte avec ses bas résilles... Il pose ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, les remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale... Elle se cambre sous ce toucher doux et tendre.

- Je t'aime ma Bella...

- Moi, aussi...

- Mais es-tu sûre?

Elle roule des hanches:

- J'en ai envie Edward... Mais j'ai un peu peur...

- Si tu veux qu'on arrête tu n'auras qu'à le dire...

Il dépose des baisers humides dans le bas de son dos. Elle frissonne... Il caresse et embrasse ses fesses, les cajolant l'une après l'autre... Sa langue va jusqu'à sa vulve et la lèche... Il introduit deux doigts dans son vagin et les y fait mouvoir... Puis il les sort, il frotte son gland à la place et la pénètre d'un coup rapide et profond. Il aime cette position... Elle aussi:

- Oh Mon Dieu!

Elle repart dans les méandres du plaisirs. Quand il l'a sent plus détendue, il verse un peu de lubrifiant sur son « anneau ». Elle halète sous la fraicheur du gel... Il y frotte son pousse dessus et lentement il l'introduit... Elle se crispe légèrement... La sensation est surprenante mais pas désagréable... Il le ressort aussi lentement qu'il l'a fait entrer et recommence... Elle sent une vague de chaleur se propager le long de son échine...

- Bella? Ça va?

- Oui... Je suis... Je suis prête...

Il quitte son antre intime et vient frotter son gland à l'autre entrée... Elle gémit... Il refait couler du lubrifiant et, avec une infinie douceur, il s'immisce en elle... C'est légèrement douloureux, mais elle ne dit rien. Cependant, il sent bien qu'elle se raidit, alors il n'ose bouger... Il lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion... Il pose une de ses main sur sa hanche, alors que l'autre va titiller son clitoris. Elle se détend... Il en profite pour ressortir, re-lubrifie et se renfonce jusqu'à la garde.

- Ça va ma Chérie? C'est si étroit...

Elle hoche la tête... Effectivement, son deuxième coup de butoir, associé au travail de ses doigts sur son bouton de plaisir, la mène, déjà, aux portes du septième ciel... Il commence alors un mouvement de va et vient doux...

- Oh oui Edward! C'est bon... Plus vite...

Il ne se fait pas prier! Abandonnée à son plaisir, Bella accompagne ses coups de reins... L'intensité de leur orgasme qui se prépare semble démesurée! Gémissement, râles, bruits de peau qui claquent emplissent la chambre... Et c'est dans un cri rauque qu'elle laisse libre court à sa jouissance, rejoint par son amant qui se déverse au plus profond d'elle... Haletants, ils restent, ainsi, imbriqués quelques secondes... Puis il sort d'elle... Elle s'affale sur le lit, secouée par des spasmes qui montre l'ampleur de son orgasme...

- Je t'attrape un mouchoir...

Il lui tend... Elle se met sur son flanc droit et s'essuie tant bien que mal... Elle n'est pas très à l'aise...

- Bella?

Il s'accroupit près d'elle mais elle fuit son regard:

- Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche...

- Regarde-moi...

Elle fixe ses prunelles émeraudes qui brulent d'un éclat particulier...

- Tu ne dois pas être gênée...

- Ça me fait bizarre... Je...

- Est-ce que c'était bon pour toi?

Elle rougit...

- C'était plus que ça...

Il lui sourit:

- Pareil pour moi... Alors la gêne, on la met au placard...

Et il se penche pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Aller! A la douche, gente dame!

Il se relève et lui tend la main. Elle la saisit et le suit, chancelante, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il lui défait son soutien-gorge, puis lui ôte ses bas. Une fois sous l'eau, il prend place derrière elle et la savonne avec douceur, l'embrassant dans le cou, sur les épaules... Il lui murmure à l'oreille:

- Je t'aime ma Bella...

- Je t'aime aussi Edward...

- Merci...

Elle se retourne et lui fait un sourire rayonnant:

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi...

Le ventre de la jeune fille émet un gargouillis:

- Aurais-tu faim?

- Un peu...

- Bien... Alors à moi de jouer... Je te laisse finir et je t'attend à la cuisine.

Il se rince pour éliminer les éclaboussures de savon, sort et se sèche...

Quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de son peignoir de soie bleue nuit, elle fait son entrée dans la pièce qu'elle a du mal à reconnaître. Edward a dressé une table magnifique: assiettes ivoires sur nappe bordeaux, verre à pied... Le tout éclairé par de jolis bougeoirs... Deux chaises face à face... Il lui en tire une, elle s'assied:

- Waouw... J'aurais dû mettre une robe de soirée...

- Tu es très bien comme ça...

Lui a revêtu un jean noir et un tee-shirt bleu-gris. Celui qu'elle lui a acheté et qu'elle adore... Il va jusqu'au frigo, sort une bouteille de vin blanc et sert deux verres. Puis il y attrape deux assiettes:

- Foie gras sur pain d'épice et sa petite compotée de figues...

- Mmmmhhhh...

Il lui a concocté un repas digne d'un très bon restaurant. Après le fondant au chocolat, dessert préféré de Bella, elle s'adosse à sa chaise, repue:

- C'était un délice, chéri... Merci...

- Merci à toi... L'apéritif était fabuleux...

Il lui fait un clin d'œil auquel elle répond par une jolie coloration rosée de ses joues. Il lui tend une coupe de champagne:

- A nous...

- A nous...

Yeux dans les yeux, ils trinquent...

Alors qu'ils mettent la vaisselle dans la machine, elle ne peut retenir un bâillement:

- Aller! Au dodo...

Elle acquièse... La journée a été longue et riche en émotions... Après un bref passage à la salle de bain, ils se couchent. Elle se love dans ses bras et soupire de bien-être. Il l'embrasse dans ses cheveux et lui susurre:

- Bonne nuit ma chérie...

- Bonne nuit mon amour...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, ben c'était le dernier chapitre! <strong>

**Un petit épilogue et ma fic sera terminée... **

**Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review!**

**Bizzzzzzzzz  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains...**

**Un énorme merci d'avoir suivi ma fiction!**

**Et un encore plus énorme merci pour vos reviews! **

**Un dernier petit clin d'œil à** **twilight0507 que je ne peux remercier que comme ça!**

**Bon ben! On y est! Le der. des der. !**

**Pfff! Ça me fait quand même bizarre!**

**« épilogue »**

* * *

><p>Bella caresse tendrement son ventre arrondi en contemplant son alliance. Elle repense aux évènements qui ont précédé ce treize aout, où ils se sont dit « oui » devant tous ceux qu'ils aiment, il y a maintenant quatre ans, jour pour jour...<p>

Un poste s'est libéré dans le service un mois après qu'elle ait commencé son remplacement, la surveillante lui a, alors, proposé un contrat... C'est ainsi que, le premier novembre, elle a débuté son CDI... Au début de décembre, Angéla et Ben ont déménagé pour un appartement dans la même résidence... Son amie a été embauchée dans le service post-réanimation au même étage. Elles se voyaient presque tous les jours... Et puis le matin de noël, dans leur petit nid douillé, Edward a fait sa demande, auprès du sapin décoré... Elle a, bien-sûr, versé sa larme... Ils ont décidé de se marier l'été d'après, en petit comité... Alice et Esmée ont tout orchestré de mains de maitre... La journée a été idyllique...

- Maman regarde!

Elle lève ses yeux pour contempler sa fille, Renesmée:

- Oui ma Chérie?

- Regarde mon zoli dessin!

- Ah oui! Effectivement, il est magnifique!

- Il est pour mon papa... Ze vais lui montrer...

- Papa est au travail ma chérie!

- C'est vrai!

Bella regarde sa montre:

- Il ne devrait pas tarder...

- Ze vais le rentrer pour pas qu'il s'envole...

- Très bonne idée...

Et elle suit du regard son petit bout de choux qui a fêté ses trois ans en mai... Elle sourit au souvenir de sa conception...

Un mois après leur mariage, Bella avait fait quelques nuits pour dépanner. Edward s'était débrouillé pour se retrouver de garde en même temps que l'un d'entre elle... Ce soir là, son binôme n'était autre que Victoria... Ils avaient passé le début de soirée tous les trois ensemble. Puis Edward s'était retiré dans sa chambre, pour bosser un peu ses cours... Elles venaient de finir leur tour de onze heures quand, Victoria lui avait tendu une feuille en lui disant, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu:

- Bella, s'il te plait, Edward a oublié de signer ce papier...

- Et?

- Et bien, je pense, qu'il faudrait que tu lui portes de suite... Afin qu'on n'oublie pas...

Bella avait saisit la prescription et avait regardé sa collègue d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Ne faites pas trop de bruit!

- Victoria!

- Quoi?

- On ne peut pas faire... faire ça... ici...

- Tu crois que je me gêne quand l'interne est mignon et libre?

Bella avait secoué la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je monte la garde... Je ferai sonner le téléphone si nécessaire...

Et la jolie rousse lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Hésitante, Bella s'était dirigé vers la chambre de garde. Elle avait frappé doucement à la porte. Edward l'avait prié d'entrer. Il avait, tout d'abord, été surpris de la voir, mais les rougeurs de sa femme lui avaient rapidement révélé ses intentions. Elle avait fermé la porte et s'était adossée dessus. Il s'était levé et s'était approché doucement d'elle. Il avait donné un tour de clé puis s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était passionné! Il lui avait retiré le haut de sa tenue et avait joué, quelques instants, avec sa poitrine dressée, à travers son carcan de tissu... Puis, il l'avait faite allonger sur le lit étroit et lui avait retiré son pantalon et son shorty dans un même mouvement. Il avait ôté le sien, s'était glissé entre ses jambes et avait frotté son gland humide contre son intimité déjà trempée et prête à le recevoir. Il l'avait pénétré lentement jusqu'à butter en son fond... Ils avaient étouffé leurs cris par des baisers ardents. Leur orgasme était venu rapidement, sûrement, du fait de la situation cocasse... Quand Bella avait rejoint sa collègue, celle-ci lui avait lancé:

- Et bien! T'es plus discrète que moi!

Bella avait rougit

Le téléphone la sort de sa rêverie, Renesmée se précipite sur le combiné:

- Allo?

- …

- Oui, c'est ma maman, ze te la passe...

Bella le prend:

- Oui?

- Bella?

Elle frissonne... Cette voix... Ça fait huit ans qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu...

- C'est Jacob...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Je... Je voulais te demander pardon...

- Tu l'as déjà fait!

- Je sais... Même si ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable... J'en avais conscience... Mais là... Aujourd'hui... Je... Je suis papa d'une petite fille... Et je me dis que, si un connard lui faisait ce que je t'ai fait vivre, je voudrais sûrement le tuer... Je suis désolé, Bella... Je n'avais pas le droit...

Elle a les larmes aux yeux:

- J'ai tourné la page...

- Je sais... Mon père me donne de tes nouvelles... Je suis content qu'Edward te rende heureuse... Voilà... Je ne t'embête pas plus... Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites...

- Au revoir, Jacob...

- Au revoir...

Et elle raccroche.

- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures?

- Pour rien ma Chérie... Tout va bien...

Et c'est vrai... Les paroles de Jacob, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu pensé, la rendent sereine. Elle plonge son regard dans les prunelles émeraudes de sa fille. Ce même vert que celui de son père. Oui, elle est heureuse... Elle a tout pour... Ils viennent d'aménager dans une jolie villa sur les coteaux d'Auch... Elle jette un coup d'œil autour de la chaise longue sur laquelle elle est, confortablement, installée: le cadre est calme et reposant... Renesmée est une petite fille adorable et pleine de vie... Edward est un époux merveilleux... Il a trouvé des remplacements de médecins généralistes, en attendant d'ouvrir son propre cabinet. Il veut être disponible pour la venue au monde de son fils dans moins de deux mois... D'ailleurs, celui-ci se manifeste:

- Tiens, viens sentir ton frère qui te dit bonjour...

Renesmée s'approche et promène sa petite main sur le ventre de sa maman. Ses yeux s'illuminent:

- Ah ui! Ze l'ai senti!

- Bonjour les deux femmes de ma vie!

- Papa! Z'ai senti mon petit frère!

- C'est vrai?

Elle se jète dans les bras qu'il lui ouvre. Il la fait virevolter:

- Ça va ma princesse?

- Ui mon papa... Attends, ze reviens...

Et elle se tortille pour descendre. Il la lâche et elle court vers la maison. Il s'assied près de sa femme, dépose affectueusement sa main sur son ventre et se penche pour l'embrasser.

- Comment va mon épouse?

- Encore mieux, maintenant que tu es rentré...

Il la regarde, septique:

- Bella? Tu as pleuré?

Elle lui fait un timide sourire...

- J'ai eu un appel de... de Jacob...

- Putain, c'est pas vrai!

- Ça va te paraître peut-être bizarre mais ça m'a fait du bien... Il est papa d'une petite fille... Il a pris conscience de beaucoup de chose... Et je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre ce qu'il m'a dit...

- Ok...

Renesmée revient en sautillant, brandissant son chef d'œuvre:

- Tiens papa... C'est pour toi...

- Waouw! Superbe! Merci ma chérie... Je vais l'afficher dans mon bureau...

Et il lui fait claquer un baiser sur sa joue:

- Bon je vais me doucher...

- Ouais! Ce soir, on va chez papi Lisle et mamie Smée...

Edward sourit aux surnoms qu'elle a trouvé à ses grand-parents et que tous les cousins ont adoptés...

- Et même que ze vais dormir chez eux!

- C'est pas vrai? T'en as de la chance!

- Et même que ze crois qu'il y aura Carlie... et tonton Mett... et tatie Rose!

Les deux cousines ont le même âge et s'entendent à merveille. Esmée et Carlisle sont des grand-parents « gagas », comblés quand toute la famille est réunie autour d'eux... Ils n'espèrent qu'une chose, c'est qu'Alice, Jasper et leur petit Paul arrivent à s'installer sur Auch...

Bella se redresse, il l'aide à se lever. Elle soutient son ventre alors qu'il admire ses rondeurs...

- Aller dépèces-toi papa!

- Ok, ok... J'y vais...

- Et nous, on va préparer ton sac et puis je vais me changer...

Quand elle entre dans la chambre, Edward sort de la douche. De la porte entrouverte de la salle d'eau attenante, il l'observe en train se déshabiller... Elle est superbe... Les grossesses lui vont à ravir... Il repense à leur dernière Saint Valentin: ils sont partis en week-end en amoureux dans le Minervois... C'était la première fois qu'ils laissaient Renesmée chez ses grand-parents... Vraisemblablement, c'est lors de ce séjour qu'ils lui ont conçu un petit frère... Peut-être, lors de leur ballade sous les ponts naturels, havre de paix en pleine nature où il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de la prendre, plutôt sauvagement, derrière des bosquets... Ou bien peut-être dans leur chambre d'hôtel avec vue imprenable sur les gorges du Brian et sur les reins de sa déesse...

- Chéri? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu rêves... Mais tu devrais arrêter... Car je ne peux rien faire pour toi...

Effectivement, la serviette qu'il a entouré autour de sa taille est, légèrement, déformée par son érection naissante. Il lui sourit:

- Je rêvassait à notre week-end à Minerve... A qui tu dois tes jolies rondeurs...

Elle se regarde dans le miroir:

- Jolies rondeurs! Tu parles! Je ressemble à une baleine!

Il se place derrière elle et il l'enlace:

- Pffff! N'importe quoi! Tu es magnifique...

Il lui caresse tendrement son ventre et sent son fils qui se manifeste:

- Tu vois, il est d'accord avec son père!

Il la fait se retourner doucement et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il met dans ce baiser, tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle...

- Je vous aime Madame Cullen!

- Tout pareil Monsieur Cullen!

- Hey! Moi aussi ze veux faire un câlin!

La petite demoiselle Cullen se précipite sur eux. Il se baisse pour qu'elle s'agrippe à son cou, puis ils se relève. Bella s'approche d'eux et les entoure de ses bras... Le reflet du miroir lui renvoie l'image d'une famille unie et heureuse... Que rêver de mieux? Rien... Juste espérer que ça ne change pas... Mais le bonheur, il faut le cultiver... Et elle s'y attelle tous les jours...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon un dernier MERCI! <strong>

**Et je voulais juste vous dire que, suite aux nombreuses demandes,**

**je vais faire une suite à mon OS « Salsa et Cuisine »**

**Voilà, on s'y retrouvera peut-être...**

**BIZZZZZZZZ**


End file.
